Rain Drops
by Fire Kitten
Summary: Seto has been kidnapped and it's up to Yugi and his friends to save him! But what happens when one of their own is taken as well? Yaoi SetoJoey (Completed)
1. Kidnapping

**Author:** FireKitten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba is kidnapped and it's up to Yugi and his friends to find him. But what happened when one of their own is captured as well?

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male relationship), kidnapping, slight swearing, slight bloodshed

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey, possible Tristan/Duke

Thank you for visiting my fanfic. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but I'm rather proud of it. It's my first inspired fanfic. Now I used their English names since I hadn't know how to spell Jounouchi when I started until I got about 20 pages into the fic but now I wish I hadn't because I can't stop writing their Japanese ones!

For anyone who doesn't know:

Joey Wheeler is Jounouchi Katusya

Tristan is Honda

Tea is Anzu

Ryou is Bakura

Duke is Otogi

Serenity is Shizuka

Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Yami and Yugi are all the same. As for Bakura's yami? He won't be appearing in this fic. Sorry Bakura lovers although he shall get mentioned! Neither will Marik, Isis, or Shadi. Hey we have Seto and that counts for something, right? Now read to your Yaoi-loving content!

* * *

Rain Drops

_No not again! Please don't let this be happening again! _

Mokuba gasped a bit trying to hold in his tears. The once before soft falling rain was now pelting down on the young boy like ice and his feet pounded on the hard sidewalks.

Mokuba sniffled wiping his eyes. What was he doing? Kaibas don't cry! His big brother didn't cry. Wouldn't Seto be so ashamed if he could witness this moment? The black haired boy stopped to breathe in the crisp air, slowly and deeply to calm himself down. His whole body was shivering with cold but he could hardly notice it, his senses numbed with horror.

"Seto…" He shook his head. Yes, his brother was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. So what? Yes, his brother was the most popular senior at Domino High School and was cold and arrogant and often thought he was superior to others. Who cares? What mattered was-

_They took him! And they're going to pay!_

Mokuba panted looking around. He was almost there. If there is one person who could help, it's Yugi Moto. Yugi, the tri-colored spiked haired star duelist who could even outwit his brother. Yugi, the violet eyed innocent who held the Millennium item: The Puzzle. The Puzzle was just how it sounded as well. It was put together with golden pieces to form a 3-D pyramid with an eye in the middle and was always worn by Yugi like a necklace as if it were some strange fashion statement. That wasn't the reason. The reason is because it is a magical puzzle. Mokuba knew it sounded like some fairy tale, but seeing is believing. He's watched before, once when he incited a duel with the teenager at Duelist Kingdom, and witnessed him change. He changed alright, into a totally different person, as if he had Split Personality syndrome.

This new Yugi? His name was Yami. He transferred the brave, noble and innocent young duelist into himself. The physical changes weren't much. The hair a bit more windswept, the height a bit taller and the voice deeper and darker, but the most drastic change was the eyes and the attitude. Yugi's soft violet eyes turned to the dark and cold crimson eyes of Yami's. Yami was calm and controlled and somewhat cold much like his brother. _But unlike Seto_, Mokuba thought sadly, _Yami has friends. _

At any other time, Mokuba would be horrified by such thoughts, however true it was. This wasn't that time.

As a team, Yugi and Yami made a tough two-soul army (_It's amazing no one thought to say they were cheating_, Mokuba thought); both are strong people with a love for dueling and a belief in 'The Heart of the Cards' or some such nonsense but they didn't do it alone. Those same friends were always there to help.

Joey was the first and most direct help Yugi got. A wonderful duelist (_Seto will never agree_)and probably the most righteous person Mokuba knew. Joey reminded Mokuba a lot about his brother. Joey hated to feel lower then others and has a brilliant love for his sister. The blonde was willing to do anything at all for her. Mokuba respected him for that. The younger Kaiba has watched, more then once, of what the once amateur duelist was willing to do for anyone he cared deeply enough about. He went to Duelist Kingdom at risk at losing everything if someone stronger could take him down and still did it to get the prize money. As selfish as that sounds, it truly wasn't. That money went to one person: his sister. He did it so she could get an eye operation so she could see once more.

It didn't end there. Joey once lost his favorite card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and got beaten up while trying to go see his sister on the day before the surgery. He still managed to see her, hurting and bruised and somehow managed to inspire her to go through with it. Even more so, not long later during his brother's setup tournament to gain the Egyptian God cards, Joey became a semi-finalist for Mai Valentine.

This Mai was a girl Joey had had an obvious crush on and who had her soul locked away by Marik. Marik, who wanted to destroy the world, threw Mai into a Shadow Game and unheeding the warnings of her friends, she fought back and lost. He locked her soul away in the Shadow Realm. Mokuba knew how frightening it must have been, because he'd been there once himself, when Pegasus captured him to bait his brother to save him. The black-haired boy knew the Shadow Realm. It was dark, cold, but most of all, lonely. He felt himself fall into a deep depression as the darkness flew around him, feeling as if he had no one and no one loved him or cared for him. If it hadn't been for Yugi both he and his brother could have been stuck there forever. He still shivered at the thought.

When Mai lost her soul though, Mokuba took notice of the look in Joey's eyes. The look of hatred, and he fought Marik in a duel, at risk of losing his own soul. He could have lost his life! If he had gotten thrown in the Realm of no return, he could have also lost his mind from depression. Only the strong willed or ones with friends could get through it. Maybe that's why Mai was so different. She believed she had no friends.

It wasn't true. Joey risked everything for her. Mokuba just thought she was ungrateful. Though, Joey's crush passed with a broken heart when Mai hooked up with Varon. His big brother got a huge laugh out of that one and the poor blonde got taunted restlessly over it for weeks.

_That's one thing I never could understand brother. Why do you hate Joey so much? Shouldn't it be Yugi you hate?_ Mokuba mused as he started running again, his legs aching from the long run.

His brother did seem to hate Joey a lot. Maybe he just got some sick pleasure from torturing Joey, though his brother wasn't really that sadistic. Cruel and hard at times, but that was business. It was almost like there own magical story. The first time (to Mokuba's knowledge) that the two had ever really started their rivalry game, was on Duelist Kingdom, when Joey challenged Seto to a duel. The blonde was still an amateur then and quickly fell to his brother's powerful creatures. Though, beating him and testing his new machinery, Hologram Duel Discs, on the amateur wasn't enough for his brother. He came up with a nickname. Mutt. Dog. Puppy. Mokuba had to admit, the last did fit. The blonde's brown orbs reminded the little Kaiba of a gigantic Saint Bernard; a tough exterior but a soft interior only seen from within the eyes. The duelist's blonde hair, that seemed to never have any decisive part in it's array of messy strands and almost looked as if Joey had a bad hair day everyday was the same shade as a Golden Retriever's and the teenager was just as loyal.

If Mokuba didn't know any better, he'd say his big brother had given the blonde a pet name. As if it weren't meant to offend, but it did. Joey's eyes always narrowed when hearing 'mutt' or 'dog' and his face always got a bit red at 'puppy'. Whenever he questioned his brother though, Seto would remain unresponsive and no amount of begging would make him tell. So the black haired soon to be teenager just guessed it was because his brother loved to feel better then someone. Picking Joey was a bit cruel considering his living conditions. He was a perfect target. It was that, or the CEO loved to see Joey tense up and glare in irritation. A few more words and Joey's agitation quickly would fly to anger and a fight would always start. His brother didn't seem the type, but Mokuba could only wonder.

Of course, Joey wasn't the only friend of Yugi's. No there were more. Tea for instance, a pretty young girl, who was friends with Yugi even before Joey was. She was an optimist and was always there to break up a fight. She always wanted to help, and that could sometimes be annoying, but she had a good heart and, Mokuba suspected, she liked Yugi in a not friend-like way.

Tristan, like Tea, was friends with someone before the four got together. Joey. Both of them were stubborn and headstrong and fought with each other more often then agreeing. Tea and Yugi had to pull at their hair to keep the fights from growing into a 'broken' friendship. All friend's fight though. _Maybe Seto wants to be Joey's friend then? That's why he acts the way he does? _Mokuba questioned himself but he would get no answers. Tristan did have an odd quality. His hair. It was in a flat, horizontal point and the top was a dark brown, almost black as if always cast in shadows like a forbidding sign.

Maybe Bakura could tell him the answers he was seeking. Bakura was an intelligent, level-headed teenager that always was neutral to fighting and tried hard to think things through before doing them. Mokuba did remember clearly that the boy had pure snow white hair. He, like Yugi, held an item. The Ring. Its name could fool anyone to look straight at fingers, but like Yugi's, it was a necklace. It only got its title from how it was shaped. Golden and forming a large circle that would bounce heavily against Bakura's chest when he walked with a flat pyramid shape with an eye in the middle of it connecting to the ring in three places. Hanging on securely to the bottom half of the circle, five tiny spikes hung like on those popular bracelets that looked more like a dog collar then jewelry. Also, like Yugi, he had an evil side. Mokuba heard of how the evil spirit had tried to take his body while his soul vacationed in the Spirit Realm. The pre-teen couldn't imagine that. Someone else in his body? It seemed too ludicrous to believe. The evil spirit was cruel and cold and didn't give a damn about anyone but himself, only looking for self-gain. Mokuba didn't like him, not at all.

Duke Devilin was another person who Mokuba couldn't quite grasp. He was a very handsome teenager with the most stunning almost inhuman green eyes Mokuba had ever seen but his personality was puzzling. He had a way of switching between being a jerk and being a gentleman and sometimes he was serious and sometimes not so much. He seemed to be indecisive about his own personality, as if he was trying to be it all. Of course, Mokuba wasn't fooled. The black haired teenager was intelligent, able to conjure up his own game with dice and based off of Duel Monsters. He was also a reckless driver, endangering his friends' lives constantly when he drove. He and Tristan both seemed to have the love for speed, Tristan on his motorcycle, and Duke with his car. Personally, Mokuba would trust Serenity, if anyone even if she couldn't drive yet.

Serenity is Joey's beloved sister. She was always smiling and calm and like her brother, always tried to do what's right. Even with their distant relationship, Serenity picked up Joey's better habits easily. She was also quite beautiful. Or at least, Mokuba thought so. He wasn't the only one who fell for the sweet girl though. Tristan had as well and it was obvious Joey didn't want anyone to touch his sister so that was probably the only thing holding him back.

Serenity had taken an immediate liking for Mai though. A bit snobby and looking out for her self most of the time, Mai Valentine seemed to be a lonely person. She would always wish to ornate herself and she put up a tough front, trying to be as independent as possible, but even Mokuba knew it wasn't possible. Even his brother needed him, or else he may lose it from all the stress thrown on him. However, Mai did get a lot of attention from Varon so she didn't seem so depressed anymore. Or from what the little Kaiba saw of her she didn't seem sad.

It's these people who would help him get his brother back. This wasn't the first time Mokuba had to witness his brother being taken away from him. This just seemed to be happening more and more often. His big brother was strong though, Seto would be alright until he got help, even if it was Yugi and his little friends.

If Yugi couldn't get him out of this then Mokuba's life would be finished. He was too young to take care of himself. They would throw him back into the orphanage. Only this time Seto wouldn't be there to protect him. Seto wouldn't be there to stop the kids from teasing him or possibly hurting him. Seto wouldn't be there to hug him when he started to cry in terror or sadness.

No, this time he'd be all _alone_.

* * *

There was a sharp flash that put the sun to shame. It lasted a moment then disappeared as quickly as it had come. It was only four in the afternoon and already it was as dark as night, the clouds hanging above in a diabolical way. Joey sighed, watching the water rivulets stream down the glass of Yugi's bedroom window then flinched involuntarily at the crash of thunder booming after its partner in crime. That crime was scaring the blonde out of his wits. He has hated lightning ever since he was young when he and his father and he got into a car accident. He remembered it so vividly. It still frightened him.

He wasn't that old, around nine, but the event that occurred changed his life forever. He and his father had gone out of town to get presents for the upcoming holiday. His mother had tried to talk his father out of it, saying there was going to be a bad storm, but his father just stubbornly went out and Joey eagerly followed, wishing to get Serenity the best present ever. He did find her something really nice. It was a ginger-colored cat with a silver ribbon and it held a little heart in its mouth. He knew Serenity would love it. As they headed back though, the rain started to pour and darkness was following quickly. Joey could still feel the fear that was placed into his young body. He could hardly see anything and he was only getting more terrified as lightning struck, only providing blinding light that didn't help at all.

That's when it happened. Joey didn't remember much, but he remembered his father giving a great cry, then everything jolted like it would in an earthquake. The next time he woke up, Joey discovered he had been in his first car crash. Everyone was alright, or it seemed to be, Joey himself only getting a few scrapes and a slight concussion, something he could have gotten by merely falling off his bike. However, after the accident his mother and father fought over it constantly. There wasn't a day Joey would come home from school and wouldn't hear one of them yelling in the kitchen, not even trying to hide their hurtful cries. There wasn't a night Joey could sleep without listening to something break, mostly glass, and soon the family had to eat off paper plates and drink in Styrofoam cups.

Joey did his best to shield Serenity but it was obvious she could hear it all happening. She was going blind not deaf. The two spent a sad, lonely Christmas, without a tree and without presents, and most of all without their family. His tenth birthday passed without being noticed. By new years, the young blonde learned what divorce meant and came to know it as the worst thing ever. It tore him away from Serenity. He could still remember the day she was taken away. As the car drove away, Joey's father held him back roughly as the blonde's short legs scraped at the ground uselessly, yelling out to his sister. Serenity's hands were pressed against the window and he could still hear her small, helpless voice crying out his name.

"Tristan, stop it!"

Joey's eyes snapped open, not even aware he had closed them, as his mind registered back to where he was. He wiped his eyes inconspicuously, pretending that the tears had never been there. He had to admit, lightning had become one of his greatest fears. The childish fear never went away either. Nothing was worse then it, except maybe losing all his friends and family or being stuck in a cave with Seto Kaiba for all eternity.

_Ok, he's not that bad._ Joey thought to himself. If he thought his life was bad, well Kaiba never had a real childhood. Being an orphan then having to control a company didn't leave much room for games of Tag or Capture the Flag, especially when Mokuba had to be taken care of and protected from an evil step-father.

"Tea, you can't win!" Tristan taunted. Joey looked over and smiled at his friends. Yugi was watching innocently, half his face hidden by cards with the grin still apparent on his face. Today was special. Today was the day Yugi had put together his Puzzle (_funny it had been raining that day to. _Joey mused). Today was the day his short friend joined himself with the strongest duelist and pharaoh that ever lived. February the 17th.

From then on, the two along with their friends (_and not so much friends_, Joey thought) had been put to excruciating tests to beat a number of people: Seto Kaiba who once hurt Yugi's grandfather over a stupid card and was always competing against him, Pegasus with his millennium eye that sucked people up into Duel Monster Cards, the Rare Hunters who had piles of rare cards and loved to cheat and steal from others, Marik who was sadistic enough to try and destroy existence, Noah whose jealousy of Kaiba nearly got everyone killed or at least all their bodies taken away, the Big Five who worked together trying to take down the CEO and take his company over, and even Dartz whose eyes gleamed wickedly as he had his henchmen stole other people's souls including Yugi's, just to revive a Leviathan! That was all over now. They could take a breathier and enjoy their junior year without having to worry about trouble, or saving the world, or saving Kaiba. They'd all been through a lot and even though there were many bumps in the road they did their best to come out on top. Though Kaiba couldn't find it in him to admit he had friends.

Now this was a tradition. Even after all they've been through, where most would probably turn and run, Joey and Yugi felt more connected to their cards then ever before and they decided playing duel monsters was a good way to honor not only the day but the monsters that always stood by them. The simple games played on just a normal looking cardboard game board instead of the complex games that used holograms. It seemed more right to do it this way, but Joey suspected all the duel matches Tristan had to watch got him easily restless. Sure Tristan loved to watch them play but the rain seemed to always make the taller boy fidgety.

"Stop acting bored, you knucklehead!" Tea scolded, pushing him away to continue her game. Personally, Joey just thought she did it to having something in common with Yugi or some stupid girl sentimentality like that. If Duke were here, maybe Tristan wouldn't be so bored. Unfortunately the 'aspiring artist', as the green-eyed boy liked to call himself, was boxed in with new kids wishing to learn the game of Dungeon Dice Monsters and Duke was up to his knees in paper work. If that was his work, Joey shuttered to think of how much Kaiba had to do.

G_et out of my mind you parasite! _Joey thought to himself. He couldn't get the CEO off his mind; he often found his thoughts turning to the annoying yet handsome teenager. He could barely imagine Kaiba working the way he did, and go to school, and take care of Mokuba AND keep up his calm and collected self. If he were him, Joey would have broken under the stress. Kaiba, however, had the will to go on working in his office until he was graying and old.

The blonde duelist grinned at his thoughts as an image of an old, white haired Kaiba appeared in his mind's eyes, sitting at a desk in a nice office, all wrinkly; the only noise in the room being his pen scraping on several documents and files Joey couldn't even begin to comprehend (The blonde claimed he was selectively illiterate to those types of things).

"Joey? Hey, you in there man?" Joey looked up to regard his friend and grinned.

"Just thinking."

"Joey, you take the meaning of 'I'm awake but the lights aren't on' to its own level. Just thinking isn't possible for you," Tristan replied.

Joey scoffed, "I do not! I'll have you know I have an I.Q. of-"

"One," Tea cut in, not looking up from her cards but was grinning all the same and Yugi snickered.

"Why is everyone against me?" Joey pouted childishly, "If Bakura was here he wouldn't be as mean to me as you guys are!"

They had tried to contact Bakura, but the boy had seemed to have disappeared. No one had heard from him since the start of the week. Joey supposed he was just off on another one of the vacations his parents always threw him into.

"Well be glad Serenity isn't here to see you make a child out of yourself," Tea teased.

Yugi decided to cut in quickly. "I wonder how those two are doing. Shopping on a day like this? It seems rather strange."

"Yug, a woman's motto is: Rain, Sleet or Snow I shall shop till I drop." Tristan said plopping down to join the blanketed Joey on Yugi's bed.

"Is not!" As Tea and Tristan started another playful argument, Joey glanced out the window nervously.

He had protested several times. He had tried so very hard to make his sister and Mai consider not shopping that day. It's not that he didn't trust Mai his fear of lightning just made him overprotective of his sister. Well, _more_ overprotective. He didn't want either of them to get into an accident like he had. His sister had understood without even having to ask, but even he couldn't stop her from going. She was her own person after all. He was getting worried.

Mai would take care of her though. He trusted her with all his heart and knew she wouldn't betray him. He would shamelessly admit that some of his trust in her had come from his puppy crush on her. Somehow the heart had ways of making you trust the ones that have the most advantage of betraying you, even if they didn't realize it. Mai had done that to him when she went out with that sleaze Varon. Joey may not like the fact he was going out with Mai but he made her happy. That was what was important. In fact, he owed Varon in a way for helping save her from the first duel she had participated in against himself using the Seal of Oricalcos card. The blonde knew he could have done something wrong, or even failed in his mission of trying to save her and himself. He may have been battling to die but she had been battling fiercely to win. She had a lot of determination that day, and if Varon didn't break the seal, he couldn't totally guarantee he would have been able to save her soul, or his own.

He made her happy as well, something Joey couldn't guarantee he could have done either.

Joey knew he was a bit of a screw-up and clumsy. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box nor was he always able to make someone smile. He didn't know how to cheer a woman up; in fact he usually made it worse. Women have got to be the strangest creatures ever made because Joey sure as hell couldn't figure them out. Didn't women often think this about men? Were men just as confusing or were they horribly simple? Could women possibly be the ones pulling all the strings?

Joey shook his head. _Nah. Couldn't be… right?_

"Guys I'm getting hungry." Joey spoke out between Tea and Tristan's famous quibbling.

"When aren't you?" Yugi said smiling, "We could go down to the game shop and ask my Grandpa if we could order out."

"Really?!" Joey and Tristan said in unison.

Joey started to untangle himself from the bed, pulling away blankets slowly and shivering a bit as the cold air of the room hit him. He was getting the idea he had come down with a slight cold, maybe from all the sleepless nights where he tried to make-up homework. It must of set his immune system tumbling as the flu season hit hard. Also, Yugi's house was rarely heated. His grandfather didn't make enough money for that kind of adjustment, just like his own father. Being single made raising himself and Joey a much harder task, and sweet accommodations like heat was out of the question.

Yugi grinned at him. "Yes of course." He stood, setting down his cards slowly. Yugi had a deep respect for every card he had ever owned; not willing to give them away or trade them, but Joey was the one who had a deep enough love for them to jump insanely into the ocean to retrieve them back, if for anything, to see his friend Yugi grinning again. Joey had to admit, he does some pretty stupid things in his life just for his friends but it was sure as hell worth it.

Joey stood stretching a bit and yawned feeling his stomach grumble and bubble as he did. He rubbed his tummy saying in a loving tone like people did in all those sappy romance movies. "Don't worry my love, we'll eat soon."

Yugi and Tristan laughed while Tea just rolled her eyes smiling, "You're so immature, I swear."

"Oh get off you're throne Mrs. Queen of Responsibility," Joey shot back with a grin, "Its supper time!" He marched out of the room like a soldier, grinning. The others hurried after quickly and he knew they were all smiling.

Teasing each other was like a friend ritual. Joey couldn't imagine what life would be like if all his friends took offense to his jokes. Teasing each other was a way to let go, to cheer up people and yourself. It never seemed to fail and automatically Joey was already feeling better, rejuvenated. It was almost as if the lightning didn't exist. His favorite part of the day was being with his friends. They knew how to lift his spirits without even trying.

Joey glanced around as they descended the stairs. Yugi's house was anything but normal. Not many houses had a game shop as a first floor. Yugi's house wasn't anything exciting. No it was rather plain and normal, but being connected to a game shop would be any 10 year old kid's dream. Living above a specific Duel Monsters card shop though is any Duelist's dream.

In fact, it was Yugi's grandfather who taught him everything serious he ever needed to know about Duel Monsters. It helped him become the smart and powerful duelist he is now. He was no push-over amateur anymore either. His experiences at Duelist Kingdom solved a lot of those especially his duel with Kaiba. He may have lost, but at least he put up a good fight… sort of. Nowadays if he and Kaiba dueled, he could really cream him! He may be a second-rate duelist in the brunette's eyes, but he was a challenge for anyone who dared duel him, even Yugi.

They were all sadly disappointed to find no one down in the game shop in front of the counter. It was locked up tight and the lights were dimmed. The only clue that anyone had been in here at all was a little note on the counter top. It read off as such:

_Dear Yugi,_

_I'll be out for a little while. Be back soon._

_G_

_P.S: If you and you're friend get hungry, go ahead and order out._

"Alright! Yug, you're grandpa is awesome!" Joey exclaimed as he read over the half-blonde's shoulder, "Now let's… order?"

Their plans were going to have to wait. Joey looked up as the door was continuously pounded on and the door rattled as if whoever was outside was desperate to get in but the noise was mostly muffled from the loud banging of the rain outside and the thunder flying through the air.

"Oh!" Yugi hurriedly dropped the note striding over to the door easily and opened it. "Yes… Mokuba?!"

Oh great, Mokuba. Kaiba's little brother. If he was visiting that meant one of two things: 1. Kaiba was with him or 2. Something really important happened and Kaiba needed saving again which usually led to the world needing to be saved as well.

"I need you're help!" Mokuba cried. It always had to be number two didn't it? Why couldn't they just have a break! Even a 'friendly' visit from Kaiba would have been better. And knowing Yugi he'd help because he's just too nice.

"Of course! Get in here you're soaking wet!" Too damn nice.

_Squish-Squash. Pat-Pat-Pat._

"One of you guys hurry and get a towel!" Yugi said as he closed the door. Tea was the one to run off.

Joey took in the younger Kaiba's appearance with a frown. The boy stood in the middle of the room, his hands cross over his chest and shivering. He was soaked to the bone, his hair and clothes pressed against him like a blanket that must feel like ice. His eyes were downcast and his teeth chattered audibly.

"Mokuba, what happened?" Joey decided to ask, concerned for the littler boy. He liked Mokuba, he truly did, and seeing the boy in such a trodden down sight was heart breaking.

"They… They took him!" Mokuba said out loud his eyes shutting.

"Who took who?" It was Tristan who cried, but everyone knew what that meant. "Kaiba?"

A nod, then everyone went silent. Tea hurriedly returned draping the towel over Mokuba and the black-haired boy grabbed at it drawing it closer. Yugi frowned, "Come on Mokuba, we need to get you dry first, then you can tell us everything."

Another nod; Joey was starting to suspect the boy had gone speechless.

* * *

Mokuba leaned back in the couch feeling much better. He got to take a nice hot shower then Yugi gave him a pair of clothes that were a size or so too big, but they worked fine. He snuggled up closer into the blankets Joey had wrapped around him, feeling tired but he still had to tell them what happened. He looked around frowning as they waited, circling around him for the bad news. The Kaiba looked away slowly and sighed.

"Mokuba, we aren't going to be able to help if you don't tell us what happened," Tea said gently, trying to incite him to speak.

Mokuba sighed looking back at them, "I know…" He bowed his head shutting his eyes as the images flashed through his mind, deeply wishing for one of those flashback scenes you see in cartoons all the time. Unfortunately, this was no cartoon. This was reality.

So, he started the story. "Not too long ago, maybe about two hours ago my brother was kidnapped." He didn't get any response, but he hadn't really expected one. "It started out normally enough. I had fallen asleep on the couch while watching some cartoons. When I woke up, the T.V. was off and I could hear yelling coming from my brother's study. Naturally, I hurried over to his room," Mokuba bit his lip, "and I could here someone in there with him. At first I thought it was just some stupid business man trying to get something from my brother and all my brother would yell is, 'Get out.' I tried to open the door but it was locked so I yelled in the see if my brother was alright. I heard nothing for a few moments then my brother told me to run. That's when I knew something was wrong, and not a moment later the other guy said, 'If you won't come, I'll take him instead.' I… could tell what that meant." It was obvious they did too. Mokuba looked at the ceiling pausing in his story to gather his wits. He could feel the fear he felt before coming back. He could remember the questions that ran through his mind. Is Seto alright? What did this creep want? Why was it always him people used for bait? If he wasn't around Seto wouldn't be so willing to set his life in danger.

"A-After that, it was all noise. I heard a few yells. I'm guessing they got into a fight and then suddenly all the noise stopped. Like magic the door opened and I rushed in and only caught a glimpse of Seto lying on the ground." **_Lifeless_**_ looking. His clothes and hair were messed up but he didn't seem to be **moving**. _Mokuba thought deliriously to himself remembering that he could also see his brother's eyes staring at him soullessly, "T-Then… something hit me on the back of the head and I… passed out." Mokuba bowed his head feeling shamed. It was his fault, if he had just been quiet, or if he hadn't been stupid enough to run in like that, he could have helped his brother! Mokuba sniffed feeling tears gather in his eyes and wiped them away furiously. He still had too. No matter what it takes he was going to get Seto back! "I don't know where he was taken. He… he might even be…"

"Don't think like that Mokuba!" Yugi broke out.

"Hey don't you guys have like security cameras?" Joey spoke up after a moment of thought.

Mokuba frowned and shook his head. "I tried those, and they were all turned off."

"And you didn't get a glimpse of this guy? Nothing?" Tristan spoke next and got a negative response.

"Why not call the police then?" Tea said next. "Why us?"

Mokuba sighed. "Because if I told the police, and it got out that Seto was missing chaos would erupt within the company. Everyone would try and steal it and they'd… take me away. We have to find Seto before they know he's missing!"

Yugi sat there a moment then stood, "Well then, there's only one thing we can do. We have to go out and see if we can find anything."

That was the Yugi the little Kaiba knew. He smiled and nodded.

Yugi looked at them all. "Tea you and Mokuba stay here."

"Wait-" Mokuba began to protest but was cut off.

"Mokuba, you're going to get sick if you go back out there, besides someone needs to stay here and tell my grandpa what happened." Yugi said looking concerned. "We'll be back in two hours."

Mokuba frowned watching them descend the stairs and huffed. "That's not fair."

Tea looked at him and smiled. Mokuba sighed knowing he was about to get a lecture that would probably cheer him up anyways. He had to trust the fact that Yugi knew what he was doing.

* * *

"I don't get why they didn't take Mokuba too, you know?" Joey said ponderously.

Yugi frowned. He had been thinking the same thing. Why hadn't Mokuba been taken? Did this person want them to know what happened to Kaiba? Or had this guy just wanted Mokuba to… lead him here?

"Probably because there's not a lot Mokuba can do you know? He's only a kid." Tristan responded.

"The kid's got one hell of a company behind him!"

Yugi looked back, "Maybe so Joey, but they probably wouldn't listen to him if Kaiba wasn't around. They don't seem very loyal associates to be working with, considering how many times they've betrayed Kaiba." He pushed open the front door and got blasted by the icy air but still walked out into the rain with his friends following him. "Tristan and I will go scope out the area from where Kaiba was taken. That leaves Joey to look around here." He didn't want Joey to go. If someone had followed Mokuba…

"No prob!" Joey said waving, and then took off down the sidewalk.

Yugi watched him for a moment, feeling uneasy, and then looked at Tristan,

"Let's go!"

_It'll be ok Yugi. We'll find him, and Joey will be just fine. _Yami reassured the boy as the two hurried to Tristan's motor bike. Yugi still felt uneasy though.

* * *

"Kaiba you are going to pay for this!" Joey yelled out to the rain, his eyes narrowed. His arms were crossed and rubbing themselves up and down continuously and he had the same appearance Mokuba had just two hours ago. His hair was plastered against his scalp and forehead, his clothes sticking to him like a second skin. His hands were so numb he doubt he could have held something if he tried. To make it worse, his head was spinning with dizziness and he just knew he was sick. He just wanted to go home and cuddle up in bed and try and get warm, but no, here he was looking for someone who wouldn't even appreciate his services.

"Oh look at the sick little puppy," Joey imitated what he knew Kaiba would say if he could witness him now. He smiled just slightly. He actually liked being called puppy. It was more like a pet name, as if Kaiba was just teasing him like how his friends did to make him feel better. Somehow Kaiba always said it when Joey was near his peak of anger or when he was down and it just calmed him down and made him smile, inwardly at least. It also made him feel special, in an odd sort of way. Kaiba took out a lot of his anger on the blonde and it made Joey happy to know he was noticed. He was ecstatic to know when he was around; the first person Kaiba looked at was him, even if it was to throw a taunt. It was almost as if the taunts were underlined with another meaning.

_Of course, maybe I'm just paranoid._

Joey sighed, starting to walk down an alleyway hoping for a shortcut. He was going to be late but when wasn't he? He probably had the highest tardy record at school! He could remember all the times he rushed into his first class apologizing hurriedly and sometimes evening bowing with a blush gracing his cheeks. He could feel Kaiba's gaze on him, laughing at him silently but he really wouldn't care. Either he'd be told to take his seat or the teacher would send him to the principle. No matter which one he was told, he could still feel those haunting sapphire eyes following him, baiting him. It was just his luck that they had the same first class. Ignoring him was easy, if he had a distraction. It's probably why he got in so much trouble, flicking rubber bands or tapping his pencil annoyingly. He even once got in trouble for humming but he didn't know what else to do! He did more embarrassing stuff in front of Kaiba then he had in front of everyone else in his whole life combined. It was Kaiba's fault though! If he would just stop staring at him!

"Kaiba, you owe me dinner," Joey smirked stopping in the middle of the alley and let the rain pelt him mercilessly. He wondered curiously if Kaiba has ever eaten normal food, like a hamburger and fries or was it all fancy like escargot or steak and lobster. Had the rich boy ever eaten pizza? How could somebody _not_ eat pizza? That was like, God's food! If Kaiba hasn't eaten pizza, Joey was going to lock the boy up into the greasiest, most fattening fast food store he could and make him live off it for three days! "Then I'll laugh when you get fat Mr. Perfect." Joey snickered, grinning to himself, imagining Kaiba, this time not old, but reaching out towards his desk with two stubby arms, which he was prevented from doing because of his fat belly pressing against the desk, his cheeks puffed out and his face red from exertion.

His mind changed images to a slim Kaiba standing in the shower, covered by steam, holding a shampoo bottle like a microphone; singing something along the lines of: "I'm so perfect, yes; yes Seto Kaiba is so purrrrrrfect!" saying the last word with a more cat-like ring to it.

By now Joey had burst into laughter. "Seto Kaiba, the kitty-cat." He grinned suddenly as he began walking once more, "Oh when I see you Kaiba I have one my own pet names for you."

His happiness was quickly ruined when he sneezed. He sniffed, realizing he couldn't breathe through his nose anymore and was shivering like mad. "You just had to get kidnapped didn't you? Kaiba was Kaiba-napped. Stupid kitten, how'd you manage that?" He smiled a bit; glad he could amuse himself as he stepped out on the sidewalk.

He didn't know what happened next but suddenly someone grabbed him from around his waist and he was pressed against a stiff body, a second hand coming around to cover his mouth and nose with a cloth. Eyes wide, Joey gave a muffled scream his whole body squirming and twisting, as his nails scraped at the hands, trying to escape. His legs kicked backwards trying to hit something vital but were failing. The hand pressed harder and the blonde could feel his vision blackening unable to breathe anything except some awful smell until he couldn't even breathe that. His throat started to hurt from lack of oxygen and his head started to spin, his lungs aching for air. His resistance became weaker, both his hands falling limply and his legs stopped there movements. He heard laughter ring through his ears, but it was strange as if he was hearing it under water. He shut his eyes seeing only blackness. The hand moved away and the duelist's head fell limply, his whole body slack but the laughter continued to ring throughout the area. Joey could no longer hear it.

* * *

That was Chapter one everyone. How was it? Please tell me by reviewing. It shall be appreciated. Thank you. By the way, I will be updating with a new chapter every Sunday night. Have a nice day . Merry Christmas! (I know it's late) and Happy New Years to all! 


	2. Fighting

**Author:** Fire Kitten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba is kidnapped and it's up to Yugi and his friends to find him. But what happened when one of their own is captured as well?

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male relationship), kidnapping, slight swearing, slight bloodshed

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey, possible Tristan/Duke

Thank you for visiting my fanfic. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but I'm rather proud of it. It's my first inspired fanfic. Now I used their English names since I hadn't know how to spell Jounouchi when I started until I got about 20 pages into the fic but now I wish I hadn't because I can't stop writing their Japanese ones!

For anyone who doesn't know:

Joey Wheeler is Jounouchi Katusya

Tristan is Honda

Tea is Anzu

Ryou is Bakura

Duke is Otogi

Serenity is Shizuka

Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Yami and Yugi are all the same. As for Bakura's yami? He won't be appearing in this fic. Sorry Bakura lovers although he shall get mentioned! Neither will Marik, Isis, or Shadi. Hey we have Seto and that counts for something, right? Now read to your Yaoi-loving content!

* * *

"Mutt!"

A soft groan passed his lips as he shifted. What did Kaiba want? Didn't he see that this 'mutt' was trying to sleep? Shut up Mr. No Manners! He shut his eyes tighter. He _really_ didn't want to argue right now.

"Wheeler, get up!"

Was that concern he heard? Kaiba was concerned, for him? This he had to see even if it was just his ears playing tricks on him. Why didn't he want to get up anyways?

Joey's eyes fluttered, and then opened slowly. Light invaded his eyesight and he flinched, closing them quickly, groaning again, his head pounding heavily as if a hammer was being continuously smashed into it. Oh yeah, that was why.

He pressed his cheek against the cold stone floor. He hadn't realized it before, but his whole body was curled up and he was shivering violently. Why was it so cold? Was he outside? He felt something cool press against his heated and wet skin and a soft curse was heard.

"Mutt, you've got to get up!" Kaiba's voice urged.

It's so cold though… Can't he just stay here and keep whatever warmth he had? He felt cold and overly warm at the same time if that was even possible. His stomach was twisting in Celtic knots and his hard shivers where just making him feel worse. A horrible taste was in his mouth and he just knew he was going to throw up if he even dared to move.

"Mutt?"

_I'm moving! _He thought grumpily to himself. He stretched out his aching, stiff legs, his protesting body quickly freezing over. Whatever warmth he had once had was gone. He rolled on his stomach, coughing a little feeling his stomach jolt violently. He took a deep breath, but that didn't take away his nausea. He didn't want to get up anymore. He really, _really_ didn't. His hands scraped at the ground, but if Kaiba wanted him to… well then he'd show this bastard he wasn't weak!

He got as far as a girl push-up position, his body shivering furiously. "Don't feel good." Was all that passed from his lips then he retched, throwing up the contents of his stomach. He couldn't believe he had to do this in front of Kaiba. He faintly heard a grunt of disgust, but he didn't care. He felt a tear fall from his watery eyes and his arms shook, no longer able to hold himself up. He passed out before he hit the ground, unaware of the strong arms that suddenly wrapped around his chest, holding him up securely.

* * *

'Don't feel good' wasn't a very sufficient warning. Seto frowned, feeling generous enough to save the blonde from falling into his own mess, and laid him down on dry and cleaner ground, although nothing really seemed sanitary in _this _place. He shook his head, feeling the blonde's forehead once more, much like he would with Mokuba when the boy got sick. It was confirmed like it was the last time he looked. The blonde had a fever and it would only get worse if he stayed here.

_And in those wet clothes…crap. _Seto bit his lip knowing what he had to do, but he sure as hell didn't want to! He didn't do anything to make the Gods hate him right? Why were they punishing him in such a way?

But he did it. He started top pull off the blonde's shoes and socks, a blush beginning to form on his face no matter how he tried to force it off. Why was he the one who had to do this? In fact why should he even care? Only one reason: he wasn't that heartless. Sure he basically hated everyone around him but if he had a chance to save someone, he would because it was what any normal human would do.

"Wheeler, you're going to pay for this!" He hissed and started to pull off the jacket and shirt. It was a hard task, not only was he having to pull them off of an unconisous teenager, but they were wet and resisting to his furious tugs. Eventually though they relented and the CEO took in the half naked form, his eyes unconsciously traveling to the boys pants. His face reddened heavily, enough that he felt almost sick himself and swallowed, his hands shaking as he began to unbutton then unzip and he shut his eyes as he tugged them off, praying the blonde didn't like commando. He didn't, thankfully. A small sigh of relief. Wheeler was going to owe him a lot after this one. The brunette decided to leave the blonde at least somewhat decent, leaving the underwear on, that Seto realized were red and looked away once more, berating himself for even _looking_. That took care of one thing. He still wouldn't get warm that way.

Kaiba frowned, taking off his white trench coat and quickly covered Joey with it, glad that he didn't have to watch him like that anymore. He watched curiously as the blonde curled up once more, snuggling into it, still shivering but gradually dieing down to small shakes.

As he watched, the brunette mused on how he had ended up in this situation. Just another idiot who blamed him on something his step-father had done.

He shut his eyes, remembering the man who burst into his room unannounced and interrupting his work. This man was disgustingly fat. His cheeks were puffed out, his eyes close together and looked almost cross-eyed. The nose was huge, Seto guessing it had been broken once before and those fat lips grinned at him crazily. The hair was wiry and greasy; Seto could barely call it hair. Both arms and legs were fat as tree trunks, but it also guaranteed a strong opponent if a fight were to start.

Seto only half listened as the man ran into his speech about how his step-father had done this and his step-father had done that. He barely caught that his name was Jonas. The teenager had heard it all too often, but this man wasn't stupid. He got past the security and the man gloated on how all the security cameras were off. Seto was just hoping Mokuba was somewhere safe as he denied everything the man said and stood. The man didn't listen, and personally that had ticked Seto off and he started telling him to get lost. That's when he heard Mokuba on the outside, worried. Damn luck.

When he threatened his little brother though, that was going too far. Seto had walked around his desk walking towards him with an angry scowl, but that had been just what the fat man had wanted. He had been lunged on, his body smashed against the ground painfully and a cloth dipped with Chloroform pressed against his mouth. It wasn't enough to make him pass out right then, but it was enough to make him numb, paralyzed. He could do nothing when the man opened the door, hiding behind it and Mokuba rushing in, fearful for his brother, and was knocked over the head with one of the man's meaty fists. Seto gave out a weak noise of anger, but he could feel the emotion ripping through him with more power. His eyes had begun to see red at that anger then he fell into unconsciousness.

Luckily, his brother hadn't been taken as well but Mokuba didn't know he was alive! His brother must be so worried…

_I'll get out of here Mokuba. I have so many promises I made to you that I have to keep!_

In fact, what he had been working on that day were plans for Kaiba Land, Mokuba's idea of an amusement park. He had been at home because he wanted to hear Mokuba's opinion and let his brother make up some of his own ideas for the park. Also, it was a fool's attempt for him to spend more time with his little brother…

Last time, he had been interrupted by Dartz's lackeys when he decided to start this project. This time, once more locking away his Duel Monster cards, just so he wouldn't get the urge to play it and be distracted by his own selfish needs, he was bothered again. Why couldn't anyone just leave him at peace for five minutes so he could do something to make his brother smile?! Was that just too much to ask?

Seto shook his head, he loved his brother he really did, and that's one thing he would admit to. Mokuba was all he had, ever since he was taken to that orphanage with his little brother after their parents died. If he lost him, everything was meaningless. All he worked for was meaningless. Who cares that he held the most powerful company in his hands just to show his step-father he was better then the man could ever dream of? It didn't matter, if Mokuba was gone…

_But now I'm the one gone little brother. I have to get back to you. _

Seto's eyes focused on the blonde, who had begun to murmur and curl up tighter, a small grin on the soft features ensuring that the boy was having sweet dreams. He shook his head. He may not be able to remember his abduction clearly, but what had happened not long ago plagued his mind with dark images with vivid clarity.

* * *

Seto had been stretching, only having woken up minutes before, managing to get the feeling back into his arms and legs when the door opened for the first time since he woke up in here. Seto whirled around, ready to attack and escape, have this bastard arrested and make sure Mokuba was alright, fire every bodyguard in sight and go back to his somewhat normal life but was frozen when the horrid man came in. That's not what made him still; it was what was in his arms.

…_Puppy? Wheeler… why?_

"Look at what I found. This toy was out looking for you. He broadcasted it to the world after all." A chuckle came with that statement, as if he was sharing a joke. Seto, of course, didn't share his humor. "I decided you needed a partner." The word 'Toy' made Seto feel furious, though he couldn't quite place why. His eyes narrowed on Jonas, unwilling to show any emotion, but in truth he was shocked. The puppy had been… looking for him? That meant Mokuba had told Yugi and his friends! He was alright…

_Thank fucking **god**… Mokuba…_

The CEO's moment of relief vanished. Jonas gave a sickly sweet look to the lean blonde then dropped him on the ground with a smirk. Kaiba flinched, unable to hold it back when he heard the blonde's head crack sickeningly against the ground. What made Seto Kaiba scared though was the blonde did nothing. He didn't stir or move. No groan of protest. No shriek of pain and anger. Absolute stillness.

_He's… dead?_

Jonas laughed sadistically as he walked out, the door slamming shut and echoing across the barren walls, swirling with the laughter. It filled Seto with hate and a strange feeling of sickness. There was nothing amusing about the puppy… being…

Seto felt his breath hitch and he rushed over to Wheeler, quickly checking for a pulse. It was there. Seto released a breath of relief. Then proceeded to attempt wake the blonde up, hoping he hadn't been brain damaged. He would contemplate later on why he even fucking cared but right now all he wanted to see was those amber eyes and to hear the second-rate duelist's voice. It had taken him over thirty minutes to rouse the blonde, but it was worth it, even if he only got a glimpse of those brown eyes. It was worth it.

* * *

Seto sighed, moving away from the blonde. He might as well try to sleep. Not much else he could do. Kaiba knew though, that sleep was not going to come to him tonight.

* * *

Joey groaned, his eyes opening once more to darkness. He blinked, guessing it was night but he had no recollection of where he was, or why he was there. As he laid there he became aware of three things. A. He was in his underwear. (Joey began to blush at that realization, wondering where all his clothes had run off to.) B. It was cold and it made his fevered skin freeze. And C. He was covered by something.

Sitting up, Joey lifted up the article (_A blanket? _Joey questioned himself) to his eyes, squinting in the darkness and a gleam of silver off the top of it caught his eye in the barely discernable light. It was most certainly not a blanket. The insignia on what he knew now to be a trench coat was a KC, where the slanted point at the bottom of the K came crashing down on top of the C's head, impaling through it but didn't quite reach the opposite end, serving as an abbreviation, that when spelt out in a whole spelt one thing and only one thing: Kaiba Corporation.

Joey began to feel a blush grace his cheek. If this was Kaiba's trench coat, where was the rest of him? Had all his clothes run off too? Was there an underwear party going on that he didn't know about?

The blonde suddenly flinched as thunder echoed into the chilly room making him search around frantically. The rain had stopped but the lightning storm hadn't. As a blast of lightning smashed into the ground outside, temporarily lighting up the room with its light, Joey's eyes focused on a form he knew to be Kaiba. The teenager was leaning against the wall, one of his knees drawn up his elbow on the same side of the body resting on it, the other leg stretched out, dressed in only pants and a black shirt. No underwear party. Too bad. Joey only got a glimpse of sapphire eyes before the light faded.

"The puppy lives." Seto said softly, but it carried in the room. Thunder crashed into the room making Joey flinch once more. He was grateful for the darkness for the CEO could not see the blonde begin to flush at the comment.

"It must be such an upset for you huh?" Joey said, only half-meaning to be cruel. He didn't feel good enough to participate in this.

"Yes Wheeler it does. Why can't you just go under a rock and rot there for eternity?" Seto replied back, but Joey could tell he wasn't up to this either.

"Where are we?"

"How the hell should I know?" Seto snapped suddenly and Joey winced. Ok bad topic…

"Um… is this you're coat?" Of course Joey wasn't exactly the king of conversation.

"Yes and I'll be wanting it back in the morning, got that mutt? So don't ruin it, its worth more then your house."

"How do you know how much my house costs?" Joey said, his guard up and suspicion creeping through him.

"You mean the one on Pine Street, Apartment 3?"

Joey jumped up in surprise the only meaning of warmth slipping off of him and onto the ground. Bad idea. His head started to throb ruthlessly, his whole body stiff and aching in protest. The worst was his body was now exposed to the cold and it immediately started to run its cold fingers down his skin. Joey didn't care at the moment. "Agh… YA STALKER!"

"I'm not a stalker Mutt. You knew where I live _and_ work. I thought it sufficient that I even out the score. It's only right after all."

Joey didn't have to guess that the older boy was smirking at him. The blonde looked away, embarrassed if anything. The brunette was probably laughing at him silently, knowing he lived in the poorest part of town, and probably knew more then that. He knew the brunette could guess why he was always late to school now. That he didn't have a car and was too stubborn to accept help from the school buses, so he ran to school, every day. That was 2 miles. _At least._

Feeling too embarrassed to talk further he spat out a "Shut up Kaiba" then slowly lay down on the cold ground once more, pulling his arms through the coat arms, twisting his legs in the fabric to warm himself and shut his eyes. He heard a chuckle from the other end, but didn't respond. His head was beating in its own rhythm with a furious migraine and his body ached with tiredness. It was too overwhelming to ignore and the young blonde quickly fell asleep once more.

Seto sighed, listening as the breaths from the other end slowly evened out. The blonde had the right idea. Seto leaned further against the wall, ignoring the pokes in his back because too dignified to sleep on the floor, and slowly shut his eyes. Throughout the occasional lightning bolt and loud boom of thunder, Seto would listen and easily find the sound of breathing, and this all lulled him to dreamland as if it were some strange lullaby.

* * *

The light blasted from behind his eyelids, and he turned to ignore it but the damage had been done. He had been awoken by the morning sun, and it made him rather angry.

Joey groaned a little as he sat up and glanced around as his eyes adjusted. Once they did, his sights were immediately set on Kaiba. He couldn't help but grin. Kaiba's eyes were shut, sleeping peacefully. _So, he does sleep. _Joey mused to himself. He had to admit, he's never seen Kaiba participate in any normal activity any other human being did. He's never seen the boy eat or sleep or even drink! It was almost as if the duelist wasn't human, as if he were a machine. Even his eyes, cold like metal and a dark blue that seemed impossible, seemed inhuman. If he'd never fought with the boy, Joey would even suspect that he boys skin was as cold as his whole soul seemed to be.

It wasn't though. In fact, Kaiba was rather warm. They didn't often have physical contact, but Joey did know the man was, in all honesty, human. He could remember the first time of contact when he had run into the CEO, throwing them both to the floor in his hurry to get to class. The brunette had been very warm, and if Joey hadn't known he had class in less then a minute, he probably would have tried to snuggle against that warmth. He loved heat and his hate for winter was always apparent.

Another time he remembered clearly was on Duelist Kingdom, the first time he ever dueled Kaiba with his whacked out technology. _And, _Joey thought with pride, _I was the first to ever use it. Me. He picked me! Not Yugi, even though they are rivals, but me! Even if I did kind of bait him into it, but he was being a jerk! He even was nice enough to tell me how to do it! _Joey grinned, his thoughts making him giddy and hyper. It was odd to be happy about being a guinea pig, but he was. True, he had been unwise to think he could ever beat Seto Kaiba while he was still an amateur, but he always wanted to beat the boy at something. He still hadn't found anything he could actually beat him against, but Joey really did want to, badly, and one day he will. He'd prove to Kaiba he was no weakling, that there was something he could excel at and maybe Kaiba would stop looking at him like he was 'second rate' at everything.

Joey had lost the duel of course but when the brunette continued his taunts, Joey had gotten angry enough to try and hurt the rich boy physically. Kaiba had merely stepped away, grabbing his wrist with one hand and throwing him into the ground. It had hurt too and Joey remembered the wind getting knocked out of him. He learned then that he wasn't going to beat the brunette in a fist fight that was for sure.

_I've never seen he bleed either…_Joey thought, his thoughts traveling back to Seto's 'inhumanity'. _Does he have blood? Would he scream if he were cut? Can he even feel pain?_

He shook his head. Kaiba probably had a high pain-tolerance level (_unlike me. He wins again damn it! _Joey thought angrily, knowing his hate for pain even if he had been in a gang). He knew though that the brunette could feel pain just like anyone else, he probably just didn't show it.

Joey sighed, his thoughts drifting away from the boy sleeping across the room and took in the room itself that he could now see in the revealed light. He was quickly sick at the sight wishing he never had. (_I'm in prison!_) It was true. The room was only double as big as a normal prison cell but it was built just the same. The floor was gray and rough concrete with cracks in it and little plants were growing between them. The walls weren't as smooth as the floor though. They were formed with that type of plaster that were made up of sharp rock and were thrust out dangerously. (_What's it called? Stecco? _The blonde thought absent-mindedly.) It wasn't very frightening, but it was hard enough so that if one fell into it quickly enough they'd most certainly be cut. Joey felt a bit of respect for the man across the room since he could lean against that and actually _sleep_. Of course, maybe he was just too prideful to actually sleep on the floor. No surprise there.

The windows were in the middle of the walls, four each on three of the four walls, and the windows were level with the ground outside, the room serving as a half-basement but mostly just a holding place. Instead of glass, each window was lined with rusted but tough looking metal bars, close enough together that Joey knew it he put his hand through, he'd never get it back out. The floor under the windows had puddles of fallen rain and mud that had mixed with it. The forth wall, the one with no windows, had a door. The way out obviously. The door was made of metal and a third of the way up was a small rectangle slot, big enough for a set of eyes to look through but not big enough for much more then that. It was often used for the captor to look through and make sure his prisoners were still there living in the miserable cell, unable to escape. The door had no knob, and Joey came to the conclusion that it could only be opened by one side. How disheartening.

His gaze went back to the sleeping duelist. The boy attire was cold looking, a shirt and pants, his previous trench coat donned on Joey. He thought he had seen movement. There it was again!

_Kaiba's… shivering? _Joey immediately felt guilty, looking down at the warm, soft coat covering him. If he hadn't been here Kaiba wouldn't have had to give it up. At least Joey knew the CEO was human enough to feel the cold. If you thought Joey would give up this small token of warmth and help you were wrong. There was no way in hell. Not even the devil himself would make Joey give up his only source of warmth. To prove his silent point, Joey drew it close, rubbing his face against the collar, and giggled childishly. He had Seto's coat. The realization hadn't really hit him till now, but Kaiba had willingly given him his coat. The man wore them so much; one would think he slept in them. The blonde couldn't believe that the duelist would have willingly given it up for him though. The brunette always seemed to hate him so much…

Sadly, his soft laughter had woken up the sleeping teenager. The boy shifted, grunting a bit, and then those sharp, cold blue eyes opened, landed straight on the blonde across from him.

Joey felt a blush grace his cheeks and looked away quickly, feeling silly and embarrassed about his actions even though Kaiba hadn't seen them. He silently berated himself.

He heard Kaiba snort and move to stand. Joey, hurriedly but gingerly, tried to do the same, taking a bit more time then was necessary for any normal, healthy person. He unfortunately wasn't a normal, healthy person. By the time he had gotten to his feet, his head had begun to stir with a small tapping pain but it spun in crazy, whacked out circles like it sometimes would when he was extremely tired. His legs shook ready to collapse under him, barely strong enough to hold himself up. He groaned lightly. It wasn't long before he felt his knees buckle and he fell and his legs probably would have gotten some pretty nasty scraps from the fall. That is, if Kaiba hadn't of caught him.

Two arms encircled his waist, holding him up and the top half of his body leaned against the taller, stronger frame. The blonde laid his head against the older boy's chest, his eyes half closed as the boy took in deep breathes trying to regain some sense of balance within himself. To anyone else this scene would be touching, almost intimate. Joey himself couldn't figure out the reasons to Kaiba's actions until the older one whispered, "Puppy, you're too sick to be moving and I can't have you falling on my favorite trench coat now can I?"

_Damn coat!_

Joey pushed away angrily, Kaiba's words shattering the moment and glared. "I'm fine. I don't need your help." Far from the truth, his head was starting to ache with more fervor and it was still twirling around making its' master sway slightly.

"Puppy, you need a lot of help. Has that fever of yours finally destroyed what little of a mind you have?" Seto words cut in with a smirk gracing his lips.

The blonde felt rage running through him. "Ya bastard. The world would sometimes be a lot better without ya, ya know that?!"

The brunette quirked one eyebrow laughing at Joey with its perfection, as the teenager spoke with mild curiosity. "Sometimes?"

Joey huffed, not caring at his slip up, and turned walking a few paces away despite the precarious swaying he was doing. "Yes well… Mokuba needs you." _As do I, for now._

"Wheeler you look like a fool." Seto pointed out seemingly out of the blue. Seto was like that sometimes, talking about something wholly off-topic to get off anything that could become a more serious conversation. This comment though left Joey confused and made him look back at the older boy, curious to know what he had done this time.

"Huh?"

Seto merely pointed gracefully (_How could one 'point gracefully'. Once again Seto proved he can do the impossible. Show-off, creepy bastard._ Joey cursed angrily) at the only article of clothing he wore besides his boxers. Seto silently mused to himself on how the blonde reminded him of Mokuba when the boy used to play dress up. He ignored the sudden affection he felt for the blonde at his unknown cuteness. **_Cuteness?! _**_Maybe I've been locked up** too** long._

Joey blinked, looking at himself. Their height wasn't a huge difference, but it was enough. The arms of the coat were long enough they covered his hands entirely and the white ends off the coat dragged on the ground like an oversized dress those woman in the Elizabethan ages wore.

"You look like a child, puppy." Seto said chuckling.

"Shut up kitten." Joey said and grinned at Seto's response as he revealed his new pet name. It was anything but a disappointment.

Seto's eyes had widened momentarily at the words his jaw slackening just a bit then his face set and he glared, his face flushing only lightly, but his response made Joey laugh knowing that was the same way he always looked at hearing 'Puppy'. Payback was sweet.

"Stop laughing!" Seto commanded angrily but it only made the blonde laugh harder. In fact, the younger boy doubled over, holding his sides trying to contain his giggles.

"What is so goddamned funny?!"

Snicker, snicker."You!" After a few more giggles Joey had to stop, for his head had begun to hurt and spin once more and breathed in slowly, chuckling a little between breathes.

Seto's glaring face would have sent him into another round of laughter, but they were rudely interrupted by the door making a clicking noise of a lock opening then opening, screeching on its hinges as it was. Both boys flinched at the sound then looked at the man who stood on the other side, grinning at them sadistically. "I'm glad you two are enjoying each others company so much."

Joey, curious (like always) at this new man, blinked in a confused manner, "Who are you?" He took in the man's form, feeling a bit disgusted as he did so. He was very grotesque.

"I'm hurt. You don't know who I am? I'm Jonas, and I'm the one who brought you here." The man, now known as Jonas by both, walked in shutting the door heavily.

Seto watched appreciatively as Joey's eyes became cold and angry and the boy tensed readily for a fight, ill as he was. Seto had to admire his strength knowing the blonde didn't have enough to be even partially useful but was still willing to try. And for once, just this once, they were fighting on the same side. Strange as that was, elation ran through him, and he didn't have any clue why, but before he could contemplate it more the blonde who had suddenly took home into his mind decided to cut into his thoughts with a loud, furious voice.

"Bastard, what do you want with me ya creep?"

"I thought my prey needed a friend." The fat man said eyeing Kaiba meaningfully as he stepped closed towards the pair watching his reaction closely. "Besides Blondie, you're rather cute. I can make you my little sex toy later."

Seto paled a little, an image running through his head. Joey was in a dark room, his arms tied to the headboard of a bed, naked, and his legs spread as the man forced himself in. The blonde was screaming and crying looking pale and sick as he tried to resist but had no hope of escaping. In the boys weakened state, it wouldn't take much for such an act to be committed. The CEO felt rage run through him, and a sick, dirty feeling. No one would touch that blonde.

He didn't get a chance to act on his feelings though. Joey got there first.

"You're disgusting!" The adequate duelist burst out and without another warning rushed at the oncoming opponent, not caring for his girth or size or his own fragile state.

Joey only got in one punch between the eyes before his feet left the ground as he was lifted by his wrist. The blonde scowled angrily, the face smirking insanely back at him and the eyes dark with lust, then suddenly the head snapped away, their eye contact being broken, and Joey's feet hit the ground, collapsing to his knees from the unexpected shift with a grimace. He looked up silently at the furious Kaiba.

Seto drew his hand back ready to punch again, jumping back as one tree-trunk leg swept at him, and backed up a few more steps to give them space. He learned quickly though that the move had been a bad one when the man lunged at him, bringing both to the ground. Seto growled his legs pinned under the man's body, both his arms being held down and he glared angrily at the face leering above him. He so very much wanted to crush him…

"Oh I'm sorry. If you're so jealous, I'll have a go with you too before I kill you." The man said leaning closer with a laugh, his rancid breath invading Seto's senses. The brunette sneered hatefully, spitting into his face, hating that he was unable to do more. The small eyes narrowed angrily, looking ready for murder. Fortunately for Seto, the idiot had forgotten something.

He forgot about the puppy.

Joey had somehow found the strength to make a surprise attack, and he jumped onto the man's back, Seto grunting under the unexpected extra weight feeling all the air in his body expelling out of him. Wheeler didn't stop there though. He reached up, grabbing two clumps of wiry hair in his hands, viciously twisting and tugging with no mercy, his eyes wild with adrenaline and fury.

Jonas let out a cry of pain, immediately trying to rid himself of the nuisance by standing, Joey's whole weight behind his furious tugging now since his feet could only graze the ground. The man began to back up, his hands clawing at the relentless arms. Seto discovered the meaning of his actions before Joey did but when he let out a cry of alarm it was too late.

The fatter form had backed away far enough that he was in jumping range. Of what? The wall. Joey didn't realize it till it hit him, in the literal way, unable to hear the brunette's yell. The man bent his knees then bounded backwards and Joey could only cry out in agony as his whole backside got smashed into the wall and his head cracked audibly against it. His vision blackened slightly but he refused to let up on his hold. He felt the body lean forward slowly then quickly snapped back, and the blonde felt his head hit the wall once more, giving out another yell of anguish. His vision totally blackened, his hold slacking. It didn't register into his mind that the body had stepped away and he was falling to the ground.

Seto had managed to stand between all this, his whole face paling as his cellmate hit the ground. The brown eyes were open but clouded and dark. His eyes narrowed when the man above laughed tauntingly and kicked the puppy in the ribs. Joey only whimpered curling up a little, his eyes glassy with tears that had begun to fall from the temporarily sightless eyes.

The scene made Seto feel angry, as angry as he had been when he witnessed Mokuba being hurt by this same bastard. "Stop it!"

Jonas only smirked, his dark eyes flashing in pleasure, and drew his foot back then kicked the younger duelist in the face, the blonde's head snapping around and Seto waited for a moment to hear the boy mumble a response, or issue some sort sound of pain. There was none.

Something inside him snapped. Seto took in deep breaths, both fists clenching hard enough that his nails had begun to draw blood. His whole body started to shake in rage and fury, his eyes wild and seeing red, his sights on Jonas as he bellowed, "I said, STOP!" Then the furious, crazed CEO lunged at the man, all sense of humanity gone from his mind and he attacked with pure instinct. He had never felt more enraged in his life but this man had to die. No one hurt Joey like that. No one!

After that, the brunette had no more coherent thoughts and he moved without thinking, his body becoming entranced with his animalistic urges.

Nails marred the flesh. Teeth bit viciously, drawing blood and sometimes even cutting out clumps off flesh. Yells and screams could be heard, but who made them no one could tell. Seto continued his assault. Punching, kicking, scratching, biting. Red was the only thing his vision saw. His head spun with anger and he crashed his forehead with the other's only set on making this man feel as much pain as he himself was. Screaming. Who was screaming? Seto was too far gone to realize it was him. His eyes were wide and the pupil's small, almost fully covered by the sharp blue.

The two bodies wrestled on the ground Seto still doing as much damage as he could even when he was pinned to the ground. His body was thrusting upwards, trying to throw the man off, his cries of rage echoing off the gray walls. He twisted and turned biting at anything that got too close to him and slashed his only free arm at the face above him, trying to claw out the other's eyes. There was a dripping on the ground, sounding almost like soft rainfall, but Seto knew from the smell and taste in his mouth that it was blood that rained against the concrete floor, coloring it like a new set of paint. The color choice: crimson red. The brunette panted furiously, his voice hoarse and scratchy from his continuous screaming but his struggles didn't stop.

Throughout all this Kaiba could feel nothing being inflicted on himself. If he had been punched or kicked his mind was too far gone to tell him it had happened. All he could feel was absolute hatred and the primal need to kill this man. His fury and rage. His pain for Joey. God it hurt. He could never understand why it hurt so much to think he's lost the blonde. To never see his smile or his eyes shining with mirth or anger ever again. To never feel their bodies pressed close together, even if a fight. No, Seto Kaiba could not ever imagine his life without the cheerful, carefree, independent blonde ruining his life cycle with his indignant yelps and cries of anger when they fought or teased each other. It just wasn't possible for him to be gone…

It all came to a shocking halt when his head was grabbed and smashed against the ground. Seto's vision of red quickly turned black, unable to fathom how Joey had been able to stand two of those and _still_ be conscious, as he fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

Jonas grumbled as he got off the boy, standing and began to limp towards the door, intent on healing himself and killing the wild boy later. He'd pay dearly for this. He'd make him suffer!

All the while Joey witnessed this, only half conscious of it, but not horrified from the actions. In fact he was pleased. As the door shut, screeching in protest as the action was done, the blonde rolling onto his stomach and began to crawl with the last of his strength to Kaiba's side. His stamina gave out, and he laid his head on the older boy's arm, pulling out his arms from the coat so it could cover both of them and curled against Seto's side, shutting his eyes slowly.

_He can bleed and scream. He can lose it. Seto you are definitely human. Thank you. It was for me. Right?_

His question was one that needed no confirmation. He already knew the answer and it helped to ease him into sleep a small smile on his lips. That and the soft pitter-patter of rain that had suddenly started up again, that would later turn to ice, then snow as the temperatures dropped to below freezing during the course of the day.

* * *

Seto groaned as he awoke shifting a bit. It took him a moment but he realized with harsh clarity that something was against him and holding down his left arm. His eyes snapped to a head of blonde hair, and he smiled a little at the sight of the young duelist sleeping peacefully against him, his breath visible in the air but their bodies against one another was creating nice warmth, Joey especially since he was still stricken with fever. He was alright… except…

Seto started reaching for the blonde hair. He could visibly see stained blood coloring blonde hair. Not that it was surprising considering how many times the boy had his head hit in one day but it was a tad shocking to see it.

Then, something else drew his attention sharply away from the blonde: his fingers.

_What the fuck?!_

Seto, in all honesty, would be appalled at such language but right now he was too shocked to care. His fingers… they were reddish-brown… _with blood. _Seto's hand started to shake at the sight, his eyes widened in horror. What had happened? The duelist quickly tried to recall what had happened yesterday. At least he thought it to be yesterday. The sun couldn't rise twice in one day after all. All he could remember was witnessing Joey get hurt when his thoughts had turned on him and made him think Joey had died. He got angry, then… nothing. There was nothing after that but darkness. He couldn't conjure up any moment after that. There was nothing! His mind was blank!

His whole body was plagued with a sense of terror aimed at the blonde pressed so closely against him. Was it… his?! His terror took over his body this time as he threw the coat off of their bodies to scan the blonde's body. Joey gave a small groan of loss as he pressed closer. Seto sighed lightly, finding nothing on the slim body that would lead to so much blood, and then looked over his self. He had a few minor cuts and bruises but nothing serious. That left one person.

Jonas.

_I… I must have done this… But I can't for the life of me remember…_

Seto searched through his mind but he found only a white screen would bravely come from the shadows to face him the rest of the events hiding like cowards in the deepest parts of his brain. He sighed, deciding to forget the whole issue since it was beginning to give him a migraine and concentrated on the puppy against him. The body was shivering heavily and the brunette inspected the damage down to the blonde's head, concluding that it was nothing but a cut and a possible concussion, and then felt his fever. He prayed his mind was just hurting to much from a sudden blinding headache to think straight but the blonde had seemed to become warmer then the last time he checked.

"Wheeler, it's time to get up." Seto said shaking him a little. He got a small mewl from the boy but nothing more. He shook him harder, this time managing to stir him into the waking world. The brown eyes opened to regard Seto without really seeing him. In fact, his eyes seemed to go right through him, clouded with delirium.

"Puppy?" The eyes showed no recognition, not even a flicker to install hope. Seto gingerly lifted the mutt's head off his arm and laid it on the ground so he could sit up then pushed the blonde on his back and started to shake him much harder, more frantic then before. "Come on, wake up!" Those unseeing eyes continued to stare up at him and Seto would have thought him dead if his chest wasn't moving with slow breaths. His whole mind had been covered with panic. Why wasn't he responding? "_Joey_!" The outburst made everything right again. The brown eyes slowly unclouded and the blonde blinked hard, shaking his head a bit and grimacing when he realized doing so hurt.

"Kaiba stop yelling. I'm tired and cold…" Joey murmured back weakly.

Seto rolled his eyes but as he gently coaxed the younger duelist into a sitting position, the blonde's protests started to get louder. "I know. I'm trying to help." The only way the other boy would ever get warm again was by sharing body heat. He drew the blonde's back against his chest, grabbing his coat and threw it over him as well.

At any other time, Seto Kaiba wouldn't believe it and later he would pass it off as something that 'needed to be done' but for now… this was nice.

Joey smiled contently, rolling his head in a more comfortable position, leaning closer and his eyes shutting. Kaiba was making him feel warm… and fluttery. He couldn't understand why, his mind was too jumbled by sickness to think anything discernable, but it made him happy enough that he was close to falling back in his dreams. But Kaiba prevented it. He always had to ruin a good thing.

"Puppy, don't go to sleep. If you do, I can't guarantee that you'll wake up again." It was a soft warning, and under that soft warning was a hasher, more fearful meaning. Joey, even in his state of mind, knew what Seto had meant. "That's ok… I'd die happy."

Joey felt the arms around him shake then tighten a bit. He smiled, but he would follow the orders that he had been given. He sighed, refusing to let his eyes close, and concentrated on the brightness of the white snow outside making a breath-taking, beautiful, tranquil scene outside and Kaiba's soft breaths next to him made it all the more perfect. Yes, he could stay like this for quite awhile.

* * *

Yeah! Second chapter has been completed!

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Thanks. You have a long pen name you know that?

**Ayamari**: I'm glad you like it

**Caecuslupa**: Well now you know who did it eh? And like I said Bakura isn't showing up… unless you mean Ryou who's Bakura in English and… Grr why did they have to make the names so whacked out here? Blah there is nothing strange about calling Bakura Ryou and having his Yami named Bakura. But nooo, that was just too hard for them wasn't it? Oh well thanks for liking it!

**Miyo**: glad to hear it! I hope my story went in an okay direction for you.

**311lovesygo**: I did? Really?! Wow thanks! It's hard capturing ones personality on paper, but I think the hardest character to write is Seto! Next to him it's Yami. I was nervous about the whole thing and I hope I did Seto ok.

**Tainted Hikari**: hehe, I just pout the whole Seto as a cat to add some humor to my over serious story. Hehehe awe Yugi and Yami together is so cute. Sadly that's the only hikari/spirit pair I can stand. Werid, yes?

**Seto'swhiterose88**: Whoa, long review! Hey writing and reading don't always correspond but thanks for reviewing. That's what counts. oh and yes, I know I had a really long intro, but that's half the fun right? –Insert nervous laugh- haha Seto's a hero? He's so evil all the time I can never tell. well, Joey never does say how his parents divorced so I made something up and it explains why he hates lightning . Yeah I know he's obsessed, he knows the feeling is there he just doesn't realize it. Haha. You mean, Mokuba's story actually sounded ok? I was worried about that part since it's hard to make someone saw a story in a story and actually make it seem real. Awe I'm sorry for making ya cry! –Hands tissue- yeah you're questions are answered. It's also because Jonas didn't trust Joey since he knew Kaiba, so he took him as well. The whole rape think was just a weird angsty thought of mine. Poor little Joey he's just too hard to resist. –Latches onto said blonde and gets killed by over possessive Seto- I'm hoping that reader's can figure this one out on their own though. Readings not fun if you have to explain everything right? Awe thanks I'm so happy you like it so much! Whoa, long reply. Haha!

**Killian**: yes, I'm sorry. Joey too! I didn't want to do it! Well yes I did… but that's not the point! It had to be done, it was the only way!

**Yuriko-chan**: Yes power to SetoxJoey! They are my favorite couple ever! Thanks yeah its 2005 now isn't it? Amazing huh?

**Fiby**: oops… I killed someone… -looks around then covers you with white sheet- haha, I hope that means you like it, if so thanks. If not, I'm sorry.

**Jadej.j**: I hope this chapter explained your questions! Thanks for the review.

**Copperwolf**: I know, aren't Seto and Joey just so cute together? Oh I like the pen name very… evil sounding and angst-like and just so cool sounding! glad you like it!

**Yami no kokoro**: I wonder what inspired your pen name? –Smiles- hehe, yes poor Jou huh? Hehehe it's not the end of the world I promise! It's all part of my master plan.

**Mistress Luna**: Oh thank you so much! And I'm so glad you like it!

**DrJigen**: thank you. I hope you liked the next installment!

**Trempush**: I did! Did you like?

**Luchs**: Because Sunday only comes once a week. Hehe! I thought it would be only right that Jou gets back at Kaiba with 'kitten' although just like 'puppy' it's not that insulting. Just cute and underlined with the love they feel! And argh I know! –kills all their, there, and they're- they are my worst part in writing. I always write the wrong one somehow! They're evil! Haha but thanks for telling me. Really, I need to know these things so I can make my writing better!

**BarbedWire23**: Thanks. I'm glad it got you interested. I was hoping to make a story that would be different and grab people's attention

**DarkRoseBlood**: oh yes, the length. 15 pages (same as this chapter) that's a good length?! My, it's so much reading. I like the pen name by the way. Very… different.

Once more, **thank you**, all my reviewers! And for those who at least took the time to read **thank you as well**! I know my chapters aren't short; in fact they're the longest I've ever had. In fact this is the longest planned fic I've ever made and stuck through with it! Inspiration is a God. Anyways just thank you to all. Happy new years!

It's 3 in the morning on a Sunday but hopefully my fic is up by this evening but you never know with this website. 24 hours at max. Hopefully though it won't make my readers wait that long!

Until next Sunday you all, Bye! And for those who plan to review, thank you! I'd really like the opinion, especially on Seto! He's so complicated it's hard to predict what he'd say or do in certain unknown situations. Awe, but that's why people love him right? Ja ne!


	3. Waiting

**Author:** Fire Kitten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba is kidnapped and it's up to Yugi and his friends to find him. But what happened when one of their own is captured as well?

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male relationship), kidnapping, slight swearing, slight bloodshed

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey, Tristan/Duke

Thank you for visiting my fanfic. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but I'm rather proud of it. It's my first inspired fanfic. Now I used their English names since I hadn't know how to spell Jounouchi when I started until I got about 20 pages into the fic but now I wish I hadn't because I can't stop writing their Japanese ones!

For anyone who doesn't know:

Joey Wheeler is Jounouchi Katusya

Tristan is Honda

Tea is Anzu

Ryou is Bakura

Duke is Otogi

Serenity is Shizuka

Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Yami and Yugi are all the same. As for Bakura's yami? He won't be appearing in this fic. Sorry Bakura lovers although he shall get mentioned! Neither will Marik, Isis, or Shadi. Hey we have Seto and that counts for something, right? Now read to your Yaoi-loving content!

* * *

That was how Jonas found them a half-hour later: Seto Kaiba holding Joey trying to share their warmth in what would be called an 'intimate' or 'romantic' moment by most onlookers. It only made the man feel sick, but a sudden pleasure struck him when he realized it would be him that would break this loving moment.

The door was opened violently, crashing against the wall with a scream. Seto's eyes became cold as ice as his head snapped up to regard their host. He scowled, immediately pulling away and standing. Joey was only able to utter a soft cry of protest as his body fell back, sprawling out on the floor with the white coat pinned under him. He didn't even bother to move, knowing he hadn't the strength nor will to do so. Kaiba couldn't help but notice that he fell in the most seductive way, but he looked away quickly, stepping in front of the blonde protectively.

Jonas smirked, walking forward. "Awe, did I interrupt some special love moment? Sorry Kaiba," He spoke the named like a curse, "but today is the day you die."

Seto scoffed but he couldn't help but feel that rage returning, rushing up and making his blood boil. He grit his teeth, feeling tense and murderous as his vision started to cloud.

Jonas smirked. That's exactly how he wanted him. Fighting with anger would only make the bastard clumsy, much easier to kill, and then the little Blondie would be his. How _delightful_!

Joey was watching this from where he lay and bit his lip, watching as he had been forced to before. He couldn't see much since the brunette's back was facing him but he didn't need to. The tense, angered aura around the older one's body was coming off in waves and he was gripping his fists in a painful looking way. Kaiba was… losing it again. The blonde felt fear run through him. Not even Seto Kaiba could get excused for murder. Even if the police didn't take him in he would be damaged internally for the crime. No one was ever the same after killing someone…

"Kaiba…" His voice was merely a squeak. Too low…

"K-Kaiba…" He said a little louder, his voice cracking and harsh but Seto's attention was still drawn on the man before him.

The blonde growled in anger then drew in a deep breath. "**_Seto_**!"

Seto froze, hearing the cry from behind him. He slowly turned to look back at the younger boy. He winced a bit looking at the vulnerability of who he knew to be Joey Wheeler, and his shoulders slumped as he looked into concerned and disappointed golden-brown eyes. If he ever felt guilty in his life it was now. The blonde head shook once frowning at Kaiba, but Seto understood what the blonde was trying to say.

_Don't do something you'll regret._

The brunette could only nod slightly, but it was enough. Joey grinned at him they laid his head back down, too tired to hold it up anymore. Seto turned once more, taking a calming breath, and then slowly pulled himself back together. This wasn't who he was. Seto Kaiba was not some beast; he wasn't a murderer or a monster. Mokuba would never look at him the same way if he was. He would no longer be the greatest big brother in the world; he'd be a killer…

Seto silently thanked the blonde, never feeling more grateful at his so called 'hated enemy' then he was that moment. His eyes narrowed on Jonas, fully in control of himself. As he started walking forward he smirked. His eyes were cold because this time he knew he would not be pushed around. No one tore him away from his family. No one threatened the puppy. And even more important, no one made him lose control. This Jonas was just another pushover, someone he could and will stomp on easily. Nothing ever stopped him before, why start now?

As Jonas stared down his opponent he started to back away, fear flashing across his face. One moment Kaiba had been ready to attack with the desperation of a man who couldn't escape, now he looked… "You're not human!"

"Oh I'm very human. You though, you are lower then dirt. You aren't worthy enough to be the mud on my shoes." The CEO hissed his eyes narrowed. "You kidnapped me, you hurt Mokuba, and you threatened the puppy with rape. I say that's pretty inhumane, wouldn't you? That's why people like you get locked up in cells. Maybe you're small little mind can't comprehend this, but I'll spell it out for you. You're worthless. Nothing. The world is going to crush you." Seto sneered. "Starting with me."

Jonas scowled but he didn't get a chance to say anything for Seto had already sprung forward. A punch to the face, Jonas' head snapped. A kick to the gut, the man couldn't breath. The last blow finished him. Seto spun, bringing his leg up and kicked him right in the face.

He let his foot touch the ground gracefully, watching as the ugly body crumbled to the ground and smirked a bit, internally glad he had decided to learn how to fight. Somehow, even when he was young he knew he would have to face someone physically, whether it be for himself or Mokuba. He wasn't going to be like the scrawny weak types, like Yugi. No, he would fight back, because no one took advantage of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations.

Suddenly remembering Joey, the CEO turned and he felt his heart stop. His eyes were closed… For what was probably the third time Seto's first thoughts were that the blonde had died when his back was turned. As the panic took over his mind, Seto ran towards the blonde, falling to his knees, his momentum making both knees crack against the ground. He could barely feel the pain as he started to shake the duelist. "Wake up puppy! Please wake up!" He could see Wheeler's breath in the air so he was still, thankfully, alive but for how long? "I can't leave you alone for five seconds can I?" He frowned. Joey needs a doctor, now.

The CEO leaned over slowly picking up the half-coat wearing blonde, one arm sliding under the other's shoulders and his other arm locked around the knees, and stood carefully. He winced a bit as pain shot through his knees from the extra weight but decided to ignore it. He sighed, tightening his hold and started to walk out of what had been his temporary home for the past few days. They were finally free.

* * *

"Seto!!"

The brunette looked up in alarm as he was suddenly caught in a strong hug by none other then his little brother. He looked down at Mokuba with a slight smile, reaching down to hug him back. "Hello Mokuba. You're alright, right?"

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically and began to pour out questions. "What happened? How's Joey?! Seto… you're cheek!"

Seto smiled faintly, "I'm fine Mokuba. Just a scratch." He couldn't even remember how he had gotten it, but it was the only thing that marred his flesh that he couldn't hide from Mokuba.

"Kaiba…" Seto glanced up and regarded the others who had joined Mokuba. They were here. For Joey. All of them: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, Duke and Serenity. All of them looking concerned and anxious.

The older Kaiba let his eyes fall on the shortest one of the group, "What Yugi?"

"Joey is he…?"

What was he supposed to say? 'Everything's going to be alright?' No that would be lying. Seto didn't know anything. He didn't know since they had taken the duelist away to do god knows what to him. He _hated_ not knowing.

After successfully making it through the small, dull looking house and into the living room, he had laid Joey out on the couch while calling for a helicopter. Both of them were in the middle of a forest and Seto only knew they were near Domino because he could see Kaiba Corps. Building and easily guide the plane. At that point, he had tried his best to keep Joey warm, but he took back his coat and leaving the boy rather bare. He still had an image to keep up, and being nice was not part of his cold reputation. But Seto did his best, hugging the blonde to his chest and keeping him as warm until the helicopter arrived, immediately going to Domino Hospital. After telling the pilot to return to that horrid place and collect there captor to take him to the prison (He didn't need worry about evidence. One look at house's 'basement' and his influence alone was enough to get the man thirty years), he rushed Joey into the infirmary. Once they laid him on a stretcher and took him through the white doors, he didn't see the blonde or hear a word since.

It had taken him over an hour to realize calling Mokuba would be a good idea. His brother had probably been so worried and he himself could use the company. After doing so, he spent the next ten minutes in the bathroom cleaning his hands of blood and covering his wounds, trying to pretend that what happened in that prison never had. The cut would be a furious reminder, as would Joey's condition. The boy had not stirred once between the time of their freedom to the time of his second imprisonment into a whole other jail: the hospital.

Seto so desperately wished to forget it all, especially the moments when he had been… almost loving to Joey. It confused him, and sickened him. How could he do such a thing? He should have just let the mutt die, because Seto Kaiba was loving to no one. Except Mokuba of course, but Mokuba didn't count. The little boy was his brother, they were all they had. Joey had no piece in this puzzle of his life. What could the blonde possibly do for him? It made no sense!

It didn't surprise him that Mokuba had brought the second-rate duelist's friends though. He had expected it in fact. He just didn't know if he should tell the story. In fact, he shouldn't. He did his job by protecting the blonde and getting him this far. Let the dog tell it himself.

"I don't know." Seto answered back. He could say nothing else, for it was the truth. He didn't know if the mongrel was alright, even alive.

He watched as the faces fell in disappointment and sadness but Seto ignored it. It wasn't his problem damn it! Why should he care if the mutt-

"Mr. Kaiba?" A voice called.

Seto glanced up and took in the new figure calling his name. The man was dressed in white, a clipboard in hand and a stethoscope hanging from his neck. His sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously. He hated doctors. They also seemed to harbor bad news and the expression on their face never helped much. It makes one think that their world was about to end.

He walked forward crossing his arms, leaving his brother and the puppy's friends behind. "What?"

"Hello, I'm Doctor Brown. Come with me… _alone_." The doctor said glancing over the brunette's shoulder pointedly.

Seto spared them a glance and they stopped advancing. Mokuba pouted looking at Seto for help. The CEO knew Mokuba wanted to come but… maybe it was in both their better interests if he went alone. He shook his head at his brother then hurriedly followed the doctor. He was led to what he knew as going to be Joey's room, but no amount of bracing himself could prepare himself for what he saw.

_Oh… puppy…

* * *

_

Yugi frowned watching Kaiba walking away with the doctor. There was nothing he could do, except wait and pray. _This is all my fault. If I had just made Joey stay at my place he wouldn't of gotten into this mess! He could be hurt and I knew he hadn't been feeling well! God Joey… I'm so sorry._

"Come on everyone." Bakura said as cheerfully as possible, although it was obvious how shaken up this whole mess had made him. "Let's take a seat." A silent agreement was made and everyone sat down in the far corner of the waiting room.

Yugi sat down, Tea automatically sitting next to him and on his other side Honda sat down also managing to be next to Serenity, Duke next to her, then Bakura then Mai. Mokuba took a seat across from them.

"Do you think Joey's going to be alright?" Serenity whispered, bringing her knees up to her chest and burying her face in them. It had scared her so badly when she found out her big brother was in the hospital with an unknown condition. It was like reliving the Battle City semi-finals all over again. A sob passed her lips.

"Hey come on Serenity, this is Joey we're talking about. He's never let you down before. Knowing him he's got a cold and he's whining about it like it's a death sentence." Tristan said trying to cheer her up. Also, he was rather certain whatever was wrong with his pal wasn't anything serious. Joey tended to be overdramatic over little things. Of course, anyone who watched the blonde duel would know that. Like in his duel with Mako when he freaked out over holographic water acting like it actually hurt him or when he got a paper cut in class one day and made everyone freak out because he said he was bleeding to death. Yeah if that's not overdramatic then Yami Bakura was a totally sane person.

Duke smiled a bit and nodded eagerly in agreement. "Tristan's right. There's nothing to worry about. Any minute now he's going to come out here and laugh at us all for worrying about him."

Serenity lifted her head to glance at each of them in turn. "Really?"

"Really!" They both said as the rest nodded as eagerly as possible. Tristan gave Duke an appreciative look. Ever since the whole Dungeon Dice Monster thing, Duke had been one hard person to accept in their group of friends. He wasn't very trustworthy but eventually, especially in the virtual game world that Noah nearly killed them all in, they learned to allow him in. The dice lover had done everything in his power to get on everyone's good side and hopefully redeem himself. Lucky for them that they had because the ebony-haired teenager turned out to be very dedicated and loyal, although rather sarcastic and joking at times.

Though what scared Tristan was the fact of how fast he came to trust the same man who had turned his best pal into a dog slave. Normally he wouldn't give an inch to anyone who dared to embarrass or hurt his friends but for Duke it was like someone just clicked a switch in his mind and he would lay his life out for the other to do with as he wished. It was almost like he was in love with him!

_Ha-ha, that's crazy… right?! _Tristan snuck another glance at Duke. The game creator was twirling one of his locks of hair within his fingers while speaking with Bakura, his green eyes shifting around his surroundings. Yeah… totally crazy. He liked girls, nice and pretty like Serenity. Sure it's not like he's never ever thought about doing… you know… _that_… but that's just hormones, right? Right. Why was it so hard to convince himself of that?

Tristan looked away before he got caught staring and shut his eyes; immediately when he did he thought of something. Back when they were stuck in that virtual game he remembered how Noah had turned Kaiba and Mokuba to stone so he could win a duel and Yugi decided to step up and take Kaiba's place. So Noah tried a different tactic of turning each and every one of them into statues, just to make Yug scared and helpless and hopefully lose the duel from lack of concentration. That green haired freak had chosen Duke first. It had been… terrifying to say the least. He could still hear that scream echoing in his mind. There had been nothing any of them could do either and that had been the worst realization ever. It had been… weird knowing that if Yugi didn't win then Duke would be gone… forever. It just wasn't something Tristan could have accepted, in fact he had freaked out. Luckily he had been second in line and didn't get much of a chance to dwell on it but still!

The event had filled him up with strange and confusing feelings he'd never experienced before, nor did he really want to know what they were. If he hadn't been stuck in a robot monkey's body he probably would have done something irrational and stupid he was sure of it. Ever since then though, he had pushed away that occurrence, trying not to dwell on it or the fact that they all had a near death experience… again. If one thing had went differently then Duke could have been-

"Tristan? Hello, you in there?"

Tristan's eyes popped open meeting the same green ones that were in his thoughts and by instinct he backed away in his seat; a little too quickly because his head met the wall behind his seat. "Argh!" He held his head rubbing it slightly as Duke laughed lightly at him.

"Don't do that!"

"Well, you just kind of spaced out. Are you alright?" There was true concern in the other boy's voice. Tristan looked at him warily, as if searching for something then slowly nodded.

"Just fine."

Duke gave him a wry smile, but he knew better then to crack a joke right now, so he merely nodded and took his seat once more. Neither of them was in the best of moods to be humorous and he'd rather not jeopardize his later chances with the boy. If there were any that is. Yeah, he'd admit it to himself. He had a bit of a crush on Tristan Taylor. In fact, ever since they met, even if it was on bad terms, he felt a bit uneasy around the taller speed demon. He didn't know what it was that attracted him to Tristan.

When he first decided to accept Yugi's offer of friendship he had no idea how twisted the whole experience would truly become for him. It had started off with slight jealously towards Joey and Tristan's relationship. They were best buds, who could deny that? He never had a friend that close, in fact he never had a friend at all until Yugi had asked it of him. Of course his mind was started to take the whole 'buddy, buddy' act by thinking every small thing they did implied a lot more. That's when the jealousy turned towards all out hate. If he remembered it correctly it was during the finals, when Joey had 'died' so to speak. It was just the way Tristan had… acted that made him bristle with anger.

It was a good thing he had an iron grip on his tongue and his self-control was flawless but he couldn't help but be hurt. Sure the reasoning made sense. Not even he was feeling too great after watching Joey fall mercy to Marik's twisted shadow game but it was almost like Tristan loved the damn blonde! It had hurt… and if he hadn't of confronted Yugi about it he probably would have always had a secret feeling of hate for the aspiring duelist.

Well actually it was more like Yugi confronted him…

* * *

"Duke I need to speak with you." Yugi said out of the blue one school morning. How could he resist? Yugi was one of his greatest friends; in fact, the tri-colored duelist had been the first to actually _offer_ him friendship and after stepping into the unknown world he learned to like it even with all his inexperience.

"Sure!" Yugi led him to the cover of some tree, hoping to ward away prying eyes and ears. The green-eyed teenager made himself comfortable against a tree, waiting for the other to speak. Was it just him or had the innocent boy's eyes turned crimson?

_Nah._

"Hey, Duke… why have you been so hostile towards Joey? Are you two still not friends?"

_Stupid boyfriend stealing mutt!_

"No, of course not!"

A suspicious glance then a look of understanding was his response.

"Oh, I see. Then I guess it's because of Tristan right?"

Duke spluttered, unable to form any words for a moment. "T-Tristan? I'm not mad at him!" His eyes narrowed, almost looking as if the thought alone was appalling.

"I know." Yugi suddenly walked next to him smirking. He was in one of those 'moods' again. The ones were he seemed to just be a totally different person. Peculiar how it never had bothered him before now. It made the whole conversation a little too serious for Duke's liking. He just prayed this didn't end in a fight because he didn't need to lose his friends now that he finally found some!

The next thing that was said not only elated the dice master but made him feel sick and nervous.

"You've got to stop being mean to Joey. Him and Tristan are just friends and that's all there is too it. Once you learn to accept that maybe you'll also have the courage to ask Tristan out, eh?" The shorter boy gave him a smile and then walked away.

It was later that he figured out he had been talking to Yami the whole time.

* * *

That had happened quite a few months ago, right after Kaiba's twisted tournament. Thanks to Yami though, Duke had been able to get his act together, silently forgive Joey and slowly they warmed up to each other and truly acted like friends around each other. Though for quite some time the dice player had been nervous that everyone, including Tristan knew of his crush. Once again the pharaoh stilled those thoughts with a quick few words telling him it was only him and Yugi who knew.

Of course, even with all his fame, fortune, self-control, cockiness, and good looks Duke Devilin stilled hadn't managed to ask out the person he was beginning to think as his one and only love. He was just too scared.

**_Damn!

* * *

_**

The blonde puppy was a pale, ghost white, tubes and wiring connecting into him in the most uncomfortable looking ways. There were so many, Wheeler had practically become a live computer. He was wearing a light green robe; open down the middle, that contrasted with his pale skin harshly. It was nothing like the green jacket he liked to wear so much. That one made his hair and eyes more extravagant. His head and across his chest were covered in bandages, as if someone had tried to mummify him and got bored.

"What…" Was all Seto had managed to get out, looking away.

"Mr. Wheeler here will be just fine, physically. The boy had suffered a minor head injury and a fractured rib. Other then that he has a few cuts and bruises, which will all heal with time. The real problem was the sickness. He has a fever of 107 degrees and was severely dehydrated and somewhat malnourished. A few days of the right foods and liquids can cure this easily."

"I have a feeling that's not all." Seto murmured, feeling something forbidding in the air.

"You are correct. That isn't the bad news. Mr. Kaiba I'm afraid your friend here has fallen into a coma." Dr. Brown said carefully. The boy next to him whirled around on him looking like he was about to scream. "Now don't get upset Mr. Kaiba. The high fever drew his mind away, so it could concentrate more fully on healing his body. Think of it as a way of saving himself. Now, I can't guarantee he will wake up once he gets better, some do and some don't and at what time I can not say either. What you can do for him though is keep a level head and talk to him. Even if he's asleep, he can hear you Mr. Kaiba. It will help his mind keep itself together, and if you keep faith he will eventually wake up."

Kaiba frowned, looking back at the puppy. _He may not wake up? That's impossible. He can't just leave like that._

"I shall leave you two alone," With that the doctor walked out. Kaiba appreciated the way he said 'the two'. It made it sound like there was still hope. Joey wasn't dead, just sleeping…

Seto approached the bed quietly, looking down at the duelist. He sighed. "You're going to be alright puppy. I know it…" He reached over ruffling the blonde hair marveling on how soft and silky the locks were. Before, he would have found his actions strange but now it almost was natural…

Seto backed away then walked out. He had a few people he needed to speak with. As he walked out though, he had no idea of how he was going to break the news. If he took it bad, only God knew how bad they would take it.

The waiting room seemed to be ensnared with bad emotions. Worry, concern, panic, fear, sadness, anger, hate and about twenty other emotions Seto couldn't name. The room seemed stuffy and confined. There were mothers crying over there hurt children, brothers fighting over whose fault it was that they landed their youngest brother in this god forsaken place. Then there was his group in the far corner of the room, sitting. Silent, solemn and waiting patiently. For him.

Seto wondered idly why he had to do all these things that shouldn't have been thrown on him in the first place. What had he done that had been so wrong? Was it because he despised Joey and irony had decided to play its hand into his life? He ruled his own life, and what he did for the blonde was his decision. He will admit to that at least, but it didn't make this job any easier. He steeled himself for what was about to come next, and he approached them, his boots clicking on the white tiled ground and successfully signaling his presence. (_What **isn't** white? _Seto thought to himself, deciding that white was no longer a good color to wear.)

They all looked at him at the same time, and the CEO found he was at a loss for words, as he sat down gracefully next to Mokuba and decided to say nothing. Let them talk first. That was a good idea. He hated starting conversations, it was so bothersome.

After a few minutes of silence, the others came to the realization that Seto was not going to speak on his own. The brunette watched their eyes seeing the many questions bouncing in the reflective orbs and knew none of them had any idea as to where to start. He could wait. Even Mokuba, his normally hyper and talkative brother, was silent, kicking his legs back and forth in a nervous manner.

It was Bakura who broke the ice, with an innocent smile gracing his lips, "So how's Joey?"

Seto gave the white-haired boy a glare, and Bakura's smile faltered. It wasn't that he was surprised by the question. He knew it had been coming, he just didn't know how to answer it. The blue-eyes white dragon card holder started to bite his tongue. The real question is: How did he answer it without hurting or shocking them too badly?

_Wait a minute why do I care? If they want to cry like five year olds, let them. It's not my problem, nor will it ever be. Joey is there friend, not mine and Mokuba will take this well. He's faced worse. Much worse. Yes that's it, I'll tell the truth. Who knows, maybe I'll even get enjoyment out of their pain._

The young CEO smirked, "He's…" He hesitated, his smirk falling as he gazed at their hopeful faces. He couldn't do it. Why couldn't he do it? His stomach started to twist in such a painful way. Did the puppy get him sick?

"He's?" One of them whispered, expectantly. He wasn't sure who, because now he was having trouble breathing. There was no air in this room. The duelist's eyes started to dart around the room trying to look anywhere but at them.

"Seto?" He had to get out of here!

Standing quickly, he didn't say anything. He, for once in his life, knew that his voice would not be able to speak without it cracking. Yes, the puppy has made him sick, very sick. And he should leave, before he got them sick too. That made sense. It was only polite. He turned and hurriedly walked off.

"Seto!" He heard Mokuba call in alarm but it only made him move quicker. He knew they were confused. He just wasn't feeling well…

In fact, the bathroom was a good place to be.

* * *

Silence was left in Seto Kaiba's wake. It was a scrap of a chair and a bundle of black hair following soft yet hurried feet that made everyone go out of their trance. Yugi watched as Mokuba hurried off leaving them all to wait in hushed confusion.

If Seto Kaiba was taking this badly then that meant…

_Oh god Yami. What have I done?!_

_Yugi! _Yami said back trying to break his guilt-ridden friend out of his saddening thoughts. _We don't even know what's happened yet but whatever has happened, it's not your fault. No one knew this would happen especially not you so don't beat yourself up over it. That's not what Joey would want, nor would I!_

_But Yami- _The shorter blonde tried to argue but was cut off.

**_Stop it! _**_Yugi please stop. No matter what has happened to our friend Joey will pull through it. He always does. When he dueled against us and broke Marik's mind control on him, during Battle City when he fought out of the Shadow Realm and all those times that Joey has just been there for us and always keeping his promises. We have to put our faith and trust in him, just like always Yugi. _

_You're… you're right Yami. I'm sorry. _Yugi didn't need to see the King of Games to know the former pharaoh was smiling. Yami was right though. If they all put their faith, trust and friendship into the blonde then he could pull out of anything. They just couldn't give up on him.

* * *

He slammed the door shut, turning the lock without thinking. He leaned against the door, sliding down it to sit in an awkward position and he breathed deeply. His head bowed and he shut his eyes tightly. No that wasn't a tear… he was ill. Something was wrong with him. That doctor could probably tell him what. Of course he'd figure it out on his own. He didn't need anyone ruling his life besides himself.

"Puppy, what have you done to me?" He whispered, wiping away the water droplet, infuriated with himself.

He stayed there for a few more moments trying to collect himself back together.

_He's in a coma. He may not wake up. The puppy was never very strong. He may not… I may never… is he really gone?_

A soft knock. "Seto?" The voice was small yet tender.

"I'm fine Mokuba… I think I've come down with something." Seto answered; glad his voice was back to normal.

"Then we should go home! You can talk to them when you're feeling better!"

Seto nodded standing and opened the door. "Yes, I think that would be the best idea." He looked down at his brother who had concern painted over his face and he smiled slightly. "I just need a little rest Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded. "And you must be starving! I doubt that creep fed you! Oh Seto, we have to get you home."

"Hey I thought I was the big brother here." Seto said with a small smile. Mokuba grinned childishly and shrugged. Good, he was happy again. Seto really did hate it when he got sad.

"Well then lead away big brother!"

Seto smiled placing a hand on his brother's head for a moment then began to walk to the exit, his brother following eagerly. But as Seto put his hand on the door-

"Kaiba wait!" Yugi said running over to them. "What happened to Joey?"

He finally decided on how to answer this. It was so obvious. He didn't have to! Wheeler was all the proof they needed. "Yugi, I'm not that mutt's god damned messenger. You want to know so badly? Then go see for yourself." With that he opened the door, more harshly then he needed too, and walked out.

* * *

"He still hasn't woken up?"

"No, Yugi, I'm sorry."

A sad sigh then a nod. Then everyone was quiet, the only noise was the steady beat of the heart monitor.

_It's been a month. A whole month puppy! Why won't you just wake up?_

Seto's thoughts were angry. He couldn't believe it had been thirty days that Joey Wheeler had laid there in bed, asleep, almost like he was taking a nap. A hibernating gopher's nap. Everything was fine! He was healthy, the bandages on his head were gone, and his rib was practically healed (though it would still hurt to move around for awhile). Why wouldn't he just wake up?

The duelist looked at the other two occupants in the room. Yugi was sitting watching his friend silently, and Mokuba was pacing back and forth. He, like ever other time, was leaning against the wall. Thanks to Mokuba, he had an excuse to be here.

After telling his little brother the news, it had taken him nearly a week to dispel any guilty thoughts from his brother's head. If it was anyone's fault that the mutt was in this condition, it was his. If he had just done something sooner or gotten them away earlier then everything would be alright. But no matter what he told Mokuba he knew the pre-teen still felt guilty and that it wouldn't vanish until Joey himself told the black-haired boy that no one was to blame. Knowing his brother would feel better by doing this, Seto gladly offered to take his younger brother to visit the blonde to give him company. It was also in hopes that the blonde would be awake on one of their visits.

Every time, they came and were disappointed and disheartened; losing a bit of faith each time. Only twice was no one but him and Mokuba around, and Seto would give Mokuba money for food to be alone with the pup. To talk, like the doctor ordered. It didn't seem to work. It was beginning to look pointless.

It was kind of ironic. The blonde puppy was getting more sleep then a winter bear but his whole schedule went nocturnal. It was true. The great CEO of Kaiba Corps was actually failing at something. He was getting less sleep now then he had been when his step-father made him study for days on end. He would be up for hours during the night, unable to concentrate because he's thoughts were of a little blonde mutt until his fitful mind finally let him rest giving him _maybe_ two hours to rest. His mind would play with him. While he was awake and aware he knew Wheeler was in a coma in the hospital but while he slept his dreams turned to something else entirely. He would see his puppy alive, happy and smiling once more. The mutt would laugh and run around. Sometimes they were in the park or at school. Sometimes he even dreamt of his puppy finally waking up and greeting him with a grin and a hug. It was pure torture and the end of the dreams would always make Seto wake up, sweating and gasping as if he'd just had a nightmare. In some cases it was, because then he had to face reality. Joey wasn't awake…

His dreams were just that. Dreams. Unreal and hopeful fantasy that wouldn't come true but how he wished it would! Not only were they taking their toll on his sanity but his performance at school, work and even his own home life. He'd only barely managed to catch himself from falling asleep during a boring lecture he already knew and more then once he'd snapped at Mokuba without reason. Even at work, his concentration would slip and he'd daydream of a certain duelist who would walk into his office, grin and say hello. Or they'd be at school, fighting like always but at least it would be _normal_. Even when he was actually working he still was stressed, weary and highly agitated. He even threw his clock into his office door because it wouldn't be quiet. Tick-tock, tick-tock. How could he do work with so much noise?!

His gaze landed on Joey once more, cutting out his previous thoughts. It was only serving to make him realize how exhausted he really was. The blonde looks so serene, peaceful. Would any teenager really want to wake up from eternal sleep? What did life have to offer that wasn't cold or hurtful? Sure, surround yourself by friends but they'll eventually all leave or betray you. Love was the cruelest game of life. You could fight all you want, but once you fall in love you're whole being is meaningless. It makes you weak, defenseless. Vulnerable. Seto didn't want to be like that. Ever. Maybe the mutt felt the same. Maybe that's why he wouldn't awaken, because he didn't _want_ to. It made sense…

_He's too stubborn for that…He doesn't give up, even when it's pointless. Idiotic mutt…_

Usually when he came here someone was here. Eventually people stopped trying to get answers out of him. He only would respond, "Let the mutt tell you." As if that mantra would wake the blonde and he would… He shouldn't have to tell this story alone. He shouldn't have to tell it at all. Now, Yugi was the only one who tried to start a conversation with him, never very successful. Yugi was lucky if Seto would grant him two words. But once, he had the unfortunate event of speaking with Yami only three days ago.

* * *

The young pharaoh was hovering over Joey Tea and Tristan flanking him quietly, when he and Mokuba came in. He had a curious look about him, as if not quiet understanding what had happened to the lively blonde.

_Idiot._

As if he heard it, Yami's head turned to glare right at him. Seto glared right back, not being phased at all. Then the spike-haired teenager smiled and that had unnerved the older Kaiba. He was up to something.

"Kaiba. I need to speak with you… alone."

Oh yes. He could have refused. In some cases he wished he had but this conversation was something he needed to hear. Besides, even if he said no, he knew the pharaoh would prattle on with his interrogation regardless if anyone was listening or not. He had a feeling he knew what the crimson-eyed teenager had to say, and he'd rather keep some dignity so that no one else heard it.

So he nodded, and followed Yami outside into the empty hall, the door clicked shut audibly behind him. He could no longer hear the heart monitor, and had an annoying urge to go back inside to see if it was still beeping.

Seto, ignoring this, scowled harshly. "What do you want?"

"Testy. Tell me Kaiba, what exactly is leading you back here every day?"

"This is none of your business." He was right; the topic of this conversation was about the teenager eternally asleep on that bed.

_Not eternally, he's coming back!_

He could no longer believe his own words.

"Just answer Kaiba. I'd rather not have to go through the whole blackmail procedure to get answers."

Seto inwardly winced. _Blackmail_?! Well, how bad could a spirit's questions be anyways? Besides he could just lie or avoid answering. Crush all thoughts of anything until it's his way again. Yes, that works. "Mokuba wishes to come."

"Why not just send him here alone? He's a big boy."

"Surely after what happened, you don't expect me to trust my little brother out alone with anyone do you?" Seto's glared fiercer at such an accusation.

"Fair enough, but you don't have to follow him all the way in here." No response, but from the way Yami was acting, it looked like he hadn't been expecting one.

Seto scoffed, "What is this? Twenty questions? I don't have time for your games I have to-"

"Stare at Joey?"

"Excuse me?"

Yami moved to another subject without batting an eyelash. "Why are you paying his medical bills?"

"W-what?" He silently cured himself for the stutter in his voice.

Yami smirked, seeming pleased, "You heard me."

Seto grit his teeth. "Who else will pay them?" He was getting the idea Yami was playing with him, staying off what he really wanted to talk about. What was all this nonsense about? He was bouncing around his words like an over-active teenager on sugar-high. No real point; his meaning hidden from Seto's eyes. What did he want?

"His family, naturally." Yami quirked an eyebrow.

"With what? Dog food?"

He walked right into the Pharaoh's trap, just like he did in their duels. It made him furious that he lost at one of his best games. Trickery talk.

"Why do you care Seto Kaiba? You've hated Joey for so long, I think you would laugh at his pain." Yami didn't give him a chance to reply, as he continued with his speech. "Why did you save him? Enemies, as I well know, don't do that for one another."

Seto smirked, finding a hole in his reasoning. "Yugi would."

"Yugi's not you." Yami countered deftly watching the smirk fade from the brunette's mouth. "You are the cold, arrogant Seto Kaiba. You care for no one, aside Mokuba. Yet you saved Joey, are paying for his bills, and running into the bathroom because you can't face his condition."

"I was-"

"Lame excuse. Maybe no one else noticed but I did Kaiba. You were about to have a panic attack because you've never dealt with seeing someone you love in such a condition."

Yami waited for the explosion as he finished his tirade. It came, just as he knew it would.

"WHAT?! I DON'T-" Seto was rudely cut off when Yami smacked his hand over his mouth. How _dare_ he!

"Yell like that, and everyone will hear you. Think about it Seto, is it really that impossible of a thing? They say love and hate have only a thin line. Joey's the only one you've treated so separately, giving him several nicknames and calling him by his last name. Also, if you really didn't love Joey, then why would you get so upset?" He pulled his hand away slowly. "Kaiba, think about it. You always focus on him first. You gave him a pet name." He smirked. "Puppy isn't an insult. It's the only name Joey doesn't get angry about and it's the one you use most especially when you're in a somewhat decent mood."

Yami smirked, his work done and started to pass Seto. "Just think about it. Let your imagination run wild. You'll find it's not all that bad."

He stepped inside. Seto didn't walk back in for the rest of the visiting hours, only going inside to collect Mokuba. He did however glance at Joey for a moment and as he left he swore he felt Yami's eyes on him, laughing at his ignorance.

* * *

Seto did think about it. He thought about it all and it was making him lose more sleep and his appetite as well. He replayed the conversation so many times he could recite it, like it was a play.

Yami was right. (Seto shuddered at having to admit that.) Why was he coming back here? He had no obligation, nor ties to the boy. They were enemies. Enemies don't go see one another in the hospital.

_Would Joey do the same for me?_

Seto had to contemplate that question hard. Joey was someone who did what he wanted when he wanted, and was only persuaded into things that were life-threatening. Though the puppy was a friendly, cheerful boy and always tried to make friends and knowing people for along enough time made him rather protective. They'd had known each other personally for nearly three years. Was that enough? Joey was just too random for him to figure out sometimes. His best guess was that the blonde would probably (with much persuasion and promises of food on Yugi's part) visit once with his friends, and then he'd be chased off because they'd most likely get in a fight. Coming once was something though. It _meant_ something!

If there was one thing he knew, it was that Joey would never pay for his health care. Money was precious for the puppy, and the CEO doubted the duelist was _that_ generous. Seto Kaiba could see that the young blonde was selfish unless the money was for family. So why did _he_ pay it? To show that he's better? Because he cared? Why? Why? _Why_?!

At least they were even on one thing. He knew, without a doubt, that Joey would save his life. Wheeler, tough-talking and stubborn, would save anyone just because it was moralistic. Because it was the 'right thing to do.' No matter whom it was. It could be Marik himself and Joey would save him. Sadly, so would Seto. Sure, he wasn't an angel but he wasn't so cold hearted and evil that he'd just let someone die. Of course, unlike Seto he would make exceptions. People he absolutely detested. People who made him angry, angrier then he had ever been. People like his Step-father. People like Jonas.

Seto was still confused though. He looked up at the blonde lying in that bed, comatose. He looked over the other's features silently as if in doing so he'd discover his answers.

Mutt… the name fit him so well. He was loyal and caring. He seemed to like physical contact, whether it be soothing or painful. His emotions would change so fast you'd think he had two people inside of him. When he got sad his eyes would shimmer. When he was happy they would shine beautiful amber. When he was angry they got dark. So many emotions he had seen on that face, so many times those eyes had changed.

_Let your imagination run wild._

Yami's words rang true. The duelist knew exactly what he meant as well. The brunette was not shy in area of sex. He knew what happened, whether it was with a boy or girl. Reading, sometimes, was not always a good thing. Though, it was always useful to know as much as you could in life. It could come in handy one day.

_That's why I picked up the book eh? Because it would be **'useful'**? Why don't I just come out and say it? I'm gay or at least bisexual. I've thought these thoughts before. Just… not with the puppy._

He never gave consideration to a relationship with Joey. It seemed like something odd and impossible. It was an intangible, unthinkable thing. Sure, he's given Yugi a thought or two, even the sweet innocent Bakura or the oddly beautiful Duke. But Joey, he was like the forbidden fruit in Eden's garden. He was not to be touched, lest you be burned in your own misery for all eternity in your mistake of even daring to trudge on those sacred grounds.

Though here he was, thinking about it. He shut his eyes, imagining what it would be to kiss those velvet lips to his own. To slide his tongue through a begging mouth while running a hand through silky, soft blonde hair. What would it be like if he started to go lower… to pull up the shirt and touch bare skin against his own… watching those eyes turn dark with lust while moans escaped breathless lips…

Seto cut off his thoughts abruptly. If he hadn't he'd not only have a very red face, but a bit of a problem down lower. He shifted unconsciously. All the proof was in front of him.

He loved the puppy.

However, this play that he had been thinking so much about would never have a happy ending.

For he vowed to himself that Joey would never find out.

* * *

Oh god it's 6 in the morning on Sunday (kept my promise!) and I start school tomorrow! Do not fear this will not change the pattern. You shall always get the next chapter sometime Sunday! Unless of course it takes 24 hours to do it -.-'

Anyways I hope this chapter wasn't… _too_ disappointing! I'm actually proud of the whole Tristan/Duke loving thing going on there! So proud of myself! I also gave Yugi and Yami a bit of… a part. It gives a good look on their friendship and how Yami's always there for Yugi and yeah whatever. Yami's a matchmaker ! Did I say Seto was hard? Well Yami is… beyond that! Oh I tried my hardest but I just don't think it sounds right! –Sighs- Well onto everyone's favorite part (besides the story)-

**Personal thank yous:**

**DarkBloodRose: **My first reviewer and it was hot off the press that day You really think they're in character? Yay! Yeah, the whole Kaiba losing it was half the point I even started to write this story. He's too in control, it annoyed me. Oh you liked that line that Jou thought? Blah I rewrote it like three times! It's sounded so…. Strange to me. Didn't sound like something someone would think. but I'm glad you liked it. Oh I just had to end the second chapter with them cuddled together. I needed an ending and it just seemed so right. You're not that lazy. You review at least! And thank you for babbling talking is good for you and it gives me much insight on your thoughts of my fic. Thank you!

**Milharu: **I'm glad you do! Thanks.

**Rei6:** Of course, Jou is always a sweet adorable good puppy! I'm glad you like it so much!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** I updated and I hoped you liked this chapter!

**Jou-pup:** Let me start by saying, you have the most kawaii pen name EVER! It's soooooo cute! Oh and also thank you, by asking your questions I was able to make my writing even better!

**BarbedWire23:** Really? The fighting scene was the hardest part for me. Glad you liked it!

**Jadej.j:** You know you're review this chapter similar to your last. I doubt you did it on purpose but it sure is funny.

**Seto'swhiterose88:** -winces- sloppy follow up? I kind of clichéd it with the whole Joey coma thing. Hehe I'm glad I'm doing the characterization so well. That's the hard part for me. You really have to think while you write. Everyone wants to kill Jonas. Seto's first though. No one hurts his puppy right? Sorry Seto probably won't flip out again. Though I had fun writing that! It's just doing it twice makes it old news you know? –Imagines Joey and Seto cuddling and everyone in room goes 'awe'- yeah that was the whole point. To have some sappiness thrown in Don't worry the long chapters shall stay to the best of my ability.

**TheWingedWhispered:** poor Jou and Seto is good though!

**Mechante Fille:** Yeah we can't have him hating Joey forever or else we won't have a Joey/Seto slash story now will we?

**Luna, Princess of the Shadows:** -grins- awe but you just can't resist the cute cuddleness. I think anyone wants to be in that position! Nuzzle in-between em That's the way to go. Don't worry your boyfriend will never know! –wink-

**Raven's Light:** Is once a week not soon?

**Koalared:** I glad you do. Kaiba's such a protecting person isn't he?

**Yami no Kokoro:** Yeah eventually I'll explain the kitten thing. Or more likely Jou will. sorry about the fight scene. I tried to make it as clear as possible but… yeah you know.

**Ayamari:** Yeah but that's the point! Makes it cute.

**Johnny-Depp-Luv:** thanks, I'm glad you like it! Oh I like your pen name.

**Seme Riku:** The chapters will stay long I promise! Hehe and thank you for liking it!

**Hazel-Beka:** I have to ask, are Hazel and Beka two people who use the same name or just one um… with two personalities?

**Mooopower666:** of course. There's nothing better then a Seto/Joey story!

**Thank you **to all who have reviewed!** Thank you **to all who have at least read!Until next week guys! Oh there's such a pretty sunrise outside right now! Anyways bye!


	4. Running

**Author:** Fire Kitten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba is kidnapped and it's up to Yugi and his friends to find him. But what happened when one of their own is captured as well?

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male relationship), kidnapping, slight swearing, slight bloodshed

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey, Tristan/Duke

Thank you for visiting my fanfic. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but I'm rather proud of it. It's my first inspired fanfic. Now I used their English names since I hadn't know how to spell Jounouchi when I started until I got about 20 pages into the fic but now I wish I hadn't because I can't stop writing their Japanese ones!

For anyone who doesn't know:

Joey Wheeler is Jounouchi Katsuya

Tristan is Honda

Tea is Anzu

Ryou is Bakura

Duke is Otogi

Serenity is Shizuka

Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Yami and Yugi are all the same. As for Bakura's yami? He won't be appearing in this fic. Sorry Bakura lovers although he shall get mentioned! Neither will Marik, Isis, or Shadi. Hey we have Seto and that counts for something, right? Now read to your Yaoi-loving content!

* * *

"Please!" A cough and a sniffle. "Please!!"

"No." A firm voice said.

"I'm fine. Really I am!" A sneeze.

_Oh, yes that is **so** convincing. Liar._

"Go to bed."

"You're so mean!" His brother cried in despair, his voice lacking strength.

What was he supposed to do? Let his brother go out when he obviously needed rest? Mokuba had been standing there for over an hour, trying to convince him to go see Joey tonight, and it was grating on his nerves. He was upset too, since he would not get to see his puppy tonight… but Mokuba's health came first. Joey would understand. He'd do the same for his sister.

"Mokuba, he's not going to disappear on you. You need your rest. Would Joey want you getting worse on his behalf?"

"Well…no…" Another sniffle and Mokuba rubbed his teary eyes. It had only been a week later since his talk with Yami and the flu season was in. The cold had hit his brother hard. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen Mokuba so miserable.

"Exactly," But as Mokuba began to protest again, Seto beat him to it. "Listen, you go to sleep today, and if you're feeling better tomorrow, I'll take you, ok?" It was strange to tell Mokuba to sleep when it was only six in the evening but the boy was visibly exhausted, his eyelids drooping at the mention of sleep.

"Really?" He smiled a bit at his brother's hopeful tune and the CEO couldn't help but nod. "Early?" Another nod and Mokuba spun around with his arms outstretched, smiling with glee and giggling.

It was kind of scary to compare your brother with your crush but, Seto couldn't help but wonder what Joey would look like if he did the same display Mokuba was putting on this moment. If he really did try to start a relationship, could he ever make the puppy that happy? How could he do such a thing, when he can't do it for himself? Joey would just get bored and move on leaving him, broken and alone once more. It wasn't worth the chance.

He mentally shook himself. He shouldn't think such depressing thoughts. He had work to do and such ways of thinking wasn't good for business.

"Uh, Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Well I, will you do me a favor?"

Seto sighed, standing from his desk walking around it to look down at Mokuba, replying with a, "Yes?"

"Uh, well, would you go see him for me?"

He blinked for a second, and then the request finally settled into his brain. "Visit the mutt?" _Alone?! _He added silently.

"Yes, I know you don't like him much Seto (_If you only knew Mokuba_) but could you? I mean, no one else can visit him tonight, and I'd feel better knowing someone at least went to see him. Please Seto! You don't have to do anything! He just needs company! It may help him wake up!"

Using an exasperated voice as a cover he spoke, "Fine Mokuba."

"Oh pl- wait, what?" Mokuba said suddenly caught off-guard and Seto laughed a bit seeing Mokuba's confusion.

"I can't ignore you when your face is like that, Mokie."

Mokuba smiled a bit at the familiar nickname then hugged his big brother. "Thanks!"

He wouldn't honestly say no. He wanted to see the duelist today, as if everyday mattered and missing one was like missing a year of his own life. When he set up appointments he never missed them, and the ones with Joey were most important. He still had to figure out so much. Some time alone with him, even if the blonde was dreaming, would probably be enough to sort everything out. Then his life can move on and he could forget the damn mutt.

Seto ruffled his hair affectionately, amazed at how easy his brother was pleased. Once his brother let go, he expected that was that but Mokuba didn't seem quite done. "Urm, Seto?"

Was his brother just constantly needy today? He sighed and hand gestured for the youngest Kaiba to continue. Mokuba shifted his feet as if nervous then smiled innocently. Bad sign. "Um what's love?"

If Kaiba had been drinking anything at the moment he swore he would have choked. "Why do you ask?" Wasn't his brother a little young to be worrying about such things? He was only thirteen after all…

"Well uh, you see I have to write a paper on an emotion and I picked love. I was hoping you had some suggestions on what I should write?" Mokuba grinned innocently enough, but Seto almost felt as if there was a conspiracy against him. First Yami now his own brother. Did everyone want him to spell out his love for that damn sexy blonde mutt?

"Yes, pick a new one."

"Huh? But Seto-"

"Mokuba… It's not an emotion." When his brother gave him a quizzical look Seto decided to elaborate. "Emotions go away." He crossed his arms frowning. "Love doesn't, nor does hate. These two are in a class of their own yet very connected."

Seto turned walking back towards his desk. "With love and hate no rules apply and everything goes." He glanced back at Mokuba with a small smile. "It's like our love Mokuba. Nothing can truly banish it."

Mokuba grinned at him then and nodded happily. "Yeah! But how will I know when I fall in love?"

"You probably won't. Ones who are looking too hard will pass right over it, and ones who aren't looking at all will stumble into it without realizing." _Like me. _"No matter how you come across it you won't really understand it until you experience it."

"And… and hate?"

Now things were becoming a bit more uncomfortable. "Unlike love, you'll be able to tell when you truly hate someone. Love hides and hate springs at you every chance it gets and both are easily mistaken. That's why you see so many unhappy couples because they thought they loved each other when really it was only a puppy crush." At the word puppy his thoughts immediately turned to Joey. He was getting the feeling this conversation was drawing more to him then to Mokuba. Were his feelings real for the pup? "While with hate, you can kill someone out of what you thought to be hate and learned it was only dislike. That is why people feel regret after murders. Love changes you Mokuba. The person you love can take you apart and make you something you weren't before, without a thought. Rather inconvenient. Hate changes you as well, into a more sinister and selfish person. Hate can sometimes drive people mad because they're too suspicious or too untrusting. Another inconvenience."

Now Mokuba looked worried. Seto didn't understand why, until the raven-haired boy voiced his next question. "So, if you found someone Seto… you love I mean, would you ignore it?"

Seto shifted on his feet then shrugged, crossing his arms as if to shut out the feelings suddenly warming inside of him as the blonde took residence into his mind once more. He couldn't tell Mokuba the truth. _Of course_ he would ignore such feelings. He couldn't go off on dates with the blonde. He couldn't have a relationship. He had a company to run! He had to take care of Mokuba. Besides, he had an image to keep up. He couldn't just suddenly turn gay. It wasn't good for company. Besides, Joey wouldn't even accept his offer anyways, so there was no point in thinking of what there could be when there wouldn't be a thing.

Mokuba didn't need to know that though. So he lied. "I don't know Mokuba. Like I said love changes people, I don't know how I'd react until I find it."

Mokuba smiled, seemingly satisfied with this and nodded. "Ok thanks Seto. I'm going to bed now." He hurried out the door, stopping momentarily to grin back at his brother. "And don't forget to visit Joey!" As his sweet, innocent little brother shut the door Seto felt his stomach twist at those words. He was going to go see the puppy… alone… why the hell was he so nervous?!

"He can't say anything to me. He's in a coma…" Seto reassured himself, but the nervousness wouldn't leave, as if it was trying to warm him something bad was going to happen. He was going to be in that room for a certain amount of time with the puppy, only the two of them. What if he woke up? The brunette scoffed at the ridiculous notion. He hadn't woken up yet why would he choose to do it today? _But what if he did?! _What would Wheeler say if he woke up, not to one of his best friends but his worst enemy? Certainly not 'Hey Kaiba I love ya, ya know?' He growled. Yes, his feelings were true for that mongrel. Only that bastard could turn his life upside down and sleep peacefully at night… and day… and weeks and months and- _Shut up!_

His mind was quiet for a moment then:_ Emotions go away. Love doesn't. _His own words rang through his head as he sat down back at his desk. The CEO groaned. This couldn't be happening! _I do not love him! I don't, I don't! _He slammed his fist onto the desk. **_Fuck! _**He's never felt so angry, confused and hurt in all his_ life_. Why was this curse on him?! Why now? Why _Wheeler_?!

Seto had a feeling, if Joey could see him right now he'd be laughing his head off.

* * *

The door opened and shut quietly around 7, right around the time the sun began to fall. The brunette wasn't surprised to see Joey still hooked up with his eyes closed, oblivious to the world around him. His stomach finally unknotted, deciding to leave him and his overactive mind alone. Seto saw a small cushiony chair that had been pulled next to Joey's bedside since the beginning of this all. He had never sat on it, since usually someone else was and also because he wanted his emotions for the blonde to stay under wraps. No one needed to know that Joey was his weakness.

No one was here now though, so it didn't matter what he did. So he took the chance and sat and for the first time, relaxed. No one was going to walk in on him and he didn't have to hurry over his words in fear that Mokuba would come back in sooner then expected. No, none of that. This time he could rest and watch Joey get bathed in the setting sun's light. His golden hair seemed to turn amber in the light and Seto wished for it so badly to see those eyes open, ringed with half-awareness and colored golden-brown by that same sun. He wanted more then that though, he wanted to see white moonlight reflecting in those eyes the body shrouded in darkness and slinking around with about as much grace as a panicked rhino, or just once again gaze into those eyes and see them turn dark with fury. He just wanted Joey back, not this emotionless piece of art. He wanted to see Joey alive and well and happy. But he wasn't; the boy was as good as soulless!

Oh, that brought back memories. He could still remember it clearly. Joey had been so determined, smirking as if he knew he would win as he faced off against that psychopath Marik. The duelist hadn't been fazed when they had been thrown into the shadows, still fighting with all his heart for that blonde girl. (Seto felt a streak of jealousy run through him over his memories. _Does he still feel for her?_) The puppy didn't waver when the energy streams connected his life energy to the monsters he dedicated himself too and loved with all his heart. He could have backed out! It would have saved him so much pain…

But he didn't. He stood tall and proud and confident, focused only on winning the duel and 'saving the world' and 'getting Mai back.' The CEO growled lightly. _I swear if Envy was a dagger I would be dead three times over. Stupid mutt…_

Seto flinched, remembering the first loss. Marik summoned Drillago, a monster that looked mechanical with several drills connected to it, to attack Joey's first monster, Alligator Sword. The attack was a success, and the blonde had cried out in agony when it hit and fell to his knees, as if the attack had hit him instead. The energy stream took away his strength greedily but Joey's only response was "That wasn't fun" while getting back to his feet and kept playing, trying harder and harder to ignore the painful losses of his monsters; Seto tried harder and harder to block out his screams. He had never in his life seen something so… horrifying. And even with all his disbelief of magic he couldn't ignore the fact that the blonde duelist was truly in pain and not just a good damn actor.

Then Ra came out and that's when Seto knew it was all over. No one could stand against an Egyptian God Card, especially not a second-rate duelist like Wheeler. The attack hit home Joey's yell being lost in the fury of the blast, but when the smoke clear Seto expected to see the blonde laid the ground twitching in pain or just plain out dead and was shocked to see him standing, if anything just barely but standing none the less. Joey wasn't done, he had even managed to summon a monster to the field, and while Marik remained unguarded; he was open for attack. Seto, for a moment actually thought Joey would win and it took him a minute to comprehend that the blonde had started to fall. The holographic image shattered like breaking glass as he smashed to the floor, and didn't get up again.

_No, move you idiot! _He had remembered yelling mentally, feeling a bit panicked even though that had been so long ago. _How long have I felt like this?_ If Joey had died at the Battle City Tournament, he would have blamed himself over it forever. They had no way off the island either, with their engines shot and too far from contact to reach anyone. His tournament… that he made out for greed for some stupid cards that wouldn't even matter to him when he finally grew up and matured like a _real_ adult and stop playing stupid games nearly cost Joey Wheeler's life that day. And Isis says that this was all part of some stupid prophecy?! _Was Joey's near-death part of this fucking prophecy, __Isis_

The CEO couldn't understand how the blonde had done it. He had eventually gotten back to his feet, even though he lost the shadow duel and his soul should have been destroyed. Neither Mai nor Bakura could have done that, so how did Joey? It happened though; Joey had come too, smiling and ready to greet Yugi with an affectionate hug. It was sick and sweet at the same time to see such friendship, but his 'impressed self' had turned into all out amazement. The boy had a strong will. Even he hadn't been able to get free when Pegasus locked him away! _And that just wasn't possible. The puppy cheated death! You can't even die properly!_

But when did Joey ever do something proper? He was so stupid and noble, risking his life countless times just to save his friends and sister. Although, Seto had done the same thing, standing on the top of a tower and risking his whole life for a duel with Pegasus in hopes of getting back Mokuba's soul. But he had nothing else to lose. Joey still had his whole life, undecided and he was free to do with it as he wished, while Seto had gotten his thrown onto him, without warning and without a choice. And somehow… Joey was just an all around better person. More open and yet able to keep so many things away. Daring enough be dragged into the ocean and only carrying the key to Yugi's survival while he would have been dragged down to the ocean bottom and would have drowned.

"But you always do find a way to get back don't you? Puppy, if you can survive all that, why can't you survive this?" Seto whispered, reaching his hand out. "Come back." He laid his hand on Joey's, as he stared at the blonde's face for any reaction. After he got none, Seto grit his teeth, intertwining their fingers. "Damn it mutt…"

He sat in silence thinking it over. He looked at their hands a bit shocked. Had he really done that? He hadn't even realized… "It doesn't matter does it mutt? You can't even feel it." He squeezed his hand unconsciously. It wasn't the first time he did something without thinking. Back on the first day of Wheeler's sleep, the horror and fear that took over his mind irrationally and he had smashed his knees on the concrete. The end result being that the bruises were nearly black; it hurt to walk for a week.

He smiled a little. "But that wasn't the first time you got under my skin pup and made me do things without much thought. No, I remember the first time… It was when we met."

Domino High School was just like any other. They had rules, and the first rule was: No Mercy. It was no kiddy park anymore and middle school couldn't even dream to compare. It was where fights erupted every week and splattered the walls with blood constantly, yelling and cussing at teachers was more frequent, and feeling superior and keeping up your reputation was all that mattered, and no one can stand in your way to getting to the top.

Second rule: Freshmen equal bad news. They were all the same. They went into school; haughty and thinking they were equal. Woman dressed sluttish (well as sluttish as you can in a uniform but so many didn't even bother wearing it), thinking getting in bed with an upper classmen was all high school was about. The boys were arrogant, thinking they could top anyone at anything, and usually got his face bashed in more then once just so he could lose his spirit and learn his place. Their manner of speech was still young, underage and horrid. Seto found that, if anything, the most annoying part. They spoke with more then a bit of slang, with words that shouldn't have ever been formed by a human. 'Y'all wanna go out tonight, eh cuzs?' Who the hell says 'Cuz?' Seto never blamed Joey on such a frivolous thing like his way of speaking only because his voice was accented and was probably more fit on speaking English in New York, not Japanese in Domino City.

The second thing was their stupidity. It wasn't ignorance, sweet bliss of unknowing, but absolute stupidity. They asked questions like: 'Does a zebra eat meat?' or 'What are consumers?' by far though, the worst comment he ever heard was this: 'I always thought the TV in boats had a cable in the water to power it.' Of course 'Napoleon discovered America' nearly topped it. The stupidity freshmen held was amazing. Even the teachers hated them, talking behind their backs to the rest of the upper grade students, some of the braver instructors actually saying it coldly to their faces. Though, it was almost as if the students and teachers were training the freshmen, showing them life isn't that easy. To show them to be more respectful and to think before they speak.

There was only one freshman in the history of the city's high school that was respected and feared by all, and didn't have to go through the cruel tests of the upper students. His name was always the same; no matter if he was signing a business document or identifying a homework assignment, his signature always came out true in neat, flawless handwriting: Seto Kaiba.

Most seniors even had flinched when he walked by and he was stopped every other minute, having to deny every girl his phone number. Most people hated him, admired him, or were scared, but that worked fine with Seto. As long as he got respect.

Though, a lot of his life changed when he 'met' a certain blonde on the first day of his sophomore year…

* * *

The warning bell rang, but he wasn't worried. His classroom was just around the corner. It doesn't take sixty seconds to walk two feet. He listened to feet echoing across the halls as soon to be late students ran to classes. He prided himself on being always on time or early, usually earlier then this. If those stupid pedestrians hadn't run in front of his car…

Next time, he'd run them over.

Seto turned the corner.

**_BAM_**

Suddenly the eldest Kaiba was on the floor an uncomfortable, heavily breathing weight on top of him. He caught a shock of blonde hair as it pulled itself off of him to allow him the freedom to get up, still trying to catch lost breath. "Sorry, man!"

Seto growled as he sat up, and the blonde suddenly took in who he ran over and started blushing in embarrassment and became speechless, staring at him, slack-jawed. The eyes said it all and the boy's posture just reeked freshman.

"You should be." Seto said coldly, glaring daggers as he stood without a word grabbing up his briefcase. The boy below him was still silent, staring up at him with the widest of eyes, the brown in them sparking with curiosity and recognition. The teenager was reminded of a trained puppy, sitting and waiting for further instructions to please his master. Seto smirked/ "Yes mutt, I think that's where you belong. On the ground. Worthless freshman." That was really where the 'mutt' insults all came from, and didn't reintroduce itself until Duelist Kingdom.

"What did ya call me?" Those eyes were now dark; the teeth clenched and bared like a dog ready to attack. Seto could hear his accent coming out strongly, seething with anger. He would later learn that it also came strongest when the blonde was in a hurry or nervous.

"You heard Mutt, or are you deaf?"

"Listen ya rich brat," the blonde started while standing, his body shaking a bit with anger, "Do I look like a dog to ya?" A nod was all the mutt needed to get riled again. "Well I'm not! I'm Joey Wheeler, and don't ya mess with me or you're goin' to pay!"

Seto snorted, a bit put off since the boy had seemed so much more obeying and submissive, even slightly sweet, before and now was suddenly acting like he could walk on his own two feet without any aid. Freshmen.

"Listen freshman, don't play with the big boys, you're going to hurt little puppy."

Joey looked about to yell something back, but suddenly the first bell rang. He looked at the ceiling, glaring. "Shit! This is ya fault Kaiba!" He turned and ran.

Seto growled, at the retreating back. _It was his fault. He ran into **me**. Now I'm late. Seto Kaiba is never late. _As Kaiba started to turn though, something caught his eye. It was a card. It had a yellow border around the edges of the small card, and a black oval in the middle. The space between the border and oval was just shaded in with a light brown. _A Duel Monsters' card?_

Seto dipped down picking it up with his thumb and first two fingers barely grazing the sides of it, and turned it to face him. He glanced back at the way Wheeler had gone then back at the card.

_The Soul Twine?_

Over seventy-five percent of it was covered with a picture of the monster, bordered with gray. She was actually pleasant to look at. Her face was lean and smiling softly like a mother would to her children. Her long hair was spread out behind her and it was a sparklingly white color that sharply contrasted to the black feathered angel wings encircling her. Her narrowed eyes were a shocking blue-black and chilled anyone who looked into them, regardless of the inviting, kind smile. Her arms were crossed in front of her breasts, each hand clutching the opposite upper arms firmly. Her arms were covered in see-through black sleeves and connected to the black puffed out shoulders that were decorated in gold roses sewn into it. The rest of the dress was black and a small strip of gold down the middle. From what her image didn't cover, was a hunter green background with black swirling into it.

The last one-fourth of the picture was two small boxes, the one on the left her attack points (2,000) and the one on the right her defense points (1,400). Above those, in small red globes with yellow in the middle was her star level: four. The spaces in between all this were a tangerine color.

She wasn't exactly the strongest, but she was a rare card none the less. What surprised Seto was that the blonde actually played this game. Yes, it was true the game was quite popular to all ages but to freshmen they think it's a child's game, even though most of their older classmates played it. Most freshmen were afraid to show that they were intrigued by the game. Another bad move. If they couldn't show who they were, they didn't deserve to stand up for themselves.

If Wheeler was bringing the cards though, he intended to play it. Seto scoffed. He was an amateur most likely. He slipped the card into his pocket, intended on stealing it even though he had four or more at home. If anything it was to show the blonde he should take more responsibility for his things. He walked into his classroom.

The teacher looked up, startled. "Mr. Kaiba, is there a reason you're late?"

Seto smirked. This day was just getting better and better.

"Why yes. You see this freshman-"

* * *

Seto chuckled to himself. "I got you a whole week of detention. I still remember what happened afterward as well."

* * *

At the end of the day, Kaiba was feeling rather proud of himself. He taught a freshman not one but several lessons in one day, and he got away Scot free even though he was tardy. It was only his first day as a sophomore too! Oh he was _good_.

"Geez Tristan, this has got to be the worst day of my life! A week of after school clean-up detention on the first day! All for knocking into that freak Kaiba! I got yelled from almost every adult here too! Geez, it's not like the stupid creep is _that_ important. He just runs some stupid company that a monkey with brain damage could run. Not only that but I lost my card! Have some sympathy for me!" He heard the blonde's voice echo down the hallway. The two were standing in front of what appeared to be the office doors. "I lost her! She was my best card too! Serenity gave me that!"

_His girlfriend? _He thought to himself peeking around the corner, totally prepared to knock the blonde on his ass for the 'freak' comment. (Seto smirked at the memory.)

"It was just a card Joey. You shouldn't worry about it." The one named Tristan said.

"It wasn't just a card! It was a gift and my favorite one too!" The blonde sulked. "You just don't get it. You don't like the game like I do."

"Listen man, I know it won't make up for the card but-" his pointy haired friend took out a card and handed it over, "You can have this."

Joey looked down at the card and Seto watched as the blonde's face brightened up immediately, his eyes shining with mirth. "Panther Warrior? Wow really?!" He took the card into his hands. "Thanks man. I owe ya."

It was time to make his presence known. Seeing the dog whine was just too amusing. "Mutt, with such a weak deck you'll never succeed, you amateur." Seto spoke, walking towards them with a smirk, stopping a few feet away.

Joey glared at him. "Where the hell did you come from?"

The boy next to him, better known as Tristan Taylor, glared at him as well. "Yeah get lost, punk."

Seto smirked. "I don't take orders, especially from idiotic freshmen who still need to wear diapers and hold their mommies hands to cross the street. (He had never looked into it before but Joey had winced when he mentioned the word 'mommy'. But who would blame him? Just like Seto refused to be separated from Mokuba, Joey never wished to be split from his sister. It wasn't surprising that he seemed to hold a grudge against his mother.) Have fun in detention mutt. Next time you'll remember to be more respectful towards me before I chain you outside again."

At first he thought Joey wouldn't catch the analogy but surprising the blonde had understood. And retaliated.

"What… What is your problem? I didn't do anything to ya!"

"You must have a short term memory dog. This morning is quite a reason."

"That's not a reason! It was an accident!" Joey protested.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Shall I spell it out for you Wheeler? You're a freshman, I'm a sophomore. Compared to me, you're the lowest of the low. Besides," He added with a smirk, "I just don't like you."

With that, he turned and walked off, but not before hearing Joey's growling and grumbling, swearing he'd 'beat him up the next chance he got' and Tristan pronouncing, "Geez, what a jerk."

Oh yes it was a very good day.

* * *

He never did give back the card. "Maybe I should, but that just isn't me." He shrugged. He didn't mind. The more cards, the better. He even once bantered it, trying to get the forth and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Yugi's grandfather. This was stupid, he had later realized, because it would make a good bargaining object if he ever needed anything from the blonde. Since then, he hadn't risked losing it, nor had he ever used it. Its special ability could be quite useful though. When destroyed, her attack points are shared with all monsters's on the same side of the field while for the opponent's monsters's it got subtracted. A high advantage but Kaiba didn't need it. He's done fine so far and if he had used the card it would almost be like accepting Wheeler's help. He didn't accept help.

Since then though, they had hated each other. Seto had done his best getting to know the puppy inside out. He learned of his family, his address and phone number. Some would call him a stalker or so overly obsessed that it was unhealthy. No, he was just protecting himself. He had watched Joey become friends with the little boy named Yugi that the blonde had at first terrorized for kicks. When the spiky blonde stuck up for him and Tristan in a fight though, their friendship began.

No, he wasn't obsessed, he just wanted to be prepared, even if he had to learn a few things he really didn't want to know. Like his medical records, learning his condition now had been the most serious thing he'd ever been diagnosed with, other then that they were nothing more then broken bones and stitched wounds; all of which had come from his days when he was being the rebellious teenager and showing his hurt by joining a gang. That hurt coming from the divorce the boy had to suffer through at his young age; Yugi being the only one able to pull the boy from the horrendous mob and helped make the wounds heal up but they still left deep scars in the blonde's spirit.

He winced a bit, knowing that was a sensitive subject. He could never imagine being torn apart from his brother, especially at ten, but at the same time Joey was losing his sister, Kaiba was gaining a father; someone who cared more about money then his own 'children'. Someone who literally chained him to a desk and made him study without rest for hours. Someone who threatened to hurt his little brother. Someone who Seto knew was better then.

Ok, so neither of their childhoods was a walk in the park. Both suffered through a loss of two family members, one became a gang member and the other became an orphan and only had his little brother for a friend. Both of them, in a way, grew up faster then they should have. Sure Seto had to admit he was more mature but Joey still knew how to be a grown-up and was always aware he was responsible for every action he made. Still, neither of them should have had to go through what they had. It was unfair, not only for them but their siblings as well. If Seto could, he would make it so Mokuba never had to face such a thing as losing their parents, even if it cost his life and he knew with all his heart that Joey would do the same.

Seto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Joey for a moment and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't realized it, but in between his story-telling and his fading sentiments he had buried his free hand into fluffy blonde locks and was running his fingers through it. He was right; it was soft, like a well-groomed puppy's should be. He smiled and suddenly he felt an urge spark through him. Something so strong, he just couldn't ignore it. He glanced at his watch, reading it was almost eight thirty. It was time for him to go.

The sun was long gone, and they were bathing in the light of the full moon. As Seto stood slowly he swallowed, looking down at the ethereal form.

_Who's going to know? _His mind taunted ruthlessly. _You may not get another chance at this. Just do it!_

He swallowed, leaning down until his face was inches from Joey's, and he could feel the light yet audible breathes the boy exhaled from parted lips. He slowly shut his own eyes and closed the distance between them.

_Oh… my…_

Asleep or not, the kiss was exhilarating. It was almost as if he had been sparked by so much lightning it started to feel good. It felt like fire was racing up and down his body, warming him in ways that would be unspeakable to little children. It was indescribable. His mind suddenly cut off as he pressed his lips a little firmer, then slowly separated from those soft, lush lips. He once again gazed into that peaceful face, hoping for those eyes to open.

They didn't.

What had he been expecting? He wasn't magical… the only person who could awaken Joey… was Joey. Not him. No matter how hard he tried, a tear fell onto the puppy's cheek from his cold blue eyes stained with a deep pain as he whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow. Even if I don't say anything, I hope you know I'm there." He squeezed the puppy's hand once more, then let go. He took a step back then turned and walked out without looking back. If he had, he didn't know if he could convince the rest of those tears to stay down.

The door shut behind the famous CEO with a soft click.

At the same time, those honey-brown eyes opened and shined in the still darkness. A small smile slowly graced his lips.

"Yes Seto, I will."

* * *

_Ring-Ring_

The body in bed twisted and turned, trying to ignore the noises interfering with his dreams.

_Ring-Ring_

"Oh, shut up!" the teenager yelled at his bedside table phone.

_Ring-Ring _it still persisted.

His patience wore thin and he almost tore the phone to pieces as he picked it up, yelling into it, "What?! It's Saturday!" Yes, Saturday. He hated to wake up early when he didn't have too. He needed some sleep and with all the stresses of Joey and his own life... It didn't help that he had been woken up at midnight, sweating all over and close to tears over a dream of Joey flat-lining and by the time the doctors had reached the blonde it was too late… it took him almost two hours to convince himself it had only been a dream, but eventually his drained body fell back into a fitful yet restful sleep. It was _sleeping_ and right now he needed all he could get. Trivialities could go to hell. His company could be buried six feet under right now and he couldn't give a damn!

"Not a morning person Mr. Kaiba?" The voice on the other end said, slightly amused.

Seto sat up in hurriedly, the phone yanking on its cord as he did so, all the breath and anger leaving him so he could barely whisper out, "Dr. Brown?" Oh god what if his dream had been a premonition? What if Joey really was…?

A slight chuckle. "Yes, I trust you remember me? I'm sorry to wake you up on your day off, but I thought you'd like to know Mr. Wheeler was found awake this morning at about two and is well enough to leave by this afternoon."

_Puppy? He's… awake?_

"I'll be right over." Seto said curtly and hung up. He stared at the phone almost not believing it. He was awake… Joey's awake.

For the first time in Ra only knew how long, Seto grinned falling back into bed and hugged his pillow, laughing. "He's awake! He's _awake_!!" He smiled up at the ceiling, basking in his happiness for a few more sweet moments then hopped out of bed, embracing the cold air that met him. He snatched up the phone once more, dialing a number while looking around his room, contemplating what he should wear.

He heard the other line make a click noise as someone picked up and after the greeting stated his need.

"Hello, is Yugi Moto there?"

* * *

Beautiful.

He forgot how beautiful those eyes were in live color.

_Joey…_

Mokuba was hugging the blonde tightly, grinning through his sickness. "I knew you'd be alright! Yugi and the others are coming too!"

The blonde was perched on the side of his bed, his legs hanging off of it. He smiled his eyes shining so brightly. Seto nearly grinned seeing it. "Really?"

Mokuba nodded with all the conviction of his thirteen years behind it. "In fact I'll go see if they're here now!" Seto watched his over-enthusiastic brother take his leave like an eager child should.

Joey smiled softly as the boy left. Seto personally thought it was a crime to be so perky in the morning, but given the circumstances, he forgave his brother. The bed creaked a bit and Seto's eyes quickly darted back to the blonde who was standing carefully, if anything a bit wobbly and stretched one of his legs. "God I feel like I haven't moved in ages."

"Six weeks is more the accurate count." Seto responded, unable to muster up even a false hatred through his own elation, looking at the boy then he bit his tongue as the blonde looked over at him, the grin plastered on the blonde's face aimed at him. It was for him… and only him. It made Seto's heart beat quicker and his mind to haze at that simple action. He was melting like some school girl and he knew it but at the moment Seto could care less. The blonde was all that mattered. God, he so very _badly_ wanted to just embrace that beautiful teenager and never let go ever again.

"Really now? Well then I need to eat." Joey continued to stretch, but when he raised his arms above his head he froze, wincing and rubbing his chest. "Ow! Wha?"

"Puppy," Seto shook his head in dismay, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "You broke a rib."

Joey blinked, looking ponderous as if trying to remember the how and why, then just shrugged it off. "Oh. Nothing new."

_I know._

The brunette watched as Joey continued with his stretches, being mindful of his new found injury. The blonde walked around the cramped room a bit then turned to face the CEO once more.

"By the way, whatever happened to that freak that locked us up?"

Seto scoffed. "Not like it's any of your business mutt (_Not like I can deny you_) but he's in jail and I would sue him, but he doesn't deserve the attention."

"Oh… good." The shorter one began to walk closer to him. "I thought you were just going to plain out kill him. You're really scary when you're angry, ya know that?"

Seto just shrugged, looking away uncomfortably. Was it just him, or was Joey walking in a slightly seductive way? No, his mind was playing tricks on him. He needed more sleep and now that the blonde was awake he could finally get some!

A chuckle was heard and Seto couldn't stop him self from once again looking at the blonde, their eyes meeting and their faces close. Too close. He gave a slight gasp and reeled back into the wall, his cheeks tinting red.

Joey smiled, his eyes having a mischievous glint to them. "You're rather sexy when you're flustered." He leaned back a bit, and then snapped his fingers, a new thought suddenly occurring to him. "By the way, are you taking lessons from Sleeping Beauty?"

Seto's brow furrowed as he thought on that. That fairy tale was familiar. He remembered reading it to Mokuba when they were younger. The older Kaiba recalled there being a princess who got pricked by a spinning wheel and fell into an eternal sleep. Although when her prince kissed her she woke up-

Seto's eyes widened. _No fucking **way**._

"Y-you were awake?" He would have been angry at the stutter but he was too thunderstruck to really notice. "How long?!"

"Long enough to feel the lip lock," Joey said with a grin, watching as Seto's cheeks flushed. "You know that look is cute on you."

Seto frowned, and for the first time in his life, he ran away. Well ok, it was more like he bolted. His heart was beating rapidly as he sprinted out of the room, people moving out of his way as if he were a stampeding elephant and he even managed to tilt over a cart, though he hardly took notice. He wasn't going to allow Joey to laugh at him, to reject him. He's never felt more embarrassed in his life. He was so shocked he hadn't even noticed he had sped right past his little brother, still waiting for the puppy's friends.

"Set-"

It was too late. He was gone, the doors swinging shut behind him, leaving a confused and surprised Mokuba in his wake.

Joey, meanwhile, was blinking dazedly. He had never, ever seen the 'great' Seto Kaiba scared of anything.

Until now.

* * *

Wow I can just hear it now, Seto ran… WHAT THE FUCK?! Ok if I'm getting any of those, I'll explain that I did this because Seto's never been in a situation like this before, right? So he'd naturally wouldn't have a clue as of what he was doing and being the 'I have am image to keep up' type of thing going here he knew if he had stayed he wouldn't be able to manage it successfully nor would his badass attitude be able to hide his feelings towards his lovely puppy. That's… just a thought. More people would probably think that Seto would just deny it all (which don't get me wrong he probably would) but he's not exactly the human friendly type and is really anti-social. As if being in love isn't confusing enough, having Joey actually _know _he has feelings toward himwell that just throws his whole mind out of balance. That's why I made him run off. Pure instinct.

Second thing, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the whole women dress sluttish when they're freshmen thing. I don't truly think this I swear! Being the sophomore I am, I have the privilege to hear what the upper classmen think of the freshmen. The whole skit about high school and the rules was from PERSONAL experience. This is what my friends and peers and yes even the teachers included think of the freshmen. It's sad really. Poor little guys did nothing to deserve it. I shudder to think what people think of sophomores (even though we're practically the most ignored class. Freshman are hated, seniors are respected and juniors are the coolest. So who are the sophomores?). Guess I'll know when I'm a junior eh? All the lines that 'freshmen' say have really happened… and the 'Napoleon discovered America' one was said by me a few months ago. –Laughs- Don't ask…

The Soul Twine. Yeah I made her up, shoot me. I don't know the cards that well. The characters, hell yes, the cards, hell no! I really do respect the people who can write up a duel sequence in their fics though. That takes a lot of patience, though I never read them. Reading duels isn't as fun as seeing it! Besides, Joey always loses. Poor puppy.

No I don't actually know how Joey and Seto truly met. I made that part up, so if they met some other way, I guess that makes my fic slightly AU doesn't it? Oh well it was fun

I was recently reading my old fics, and guess what? **THEY SUCK!** –Cries- Both the Harry Potter ones… god I just laugh at how bad they are. I'm seriously considering on taking them down. They were uninspired pieces of shit. Sad little things that can't even dare to compare to some things I've read. I can't even believe I got 65 reviews on Intertwined. People must really love angst. If they disappear, don't be surprised. Rain Drops puts both the fics to shame, and having them on my record isn't very good.

Hey the sun hasn't risen yet and I've finished editing! You don't know how proud of myself I am. But the response to the reviewers is going to take forever! Oh well, here we go! By the way… how the hell have I managed to get over 55 reviews?! It seems so impossible to believe! –Hugs all- Thank you all of you so much! I hope I can continue to make everyone happy!

**Personal thank yous:**

**Johnny-Depp-Luv: **I'm sorry! I hate to break it to you but… hehe I just made it another cliffhanger didn't I? I really don't mean to! Oooh you got snow? Fun! And really cold. I would have paid to have that so I could get school off. Anyways, I promise I'll try next chapter to not make it so cliffhanging. Though it will be quite a challenge!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **Oh thank you. I work hard on the description I really do. So many fics lack on it, having too much dialogue. Gets really annoying. I really had fun with that last chapter but it was a PAIN to edit. So much WORK. Thanks though. I always love to know it when my readers love the fic.

**Raven's Light:** hehe, did he wake up soon enough for ya?

**Luna, Princess of the Shadows:** hehe yes, Joey is so adorable when he's asleep. Makes me want to cuddle that hot blonde! In fact… -cuddles Jou- anyways, yeah most people aren't so happy over Duke/Tristan but I really think they are just adorable. They just fit so well! Seto and Joey are my number one favorite still, but Duke and Tristan just spark my interest, It's fun. Originally I hadn't even had that scene in there, but when I edited the chapter I added it in and it'll fit very well by the end of this fic I'm sure. –Hugs you- thank you for being so faithful!

**Marikandcloe: **I would never kill Joey… ok maybe I would but that isn't the point. Bakura and Ryou? They aren't exactly any pairing I like, but I can try. I just can't see Ryou with the sadistic Bakura, especially since the tomb robber doesn't have his own body in this fic yet. –Twitches- Liking someone dead is strange if you ask me…

**Chika of the high Mts:** You're um welcome.

**Seme Riku:** Glad to hear it

**Elements:** Thanks. Something slipped out alright, wouldn't you say?

**Flame Swordswoman:** Oh my… three reviews from you? Thank you so much! Haha and thank you even more! I didn't know it was so angst like.

**BardedWire23:** A genius like Seto has to figure things out right? Someone had to right?

**mechante fille:** hehe, you really think I did Yami well? Geez he's so complicated! But he does seem like someone who would practically force others around him to be happy. It's the pharaoh spirit in him to be commanding! My chapters are quite long aren't they? No wonder it takes me forever to edit them!

**I got one anonymous review without a titled name. I have no idea who reviewed it but my guess is DarkRoseBlood. If I'm wrong, I am sorry. To the unknown yet very long reviewer: **You really thinkthe coma was a twist?And here I was thinking it was way too normal. I'll admit, plots are getting used over and over. That was one of the reasons I made this fic. I get weird inspiration, ne? Oh thank you so much! It really is well-written? Haha, would you believe I've managed to write this whole fic out twice, cause the first time around my dad had reinstalled Dell, deleting everything. Truthfully, it came out much better and longer the second time and it is all saved onto a disc. Yami is very clever. Have you SEEN all those duels he wanders out of? Crazy bastard. Hehe I am so sorry for cliffhanging you, and doing it again! I just can't help it. I can't edit anymore! 17 pages is a good limit. Hehe yes please live. You wouldn't want to die without reading the fic through now would you? Thank you for the awesome review!

**Ayamari:** Yami is, isn't he? Yami just strikes me as the brilliant type, considering who he was. Why he ended up being the matchmaker I shall never know. It's funny that Seto realized he's in love? Hehe, yeah I suppose it is isn't it? But hell, he's a genius right?

**Mandapandabug:** Wow a lot of people seem to hate Seto cause he doesn't wanna tell Joey. How funny. Oh yes, I know I could change there names but it would take forever to change all of them. Besides, I'd hate to change something I've stuck to and not see it through you know? Hehe, thanks.

**Seto'swhiterose88:** May I just start by saying, _holy crap_ that is one hell of a review! Anyways, I'm glad it's not sloppy! –Dances- and yes, Jonas didn't die. Seto didn't think he was worth the time. Wow… did I really write it so well that you actually thought you were Seto? Wow… I shall never doubt my fingers again. Yes you are right Tristan and Duke are such an obvious pair. Yu-Gi-Oh in itself is the most implied yaoi anime out there, I swear to _god_! Almost every fic OUT there is yaoi. It's almost frightening, in a good way. Anyways, yeah I made Duke jealous of the two, I mean Joey and Tristan just make things seem so… well you know. (And just to be honest I can imagine Duke with someone else. Joey. But Seto has to be there too. Who knew I actually had a thing for threesomes? But for Tristan, I can only imagine him with Duke (sometimes Jou, depending) or he's just plain out straight.) –Jaw drops- I found someone who doesn't like the yami/hikari thing as well? YAY! I really can't stand it, it's like dating you're twin. Technically you're dating you! Scary… though a thought of mine: Yami and Yugi cuddling in bed, sleeping is just too adorable for words! Oh I did Yami good? –Hugs you- yay! Of COURSE Seto's bi. Everyone knows the anti-social cold business teenagers always are! As for him not being the killer, well yeah he is perfect for the part but I don't want to complicate this fic any further. Thank you for the VERY LONG REVIEW! As for your request, sure. You read to kill a mockingbird? Geez, did everyone in the country have to or something? Good book. YOU KILLED JOEY?! Why you little- joking! –hugs dead Joey- ok here are pointers that I give to everyone: never ever interrupt your fic with author's notes. It really disrupts the flow. And try as hard as you can not to always use names. Joey, blond, honey-eyed, teenager, red-eyes lover. Seto, brunet, sapphire/blue eyes, businessman, CEO, Kaiba, blue-eyes wielder (god Seto has a lot!). Try to make it more varied is what I mean. Three: NEVER USE OCs! They are evil spawn… well ok I don't mean never, but try not to use OCs that are in the fic for long periods of time, or don't end up dieing or don't disappear. Although using an OC child, like the child of two characters, is ok as long as it isn't in her/his point of view. That's just cute . Ok my tips personally: As hard as you try, it is rare to find fic ideas that haven't been used before. I've seen Joey die and be a ghost in a fic once before, and Seto be blind once before. That's the problem with Yugiohs popularity. Too many damn fics out there! Anyways, even though you're fics aren't technically unknown you must fight to make them as different as possible. Wow… you're a fan of car accidents aren't you? Personally my favorite of you're fics is the playing it blind. It was well written, had many chapters, and is cool. Seto was also IC. I don't see why it doesn't have like a trillion reviews! As for to die in tragedy… meh… so-so. Maybe I just don't like all the straightness in it. Haha. I'm too much of a hardcore yaoi fan. Hehe though I like the 'we're gonna invite Seto behind my dead big brother's back' thing. I really do think he deserves to be there, considering the two's history. Wow Mai is really angsty… -kills Mai- I hate that woman. She doesn't deserve Joey. She tried to kill him! –Pouts-. Sorry. Anyways… That's about all I can tell you. You're an aspiring writer that's for sure. Holy crap… that's a lot of writing. Haha!

**Tawny-Eyed-Angel: **The last reviewer, thank gods! Haha, you're penname wouldn't perhaps mean… Jounouchi would it? Hey if you're gonna marry me I'm going to tell you now, NO KIDS! Lol. Haha I do see a lot of 'oh I love him what did I just say?! Type of things. That's too fast for my taste. Though the whole, 'love never goes away' and then Seto realized later he'd said that and is practically praying for his lovely little emotions to go away isn't any better is it? Seto's in character? REALLY?! Thank god! Hehe, yes chapter two was something wasn't it? Seto is so protective and the two snuggle. I just could picture it and its so adorable! I was so proud of the ending in chapter 2. So very happy. It left everyone off but made them smile cause of the fluff. Yeah I could imagine Jou doing the whole walking through the rain scene too. He tortures Seto in his mind while he tirelessly looks for the damn guy. Hehe! By the way, don't worry about not noticing. You are such a great reviewer I don't mind it! By the way, there is nothing like puppyshipping! Nothing can beat that, although I'd like to know what chaseshipping exactly means if you wouldn't mind explaining? Thank you for the oh so lovely review.

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers, my new ones, and just the general readers! I REALLY APPERCIATE THIS ALL!**

Anyways, damn it's 7! WHY?! The sun came up. I failed. Oh but I get Monday off. Thank you Luther!!! Chapter four is done! How fun! I recently had a thought that went like this: there is a city named Domino in Texas. Jou… in cowboy clothes… -giggles- I would literally pay for someone to draw that one!

**For anyone who is interested: I have put up a little one-shot fic-like thing of Seto and Jou. I'd love it if you all would have at least a look at it!**

See you all next Sunday my friends!


	5. Seeking

**Author:** Fire Kitten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba is kidnapped and it's up to Yugi and his friends to find him. But what happened when one of their own is captured as well?

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male relationship), kidnapping, slight swearing, slight bloodshed

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey, Tristan/Duke

Thank you for visiting my fanfic. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but I'm rather proud of it. It's my first inspired fanfic. Now I used their English names since I hadn't know how to spell Jounouchi when I started until I got about 20 pages into the fic but now I wish I hadn't because I can't stop writing their Japanese ones!

For anyone who doesn't know:

Joey Wheeler is Jounouchi Katsuya

Tristan is Honda

Tea is Anzu

Ryou is Bakura

Duke is Otogi

Serenity is Shizuka

Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Yami and Yugi are all the same. As for Bakura's yami? He won't be appearing in this fic. Sorry Bakura lovers although he shall get mentioned! Neither will Marik, Isis, or Shadi. Hey we have Seto and that counts for something, right? Now read to your Yaoi-loving content!

* * *

The blonde frowned, confused. What if he had been wrong? Was it a dream?

_No of course not! He wouldn't **run away** he wouda just denied it!_

Joey knew that much at least. You don't know a guy since 9th grade and can't tell how he'll react. The question is _why? _The Red-Eyes Black Dragon card holder was truly baffled by this. If Seto really did like him why would he run off? Unless he didn't and was just… curious?

_That doesn't make sense! Kaiba would call it a show of weakness to give into an urge like that! _

Well so was running away. Maybe that just wasn't Kaiba!? Yeah right. Only Kaiba would call him a puppy.

All this contemplating was just making him more puzzled but he was saved by one of his first friends entering. Yugi.

"Joey! You really are awake!" With that said, the much shorter boy ran foreword and hugged him.

Joey laughed embracing him as well. "Hey there Yug'. Did you have any doubt in me?"

"Never!" The spike haired boy said grinning and looking at him with all the confidence he could muster.

Joey merely smiled then blinked in surprise as a light from the puzzle flashed and Yugi turned into Yami.

"It's good to see you're ok Joey. Everyone's been so worried."

"Including Kaiba?" The blonde inquired. He didn't know why he had to know… but he just had to! He was so lost right now.

The King of Games smirked knowingly. "He's come here everyday Joey. He feels for you and just doesn't know how to tell you."

"Wha-"

He got no farther in his question then that because suddenly there was a great cry of "Joey!" and the poor brown-eyed duelist found himself in a mess of arms and legs with Tristan, Tea, Bakura and surprisingly Duke. All of them were trying to embrace him at once.

"Whoa guys it's nice to see you all too!" Joey said and started to laugh. It felt so great being back with his friends, even though it didn't feel like it had been six weeks. Oh well, he loved the attention that's for sure. Although school was going to be hell since he missed so much. He'd be damned it he got held back though!

Eventually the four of them pulled away. Still it felt strange knowing Duke had cared enough to hug him as well. Sure they had been friends but Duke had always been more indifferent to him then anything. He usually got these bad vibes that said the dice lover hated his guts. This always led to Joey asking himself if he had done something wrong. If anyone should hate anyone, he should hate Duke. Public humiliation was not a good first impression on his part. The blonde had gotten over it though, since after all he had made the promise. He wasn't a coward and didn't back down from anything! Though, agreeing to be a slave for a week wasn't one of his better ideas.

But today those vibes were gone. That was a good sign. Maybe now he and Duke could finally get along and be real friends.

_Wow, if I knew falling asleep would get me this much attention I'd do it more often. Duke's being nice and Kaiba likes me!_

Remembering his question, Joey's head whipped around to look at Yami, only to be disappointed by seeing Yugi. What had the spirit meant by his words? Was the pharaoh beings serious or making a joke?

Well, if he wanted his answers he'd just have to find Kaiba, confront him directly and ask him. It was obvious that Yami was not going to tell him any more than he already had.

Mokuba walked in frowning. "Joey, do you know where my brother went?"

"No, he just ran off." Joey said uncomfortably.

"But… He has to sign you're release papers! Maybe he had an important meeting…"

"Wait you mean… I'm stuck here until he gets back!?" Joey said, outraged.

Mokuba looked up at him nervously and smiled. "Um, yes? Don't worry Joey I'll go find him!" With that the black haired boy took off in search of his big brother.

The duelist pouted, sitting down on the bed. "What a jerk!"

Joey's friends laughed a bit. The blonde would never change. So instead they decided to change the subject to more pleasant matters. Namely, on the fact that Serenity would be coming to visit.

After a few hours and several topics later, the blonde was starting to get a little ticked off. Where was Kaiba? He wanted to get out of here! It was obvious his friends were a bit uneasy as well.

"Hey guys listen. Why don't you all go to the arcade and I'll meet ya there in an hour?" Joey started an excited look in his eyes. Video games! He was missing them already, and he was going to go signed papers or not damn it!

That agreement was made, and one by one Joey's friends left until he was all alone, simply waiting.

_Damn it Kaiba!!

* * *

_

_God what time is it?_

Seto looked at the sky as he walked through the park, aimlessly. He didn't know what to do about the blonde puppy. He couldn't just make him forget what happened and he wouldn't put it past the younger one to use the information as blackmail.

_If it gets out I kissed him I'll be ruined!_

Seto shook his head in anger. It was true though. His reputation would be shattered. Everyone would laugh or snarl and spit at him when he walked by. His company would be annihilated. Numbers of would people quit and the parents of children would refuse to allow them to buy his merchandise. Everything he worked for would be destroyed!

He was so deep in thought, that he hadn't expected a loud ring to blast into his ears. The CEO froze, nearly jumping in fright, then blinked, realizing it was his coming from his pocket. _Cell phone…? Who would call me? It better be for a good damn reason!_ He quickly took it out, answering with a furious, "What is it?"

"Seto where are you?" Mokuba's voice called back at him, just as angry. "The doctor needs you to sign Joey's release papers!"

_Shit, _Was all he could think. His grip on the phone had become tighter then before, his knuckles turning white.

"Are you alright Seto?" Mokuba said quietly. "I mean, why did you run off? I couldn't find you at Kaiba Corp and you weren't at home…"

"I'm fine Mokuba. Don't worry about me." Seto said curtly, and then promptly hung up, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck."

He shook his head. He shouldn't be using language like this, but how was he supposed to face the puppy?

The Kaiba grit his teeth. He really didn't want to do this. Once again the CEO started to muse on why he had to put up with things he really didn't deserve.

* * *

The scraping of a pen and the ticking of a clock were the only things heard in the quiet hospital room. Seto concentrated hard on the paper in front of him as he signed his name neatly in thick, dark ink with the black pen that was chained to the brown clipboard that held the release papers down in a selfish, overpowering manner as if trying to show the papers who was the dominant one.

Once the signature was written, the brunette moved his right arm to hand it to the boy next to him, not even looking at him, the chain clicking softly against the wood of the board, dangling and moving side to side like a pendulum. He sat up straight, his eyes looking straight ahead at the white wall, feeling the blonde grip the clipboard, dangerously close to his own hand, but Seto let go, moving it away quickly.

He heard the chain rattle then the scraping could be heard once more. Seto watched from the corner of his eye, suddenly curious. Once the name had been completed, the hand moved away and Seto could admire the name in its messy handwriting, paling in comparison to his own fancy text. Yet strangely it looked just as wonderful.

Then suddenly it was torn from his view and the voice above them spoke. "Everything looks in order. You may go now."

The blonde stood from the bed first, grinning. "Thank you!"

The doctor merely nodded and walked off, going to the many other patients who needed him, leaving the two teenagers to themselves. Seto stood quickly, hurrying towards the door.

"Hey wait-" The brunette spun on his heels, grabbing the wrist of the outstretched hand, stopping its journey for its destination: his shoulder. He glared into the shocked and wide golden-brown eyes in front of him.

"You will forget that this ever happened. You will not speak a word of it. If you do not, I will murder you." His voice was deadly, cold as ice. Then, letting go, he turned and walked out, his boots clicking on the ground. He left him there, alone, only the ticking clock left for company.

Joey Wheeler. That was what had been written there in all its clumsy glory.

_Beautiful.

* * *

_

The air was crisp, battering against the only occupant of the park. He would admit it was cold, though no wind was there to aid the task of freezing him, he could still see his white breath flying out to dance with the air. The sun was embraced with the soft gray clouds above him.

Bare trees passed his vision as he walked down the stone path, searching to go deeper into this forest of a park. His search to be alone was fulfilled but he did not feel any better. His blue trench coat fluttered behind him as he walked, providing little warmth.

He didn't care.

He stopped his walking. What was the point? He had no where to go and circling this stupid public attraction with no destination in mind had no meaning. He'd been doing it for over two hours. Unfortunately it was the only place he was safe. He didn't want to be found and no one, not even Mokuba, knew he'd come here to think at times. Of course, who could guess? When would Seto Kaiba ever go anywhere willingly in public?

The brunette emitted a soft growl, just standing there with his fists clenched in anger. Anger and hurt. By acknowledging the fact this pained him, it only served to make him angrier. How could that stupid puppy get under his skin like that? It wasn't possible. No one should be allowed to do that! And now, he'd be taunted about it for life! As if it didn't hurt enough knowing Joey knew; it hurt even more that it could be used against him. God damn weakness!

He was so wrapped up in his furious thoughts he missed the footsteps behind him, coming closer and closer. He didn't feel the figure behind him until it was on top of him!

Warm arms wrapped in a green jacket encircled his shoulders, grabbing onto each of their own forearms in a sort of welcoming stronghold, the even warmer body pressed deeply against his back. "Kitten, you shouldn't be lost in the cold. This poor sick puppy misses you."

He didn't need to look to know who it was. He did anyways. He twisted in the arms, unable or maybe just unwilling to break free, and both their bodies crushed together. His heart started to race as he stared into soft brown eyes with a smile gracing the shorter one's features.

"We have to talk," Was all the soft, angelic voice would speak.

"Nothing to talk about," The brunette shot back in what he'd call a demon's voice.

The angel wasn't fazed in the least and spoke once more. "You're right, actions speak far deeper then words."

And suddenly their lips were joined. Blue eyes widened to stare into the brown eyes so close to his own. He watched those beautiful orbs slowly close, and he did the same, dipping into the sensations and letting his brain shut off. He didn't want to think he wanted to feel.

His hand's wrapped around the other's waist as he quickly fought for dominance, lapping out his tongue, asking for entrance and met no resistance. His tongue slid across another that began to dance with his own, each of them equally tasting the other.

The kiss soon became more passionate, as the blonde's fingers ran over the top of his head through his hair softly. The brunette's right hand moved to press against the back of the others head, deepening the kiss.

Eventually both pulled away for air, breathing heavily, hearts beating rapidly. Seto looked down into the blonde's flushed face with a smirk. He no longer had any doubts. Maybe the younger one didn't feel the same way, but the start of a relationship was something.

"You have no idea what you're getting into I hope you know." He warned.

Joey grinned. "That's half the fun of it. Now, shut up and kiss me."

Seto was only too eager to obey and their lips once again crashed together.

In the middle of all this Seto could only notice one thing besides his puppy in front of him, their tongues dueling in a whole new, unexplored game.

It was no longer cold in the park.

* * *

_Tap-tap-tap _was all that was heard in the quiet office.

"Seto?"

More typing, giving the questioning voice no response.

"Seto, listen to me!"

A grunt and continuous typing, pointedly ignoring the obviously annoyed person.

"We have to tell them."

It was stated blandly, no warning just all out plain and firm. The typing in the room froze; this time there was no clock to take up the silence. It was ensured. Kaiba Corp. only had digital.

Blue eyes looked over the computer to regard his boyfriend in silence for a moment then looked back at the screen in front of him.

The tapping started up once again.

"Oh, _come on_!" Joey whined, agitated at being ignored. His foot stamped on the floor like a child and he pouted. "Stop being a coward! We've been hiding for two months and I _hate it_!"

Once again the noise stopped, then the chair was heard softly sliding on the ground as it was pushed back and Seto stood glaring at his puppy. "I'm not."

Joey smirked. He always did find it enjoyable at seeing Kaiba angry. It was a game for him. How long does it take Joey to get his kitten angry enough to hiss?

"Yes you are!" His face suddenly fell as a thought struck him. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No!" His boyfriend said quickly, walking around the desk to embrace him tenderly. "I'd never be. It's just, I'd be gambling over a lot if we went public."

"And I wouldn't?" Anger slipped into the blonde's tone as he looked up at him. "I know a few people who won't take kindly to knowing I'm dating, not only a man but Seto Kaiba. That blows everything to the wind, considering we're rivals. No one would dare approach you Seto, no one is _that_ stupid but I'll have old gang members, vicious homophobes, and even some teachers after my neck. I don't even know if all my friends will accept it."

Seto frowned down at him. "No one would dare touch you. I wouldn't let them."

"You're not going to be there for me always you know. The minute you graduate, boom! I'm one dead puppy." Joey looked away his eyes flashing in anger. "Hey… who said I need you're help to fight anyways?!"

Seto flinched at the rather vivid imagery. He'd seen his puppy beaten down once before. Joey always had been able to get back on his feet before but the CEO would rather him not go through that pain again. Last time the boy had fought he had landed in the hospital for a month and a half in a coma!

His arms tightened at the memory, he leaned down to nuzzle his puppy affectionately. The blonde melted at the touch and a slow smile spread across the face.

"I don't want you to get hurt Joey." Seto started in a stern voice, "Besides my company being at stake so are you and I can't handle that. What if we don't go public but instead just tell friends and family, for now?"

That smile quickly turned into a grin. "Sure! I knew there was a reason I'm dating such a genius."

"Because you can't do it on your own?" He got hit in the arm for his comment but Seto chuckled, pulling away to go back to his desk. "The real question is how we will tell them."

The gears moved in Joey's head, his fingers snapping as an idea struck. "I know! A dinner party!"

The brunette's eyebrow rose as he once again sat at his desk. "A dinner party?" He repeated a quizzical look on his face. What was Joey _thinking? _They both _despised _stuff like this.

"Yeah! We'll invite Yug and the others and you're brother will be there, we'll sit down and have dinner and then we tell them! Simple!"

"One problem puppy: Why?"

"Um, to um…" The feet shifted as the duelist thought, biting on a finger nail. "To celebrate you're soon to be graduation?"

Seto flinched a bit. The subject was a touchy one. His graduation was only three weeks away; soon he would be walking down the football field in a ridiculous robe with a stupid hat to get some idiotic diploma, the only comforting thing was knowing Joey was in those stands cheering for him. Oh yes and the fact that he finally have full legal custody over Mokuba.

It would be hard though, not being able to see the puppy everyday. Setting up dates would become harder without the freedom to silently mouth places and times in boring classes or to be able to pass notes containing similar information inside lockers or when passing in hallways. Seto would never get used to no longer sneaking around to secluded areas with the blonde to talk or make out; even the fake verbal arguing in hallways that they both laughed over during the recent dinner they shared or while they strolled in a silent and reclusive park would be missed. They only had dates every other day, now it would become harder and harder to make plans.

Sure they had phones but there would be no way of knowing if Joey already had something to do. Besides, if Joey's father picked up, what would he say? The same problem vice versa. Joey could call him but what if Mokuba picked up? His little brother knew they 'hated' each other. And even calling by cell phone, Joey wouldn't know if Seto was in a meeting or in the middle of something important. They're schedules were so twisted away from each other it was hard enough for dates as it was. Now it would be nearly impossible. They might as well be a continent apart!

Not to mention that it was getting harder and harder to go home at nights and think up some lie for Mokuba, while Joey did the same with his father. Their lies were getting more extreme and didn't seem to always work. His brother was suspicious and starting to use his young mind to figure out the secret (and is rather close to guessing) and Joey's father knew (since the puppy isn't exactly an excellent liar) that his son was dating someone. Now he bugged the blonde every night to know who 'she' was. _If only he knew that it was in fact a male his son was dating, and someone who's landed him in detention more times then there are states in America._

Not seeing the puppy right when he stood on school grounds in the morning was going to be weird in itself. The blonde could only visit him in his office once a week, lest his secretary gets suspicious, and neither had dared go to the others home.

His puppy was correct, they had to tell or the separation would kill them. It would suffocate them until it forced the secret out of them in a more dangerous way.

Seto leaned back in his chair, nodding a bit. "Why would I even invite them? They aren't exactly my best friends."

"That's just because you denied having friends!" Joey pouted. "We would have been if you wouldn't have always rejected us!"

Seto smiled at the puppy. "If you never noticed I like being alone. Friends are a weakness!"

"Friends are a weakness," Joey mimicked mercilessly then spat his tongue out at his boyfriend. "Blah, blah, blah! You really need to get out more, Set." He used the nickname in a more affectionate manner and smiled slightly. "Does that mean you'd rather be alone then with me?"

"You're not my friend, you're my _boy_friend. There's a difference."

Joey merely grinned. Something unknown flashed in his eyes. If they ever did break up… that would definitely mean no 'I'd rather be friends' type of thing after it.

"It doesn't matter why, once we tell them they'll figure it out."

"And if they don't come?" Seto argued, trying to find any loose string to tear this idea from the blonde.

"I'll make them."

Seto sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't stop the determined blonde once he was dedicated to something and nodded. "Fine."

A squeal and the blonde was spinning on his heels in delight. Seto couldn't help but smile, remembering his brother doing the same display not long ago and he himself wondering if he could ever make the blonde that happy. Apparently, he could and that's what really made their relationship special.

He shook his head grabbing a blank piece of paper only to have it snatched from his hands. He looked at the blonde curiously. "Thanks!" Seto rolled his eyes grabbing up his pen, only to have that taken too. "Thanks again!"

Getting slightly agitated, Seto glared up at the younger one. "Joey!" He was quickly silenced when the blonde leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek, then the puppy sauntered over to a nearby chair, sat down and began writing. He watched him for a moment then shook his head and went back to work, although he felt a certain fondness rush over him for his sweet boyfriend only mere feet away.

* * *

Joey bit on the back of the pen, despite his boyfriend's protests at the blonde's 'ruining his favorite pen' while he read over his layout. He had come up with the invitation list. All the names were obvious: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Bakura, Mai and Mokuba of course.

The next thing he had done was drawn up a table of where they would sit. Seto was at the head of it; down to his left would be Mokuba, Serenity, Mai then Tea. To his right would be him, Yugi, Bakura, Duke then Tristan. He had arranged it according to Seto's instructions to have the most 'mild' tempered near him while the ones who would probably try and strangle him would be as far away as possible. It was Tristan he was worried about the most. They had been friends for so long; he probably wouldn't react well to this strange new twist in their friendship.

He glanced up at the still working brunette and shook his head. "It'll be Friday." The typing only hesitated for a moment, and then continued, the CEO only nodded, confirming he heard the blonde and was agreeing to it. Good, Friday would be the only day that Serenity would be in town. Perfect. Fate was playing right into his hands.

Joey smiled a little, staring back down at the paper, drawing it close to his chest as his expression turned somber. After this they'd only have two weeks, but with the secret out they would at least be able to set up dates more freely. In fact, the blonde couldn't wait to see his boyfriend's house. He had always wondered what it looked like. Was it fancy like most rich people had or was it dull and dirty like his own apartment?

The former seemed more likely.

His eyes danced back over to his kitty. The nickname he had picked had its own special meaning. Seto was just as independent as a cat, graceful and liked to be alone. If you rub him the right way he'll purr but if you take it one step to far you'll get a face full of claw marks. Hell, Seto could even see well in the dark!

He bit his lip shifting in the chair as he watched. The brunette was just too much sometimes. The way he walked, the way he talked! Everything, even something so slight and innocent, made the blonde want to pounce on him. He watched those lean fingers run over the keys blushing as he wondered how those same hands would feel on him, running down his chest then going down farther and father until-

_Oh god!_

Seto was so engrossed in his work he had barely heard the shift, those long, lengthy legs striding towards him, the soft fabric of the pants swishing lightly. A warm hand gripped his chin lightly, while a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Seto blinked wondering what Joey was doing. "Pup-" he was silenced from his query when his head was turned and lips met his own with more force then was necessary, the blonde's pushing past his lips demandingly. The CEO's eyes widened and he backed away but Joey only followed. His hands gripped Kaiba's wrists and pressed them on the arm rests as he straddled the older teen, leaving the other immobile.

It wasn't that he didn't like it; it was just such a surprise. The puppy had never seemed so eager and in control before. Most of the times he was shy, willing but shy.

Hey wait a minute. In control? No one was allowed to be in control but him!

Joey's eyes gleamed with pleasure as Seto started to fight back, unable to do much but still trying. It was so different, being the one to give instead of receiving. It was rare, since Seto usually won. Ok, he _always_ won. He had to admit, this was fun.

It was always like this when they played the game. Joey was embraced and pulled into a small chaste kiss that soon grew into something more passionate, or he was thrown against the wall, sometimes not so lightly, and forced into a heated kiss. He never minded but for once he wanted to be the one to force his kitten into a kiss, to make him unable to do anything and just sit back and enjoy.

As Joey pulled his lips away he took in Seto's slightly red face as they both panted hard. "P-Puppy what brought this along?" His boyfriend said breathlessly looking into Joey's dark, lustful eyes.

The blonde only smirked and attacked the brunette's throat. Seto's head tipped back giving him more room which the puppy took almost too greedily, his teeth scraping over skin, sucking lightly sometimes.

Seto was just beginning to relax, his eyes starting to close to just enjoy himself. That was until the blonde ground their hips together, brown eyes watching him for his reaction. He wasn't disappointed, watching as Seto's eyes widened and he let forth a loud moan. Joey snickered lightly and did it again, watching as Seto groaned, his hips bucking. The sapphire eyes slipped shut, his teeth gritting. "Joey!" The older duelist struggled to gain control of himself, breathing heavily. "If you keep going puppy-"

He was cut off as the blonde wretched out another moan from him. His mind was starting to lose itself to the pleasure and he was forgetting why he was even fighting it.

They hadn't gone down the path of having sex. It was an unfamiliar thing for both of them, both virgins and shy. Sure, they both had the urge too, having to take more cold showers in the mornings then usual and both having to contain themselves before they got out of control. Neither had the courage to breach that forbidden forest. Joey had started to become impatient though and was suddenly deciding to take their relationship up a notch. Not that Seto was complaining. He found himself, on more then one occasion, frustrated to not be able to go further.

Though, he considered it too soon to have sex. He still wasn't used to even being in a relationship. Besides, it had to be more… special then this. If their first time was to be anywhere, it would be in a bed!

The hands on his wrists loosened as Joey laid his head on his shoulder, panting, and both their faces flushed. "S-should I stop?"

If Seto wasn't such a proper person he would he biting his lip to shreds by now. He wanted it but it wasn't the right time! It was too soon, and he still was unsure of the blonde's true feelings…

It took every ounce of strength he had to nod and he looked away from the blonde's disappointed face. Joey frowned, shifting so he was sitting in his boyfriend's lap, Seto drawing his arms around him and held him close. They sat in silence, calming down. The brunette laid his head on the top of Joey's rocking him lightly.

After what seemed like hours, Seto spoke. "I love you…"

Joey didn't respond.

He had fallen asleep.

* * *

My, this chapter was much shorter then the others. The only reason is because it's 5 on Sunday and I have to go to my grandma's in 5 hours. I have to get SOME sleep. Otherwise I wouda kept going. Oh well I think this chapter ended kinda cute… and sad. Seto finally admits something and Joey has to fall asleep! Aren't I evil?

Wow what surprised me is last chapter most of my reviewers absolutely loved the Seto speech of doom! I had so much fun writing this fic so far I hate the fact its all going to end… eventually.

The whole scene that began this story may seem a little rushed. I'm sorry about that but I realized I needed to give Joey more erm… POV time since he's been asleep for like… half this fic! Besides I didn't want Joey to go aimlessly searching for Seto without actually seeming more angry. We all know Joey would never come to the conclusion that Seto just didn't know what to do. So I had Yami give him a lil' push!

Whoa it's so much fun having them kiss!!!

Anyways now is the time you've all been waiting for!

**Thank You's (sorry if these all seem a bit rushed!):**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **I am entirely glad I inspired you! Chapter four was one of the better chapters of my fic. Thank you for also reviewing my sonnet as well! (I got a 49 outta 50 on it!!!) I wish I had a friend that acted like a puppy. It would be cute!

**Killian:** You really like the whole sleeping beauty thing? I thought that line was so weird! Technically it should have been Sleeping Beauty's prince but I didn't think of that.

**Tawny-Eyed-Angel:** Hehe, yeah the kiss! I thought that was the best too! You liked the whole speech too? I'm so entirely glad! And Yeah the whole sunset scene, I just thought Jou would look so beautiful with am image like that. How did they get Chaseshipping for HondaxOtotgi? I'd really like to know! Oh… Jou still seems hot as a cowboy! As for the marrying me bit? Get me a ring and make sure you invite Jou and Seto! Haha then we are set! (Oh Yes Joey is the best isn't he? He's such a hottie and the perfect guy type of thing and!!! -Huggles Joey- -gets killed by Seto-) xX Seto: weddings off. Joey: Seto that was mean! -gets whip- Seto: oh the puppy wants to play nasty! Joey: -smirks-

**Ayamari:** Yami makes a good matchmaker? Yeah he does kinda doesn't he? He seems like the only person actually able to talk sense in to people, except himself of course!

**Seto'swhiterose88:** My god… long review. Yeah well I had to make Seto be alone for a certain amount of time somehow and Mokuba seeming sick was the only way! Oh yes, never forget that speech! Those are my person thoughts on the feelings! (Well obviously since I wrote it!) The flashbacks. I can't tell you how many people seemed to like the whole Marik versus Joey think in Seto's POV. I don't even know why! I'm glad though! As for the high school flashback? I'm so glad I'm not the only school out there that has a passionate hate for freshmen. Yeah sophomores and freshmen always do seem to be enemies don't they? I think I'm the only one out there who doesn't hate them all. You're school was fight ridden? So is mine! (Do we go to the same school?) In fact, recently the principle put the police on campus to make sure no more fights would erupt and if they do not only would everyone in the middle of the fight have to pay a 500 dollar fine, but also have a 5 day suspension or possible expulsion. If caught by the police, they'd get arrested! It's unfair. There is such a thing as self-defense out there! This is what they've basically said: 'we're taking away you're money, you're life, you're right to fight back, and now you're freedom.' –Twitches- I just hope I don't get into a fight anytime soon! I don't want to go to jail! I'm only a freaking sophomore after all! (Anyways back to my re-review) Sorry if I bored ya! Oh I thought them running into each other was cute. And yeah Seto, being the sophomore he is, would of course make a freshmen (especially one who made him scruff his good clothes) suffer. Yes the Soul Twine was my own card. I know a lot of cards but nothing to suit my purpose so I made one up. As for the comparison of lives, yeah I tried to make it seem as true as possible. They aren't that different really. Maybe that's why they hate each other. Haha! Yeah I read you're stories. Now if only you'd just right a yaoi story…. Anyways!!! Um… welcome, welcome and welcome. You're welcome. (You thank me too much! It's me who should be thanking you!!!)

**Chika of the high Mts: **erm… You're welcome!

**Mechante Fille:** -twitches- you ate my fic? Lol! Wait you read my fic at work? I hope I didn't get you in trouble!! Oh thank you for reviewing my sonnet! Yes it has rules (though you don't see most sonnets following them. I had too!) The poem I did was Shakespearean sonnet written in modern English of course. That would have sucked to have been forced to write Shakespearean! You know, that's not the only assignment that was Yaoi written that I turned in for my English class (my teacher doesn't seem to care though so it's cool!). I'm planning on putting those up soon too. They're called Weekly Journals and I have to make up little stories once a week and like 3 of them are centered for Jou and Seto. I shall post them eventually.

**Elements:** They didn't get together! You see! points upwards I hope I made you all happy!

**Nannae:** Oh my, thank you! It was you that made me right the extra scene in my fic! You reminded me I needed to explain how Jou felt! Thank you!!! Oooh… cookie! –Eats-

**Luna, Princess of the Shadows:** No one can ignore true love! Even Seto Kaiba the Great! Haha. Sure I'll read you're song fics (when I get the chance which will probably be tomorrow). But why are they about Seto and Serenity? Why not Joey?! –Joey pouts- Joey: My Sister's getting MY guy?!

**Pyrokittykat:** flees like a pig from a pig factory? That's a new one. Ack! I'll e-mail you eventually ok? Haha kinda busy trying to hurry with these reviews! Next time I get the chance ok?

**Fanficlunatic234:** Haha you hate yamihikari too? Yay! Yamihikari haters unite! Lol! I'm glad you like it!

**Flame swordswoman:** You could see Kaiba's face? Haha, and hear I thought we were reading not watching!

**DarkRoseBlood:** I knew it! Muwhahaha I know my reviews even when they don't put their names! Actually that's kinda frightening isn't it? Well maybe it's cause you're one of the few people who give me overly long reviews! (And I love it! Thank you!) Oh you had you're fic deleted as well? At least you were smart enough to have some of it on a disc! I didn't have a back up! I had to start from scratch! I was pissed! In fact, I cried over it! Anyways… ha-ha you like killing Yami? Poor pharaoh. Yeah Mokuba making Kaiba visit. Mokuba is such a forceful little brother isn't he? Had his little finger wrapped around Kaiba. Yeah there first meeting does seem possible doesn't it? As for Mai I totally agree with you! I hate Mai with a passion. Why does Joey like her?! She's so conceited and only cares about herself! While Joey goes out and risks his neck for her three million times and she STILL goes out of her way and lets the Oricalcos take her claiming she has no friends and WHAT A BITCH! Anyways… Seto/Joey forever!!! Yeah I'm a yaoi fan too! And I also hate the girls in yugioh! (Well ok… I hate girls from movies, cartoons, anime, books… ETC. anything not real life I hate the women.) Yeah I know what you mean when the writer makes the character seem weird. I can understand sometimes, but going into a coma isn't a traumatic experience nor what happened before it so Joey wouldn't act different. I made Kaiba say the F word a lot. Bad, bad me. Haha well here was my long re-review still its seemed rushed to me. Sorry bout that!

**Trempush: **Oh, I actually made a humorous scene! Yay! Thank you!

**Mandapandabug: **look see…. You're right it does sound strange! Yeah I agree it is good to go back and see how you've improved but my old fics were TERRIBLE with a capitol T (and every other letter there)! I couldn't stand them. I will eventually go back to writing a few Harry Potter fics but for right now I'm stuck on YGO. Hey of course I care! Give me as long of a review as you'd like going on nameless stuff! Haha it's called Conversation. I personally think Seto would know everything about emotions he just wouldn't know how to show them. Although making an emotion essay? How the hell to you explain emotion?! Haha!! Oh as for Joey, he woke up in like… the middle of the kiss? Why? Because if he had been awake anytime before that… well you know how when you really like someone you're heart will beat faster. Joey's hooked up to a heart beeping thing. Seto woulda noticed while he was talking about his feelings because Joey would have had a rapidly beating heart (and probably blushing) even if he DID try and stay perfectly still and not move and that's just about as impossible for him as well so… yeah! Technically Seto's kiss woke up Joey is what I was getting to. Did that make sense?! Oh you're prediction was close but not quite right! (As you've read) ha-ha you were right about Joey seeking Seto out though! And yeah… they did make up! But being in the office or at home would be too predictable. So the park! Oh but you're idea was good too. I could see that happening as well! Kawaii! Thanks for reviewing my sonnet. My question was Does Seto think Joey's a puppy in the sonnet. I think Seto calls Joey a dog more! At least in Japanese version he does! I sure as hell know Seto doesn't really call Jounouchi Jou at all! I wish they had a relationship in the show… that would be the best! Anyways thanks again for the long review!

Oh the sun's coming up… but its only 6:30! Better get some sleep. I promise next time the chapter will be longer!

Until next week guys!


	6. Revealing

**Author:** Fire Kitten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba is kidnapped and it's up to Yugi and his friends to find him. But what happened when one of their own is captured as well?

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male relationship), kidnapping, slight swearing, slight bloodshed

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey, Tristan/Duke

Thank you for visiting my fanfic. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but I'm rather proud of it. It's my first inspired fanfic. Now I used their English names since I hadn't know how to spell Jounouchi when I started until I got about 20 pages into the fic but now I wish I hadn't because I can't stop writing their Japanese ones!

For anyone who doesn't know:

Joey Wheeler is Jounouchi Katsuya

Tristan is Honda

Tea is Anzu

Ryou is Bakura

Duke is Otogi

Serenity is Shizuka

Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Yami and Yugi are all the same. As for Bakura's yami? He won't be appearing in this fic. Sorry Bakura lovers although he shall get mentioned! Neither will Marik, Isis, or Shadi. Hey we have Seto and that counts for something, right? Now read to your Yaoi-loving content!

* * *

The invitations were being given out, and if anyone had tried sneaking around the whole school inconspicuously while being the CEO of Kaiba Corp. or an ex-gang member and slipping little cards into the locker slots without anyone seeing, well you'd learn quite quickly that it's _hard_. The only reason the puppy had even been needed in getting the invitations sent out was because Seto didn't know where a certain few lockers were.

"Know you're enemy eh?" Joey had said with a small smirk, while they had a clandestine meeting outside of school that very morning. The blonde had just learned that Kaiba had known not only where he lived but where he previously lived, his locker number _and_ combination and the streets his old gang and him used to rule over and who _knew_ what else?! This relationship was just getting better and better. It seemed that Joey would be unable to keep _anything_ from the stoic brunette.

"Yes I know where Yugi's and yours are. Isn't that enough?" Seto had replied with his own smirk, even though he felt ashamed for not knowing the rest. It just never seemed important.

"I feel honored!" Joey ended up responding and kissing his cheek before he walked into the school, practically all the cards in his own hands, leaving a smiling Kaiba behind. He could still see the boy's necklace shining from the rising sun, a simple, metal dog tag hanging by a thin black ribbon used as the chain. He found it rather funny, the boy had so many objections to being called dog or mutt and yet he wore blank dog tags. It made Seto wonder how the blonde would feel if he engraved that simple trinket with a quip like: Joey Wheeler, property of Seto Kaiba. Intriguing.

Seto sighed, forcing down the smile that was trying to fly onto his lips at the memory. It wasn't much, but somehow Joey's little quirks and bouts of cuteness made him happy. The boy was always a surprise and always full of energy. Hell, he practically ran on adrenaline! The blonde could sleep two hours and still be bouncing off the walls for the rest of the day.

It made Seto feel kind of old. He was only one year older then his boyfriend and yet he was more mature, his metabolism sucked (it just took one day of junk food to screw up his whole body), and he _had_ to have at least eight hours of sleep a night or he'd collapse. This, of course, was very hard to do considering he not only had school, work and Mokuba to worry for but now dates with Joey. On more then one occasion Seto had been ready to faint in the middle of one of these said dates causing their personal time to be cut short. Neither enjoyed having to break off their appointments so soon but Joey understood and by then Seto was too tired to argue.

His blue eyes scanned the hallways, seeing no one in sight, before slowly slipping in the invitation that had Joey's name on it, already having delivered Yugi's moments before. He had wanted to personally deliver the puppy's, well-aware of the fact there was no need; it made him feel more significant knowing he was doing something. Besides, it was for his honey-eyed boyfriend, who said there had to be a reason?

He was aware of how sappy that sounded, but really who the hell cared? If anyone had anything to say he'd just kill them all. No one told him how to run his life or how to run his puppy.

He scoffed, hoping Wheeler was having an easier time, and set off for his first class, awaiting third period, the only time besides lunch that he had with the blonde.

In fact, if Kaiba was watching Joey now, it would have brought a smile to his face.

* * *

_Tea, Duke, Mai, done. Bakura and Tristan are the only ones left. _He knew the absence of his sister's card. Being the clever one Seto was, he had come up with inviting them both in his card. Joey had to admit, he would have never thought of it. Hit two Wheelers with one stone.

He grinned to himself as he approached his best friend's locker. For once he did something without screwing up! Seto would be proud. Joey snickered to himself, as he slipped the card in, his eyes looking around watchfully.

_Alright! _Joey looked down at the card in his hands with a grin slowly spreading on his face, feeling accomplished, _Now only Tri… hey wait a minute!_

He blinked looking at the name as if it were foreign to him, his good mood crashing down on him, as he gazed almost into the cards soul. Tristan…?

_Oh, shit! _He cursed several more times staring at the card with a pale face, then slowly glaring at it, as if it were it's fault. It was Tristan's! That meant… he put Bakura's in Tristan's locker. That meant… _Seto…is not going to be happy about this. _

He couldn't help but pout. He had been doing so well today too! He didn't get into a fight with anyone, he had this plan all worked out, and he actually got here early with a full breakfast! Now, he had to feel like a screw-up all over again. How did he manage to be so stupid?

He stamped his foot like an angry child trying to figure a way out of this mess.

Wait, what was he worried about? Tristan and he were such good friends that they shared their combinations just in case they needed to borrow a lost book or pencil, so, he could slip it out, put Tristan's in and he'd be off the hook. No harm no foul right? He grinned, feeling better as he leaned over and started to try and unlock it. 39… 27… 6

He yanked it, but to his horror… it wouldn't open! Why?! "Grr!" He yanked again. Maybe it was the wrong order? He tried again.

Several minutes and combos later, Joey was glaring murderously at the gray metal in front of him. Fine! He'd break it open! He took a step back then slammed his foot into the locker.

"Hey man," Joey spun with a cry, falling against the wall of lockers with wide eyes as he stared at his best friend who was giving him an incredulous look. "What did the locker ever do to you?"

"It wouldn't open," he said weakly, embarrassed that he'd been caught; hiding the invitation in his hands behind his back before Tristan could catch its presence.

"Could you… move?"

"Why?"

"So I can open my locker!"

"Why!" Joey shouted back a little too quickly, and after receiving a strange glance he grinned nervously and laughed trying to cover it up. "I mean, what do you need that's in here anyways?"

Tristan gave him a dull stare. "My stuff. You've been acting strangely lately man."

"I have? Please elaborate." Joey responded.

"Like that! Joey Wheeler actually knows what the world 'elaborate' means and is using it like everyday language? Are you sick? You rarely come see us for lunch anymore as well! Last I knew, you were an eating machine. Now I can't even catch a glimpse of you!" His brunette friend said waving his arms. That was never a good sign. It told Joey that he was worried and hurt. Being friends for so long had its upsides. He could read Tristan body language easily. Of course that took him nearly two years to do. It took him only _maybe_ a month to learn Seto's. Like how the CEO would tense when he was uncomfortable or his fists would clench when he was angry. Funny how being in a relationship changes things.

Joey couldn't help the sting of guilt run through him. It wasn't his fault, he'd just been with Seto a lot, hanging out under a beautiful tree with pink flowers on it, talking while they ate and Seto worked through half of it. It wasn't uncomfortable when they lapsed into silence either. In fact, Joey felt at ease just to be near his kitten but maybe those times of working should have been spent with his friends

"I've just been-"

"Busy? That's always your excuse! What the hell could you be doing that's so important that takes up two months of lunch time?!" Tristan accused harshly.

Joey flinched. _Sticking my tongue down my boyfriend's throat. Is that a crime? _"I uh well…" He shifted on his feet and went quiet, unable to think of any liable excuse. Nothing he had was believable anymore. Thank god unraveling time was in two days, but it would be a disaster if he couldn't get Bakura's card back.

He stared up at Tristan, silently leaned against the locker's, arching his back a bit so his hands could slip behind him against his shoulder blades, trying to look casual and ponderous as he did so. This wasn't the best of ideas, but at least if he got Tristan's card in there…

Even if it did hurt Seto's pride. _He_ was, after all, supposed to be delivering these not him.

_Yes! _He slipped it in through the gratings carefully, hearing it make a soft plunk as it landed. Perfect timing too, because Tristan had become impatient with his waiting. "Forget it. I can take a hint. You don't want to tell me. Just move so I can get my things."

Joey inwardly winced, feeling another stab of guilt run through his gut as he moved away. _You'll know soon Tristan. I promise. No more secrets…_

To Joey's absolute horror though, Tristan went to the locker he had been half covering with his body _next_ to the one holding the tickets to the party. He made an uncomfortable grumble. "Uh… that's your locker?"

"No, it's Kaiba's," Tristan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes with exasperation. "Of course it's mine you numbskull!"

"Oh uh right… he he I knew that." Joey said, scratching the back of his head. He couldn't even remember his own best friend's locker?! Perfect. This day couldn't get any worse.

The locker shut with a bang, Tristan holding his History book. "Come on, if we hurry we may be able to find Yugi."

"Uh well um I can't you see-"

Tristan gave him a glare and cut in harshly. "You're busy. Yeah I see how it is." He turned and started walking off, then glared back, saying without regret, "See you at lunch. If that is you're still our friend."

Joey twitched, feeling remorse run through him as he looked away. "Yeah… see ya." He murmured softly, but it was too late. Tristan was gone. It was a warning and he knew it. But if he came he would be pestered with questions he couldn't answer and the secret would be out! If he didn't… he'd lose all his friends. "Damn!" He punched one of the lockers angrily almost on the verge of tears. What was he supposed to do?

"Don't hurt yourself puppy."

**_Crap!!!_**

The blonde turned timidly to face that cold voice and looked away. "Uh… hi…"

Seto raised an eyebrow, now fully concerned. Something was wrong. He didn't have to have Wheeler's weak response to tell him that. He looked as if the world was ending. (This could be a very likely case.) His puppy looked nervous too, as if he was in trouble, and Kaiba knew the brown-eyed duelist had done something stupid… again.

"What mess did you start up this time?" The younger boy flinched, ensuring the CEO's suspicions, and the brunette walked closer, cornering his boyfriend against the lockers and glared, looking intimidating. It was actually so anyone passing wouldn't hear there conversation and would merely take the scene as another fight between the two arrogant teenagers.

"Uh well… to start out with… I um… locked Tristan's card in a locker," Seto raised an eyebrow, confused on how this was a problem before his puppy continued looking away as he revealed the next snippet of information. "With Bakura's… and they're in the wrong locker." The honey eyes shut tightly, bracing himself for the yells he was about to hear.

They never came.

"Heh…"

_Huh? _Joey Wheeler turned to regard the company owner and was shocked to see those strong shoulders shaking. He started to blush. "It's not funny!" That's all it took for the boy hovering over him to burst into full-fledged laughter. It was mocking and cruel yet slightly playful but it only served to make Joey feel worse. Someone up there really, and he meant _really_, hated him. That or they just got a kick out of him making a fool of himself.

"Stop laughing at me!" He growled out, getting a bit tweaked and cursed himself as he felt his eyes burning.

"Sometimes I still wonder how you nearly won my tournament pup," Seto said softly, "Getting them back will be easy enough. What else is wrong?"

"Huh? You can?" Joey said, hope filling his eyes.

"Don't avoid the question." Seto hissed back.

Joey bit his lip. "Oh um… Tristan and me just got in a fight that's all…" He knew that suspicious look, but to guide his boyfriend from the topic he quickly spoke up, "Now, how to we get those cards back?"

Now, Seto hated to be thrown of track, but for now he'd let it slide. Joey would explain when he was ready. If he pushed him it could start a fight and right now they really didn't need that. "It's easy. I'm surprised you don't know how, considering your previous situations." His blonde pouted but Seto didn't care to elaborate. He merely balanced his briefcase on his right arm while opening it with his left.

A moment later he took out his prize, and Joey looked at it, tilting his head in a confused curious manner. "A paper clip?"

"Any lock can be picked, my dear puppy."

Seto gave a wicked, mischievous smirk and for once, Joey shared his look.

"You're bad Seto."

* * *

"That's your solution?!" Outrage and disbelief was in that voice.

"Simple isn't it?" A calmer more reasonable and obviously more mature voice responded.

"Well… yeah it is." A shaky smile and a bit of a blush gracing those pale cheeks.

"Then you better go." A wave of a hand, signaled with an air of finality. "Now! I don't want you crying on me all day."

A grin, a nod, and then a soft smack of lips could be heard before the smaller of the two got up and ran off, leaving the other behind. The older, taller one chuckled lightly, watching his mate skip off; his vibrant energy streak making his skin glow. His plan better work, or else their plans were going to be devastated.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Joey's voice rang throughout his old lunch area as he approached the table. He looked just as cheerful as ever, as if nothing was bothering him. Inside his stomach was twisting with guilt and nervousness. What if they didn't take him back? He'd just have to have faith in Seto's plan.

"Well look who returned, the mutt." It was Duke who spoke up first, glaring up at Joey with his eyes so harshly that they seemed to glow. Angel seemed to be the theme of today because it wasn't only Duke who looked angry… or betrayed. They all did…

_Damn… I really screwed up._

"Where have you been?" The littlest one of their group spoke next, violet eyes looking at Joey quizzically. "We were starting to worry."

Time for the act. Joey looked abashed as he regarded the Puzzle holder. "Uh well…" He looked at his friends, saddened by the fact he was going to be forced to lie but they'd understand. "You know how seniors have to do an end of the year project?"

Mai looked up, rolling her eyes. "Yes, but you're a junior. Did you temporarily forget that?" She got a kick out of trying to find the tears of his stories. Of course, this wasn't his story. There would be no tears or holes because this story was flawless, like his boyfriend.

"Awe I know, but well… I've been helping one." Joey pretended to look around, as if worried someone would overhear the words he was about to reveal. "And um… You guys have to promise not to tell or he'll kill me! Got it?"

"Ok, ok! What is it?!" Tea said, voicing the question that everyone was eager to blurt out unable to hide their interest as they leant forward.

_I can't believe I'm saying this…_

Joey blushed. "Um well… I'm helping Kaiba…"

Tristan stood up, both hands hitting the table. "I told you all! I knew I saw you two talking together one day!"

"Tristan, be quiet! I want to know the rest!" Tea scolded while pushing the brunette into his chair.

"Kaiba? Why help him?" The dice lover spoke up. "Last I knew you two hated each other."

He knew that question was coming. Seto saw it a mile away, and prepared his boyfriend with the correct response. "We are. Well, you see… I wasn't supposed to tell you guys this… but I'm getting paid… to be his guinea pig." Oh, that hurt his pride and dignity, even if it was untrue. He'd never of sunk this low, ever in his life. His friends knew it, but his speech wasn't finished. "I need the money for well… personal reasons." He grinned and he knew that made them believe him one-hundred percent.

_Lying! I'm lying! If I were Pinocchio I would have a nose as large as whale by now! It's for a good reason but I hate having to do this! I'm sorry guys, you'll understand soon._

"So what exactly is this project?" Mai asked, more out of curiosity then disbelief.

"Uh well…" Joey twitched looking around again, at the clock specifically. "That doesn't matter. I'm late!" He got a harried look then took off, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't say a word about this or I'm in big trouble! Sorry bout this! I'll be free of this all Friday!"

As he took off he heard Bakura speak up for the first time in his quiet kind way, "While on the subject of Kaiba, did you guys get an invitation from him?"

"Yeah are you guys-" Tristan spoke up next, but Joey could hear no more because he was already out the doors. He grinned to himself. Seto deserved a huge kiss when he got back!

* * *

He couldn't help but run his hands nervously through his blonde hair, hearing his friends' laughter behind him. This was it…

He took a deep breath. He might as well just get it over with. He had spent over an hour just trying to make himself presentable without looking too suspicious to his friends. To say the least, it was hard. Even with all of the dates he went on with Kaiba he never stressed _this_ much over his appearance. He had taken a nice long shower and after that spent fifteen minutes in his underwear searching for something to wear. He finally settled on his sleeveless red shirt that had a black rectangle in the center and a pair of gray-blue jeans. The weather had warmed considerably, so he had no need of a jacket. He had also donned his dog tag necklace since he knew Seto was fond of it, though Joey didn't comprehend the reason why (or maybe he just refused to) and then he savagely went to the task of trying to tame his hair. No one would believe it if he told them but he did try! Needless to say, after twenty minutes Joey came to know that hair, especially his, had the tendency to strike back. He was going to have to buy a new comb since his current one was laying on his bedroom floor in two halves of its former self.

Now here he stood, his hair its normal messy self, wearing his normal clothes and his necklace reflecting the afternoon sun. He didn't feel very special and that made him rather depressed. He was hoping to take Seto's breath away with his appearance. He wasn't going to do a very successful job if he continued to look like a street punk.

_Heh, listen to me. I can't believe that Seto was able to make me worry over things like this. I'm becoming a girl._

He twitched, wondering if Seto had similar feelings, then inwardly shook away his thoughts and reached up, knocking vigorously. _Here we go… _He couldn't help but think dreadfully, as the door opened.

Remember when he said he wanted to take his boyfriend's breath away? This was why: Seto could do it to him without even trying. The brunette had a natural sexiness around him, which was why many girls in the school were after him. He was smart, rich and drop-dead gorgeous. Of course, Joey didn't like Seto for these reasons. He could care less for smarts and he was perfectly fine living on a poor income. As for the gorgeous part… well he didn't really care for looks but no one could deny that the CEO was one sexy kitten; especially in that white trench coat.

Seto smirked at Joey, noticing the blonde wistful gaze on him, and appreciatively ran his eyes over the puppy's attire. The honey-eyed duelist didn't know how beautiful he was…

Of course, he didn't have time to admire his boyfriend's figure. They had to make sure this went perfectly or it would be ruined and the possibility of failure was not an option! A Kaiba failed at nothing.

"Mutt, where's your leash?" Seto taunted ruthlessly. It was an act but he still couldn't help but feel a bit guilty when Joey looked hurt. Why had he never noticed his puppy was so vulnerable to insults?

Anger suddenly took place in those amber orbs. "It's amazing Kaiba, with all that money you'd think you'd be wealthy enough to afford some manners."

"Seto invite then in!" Mokuba's tiny voice filtered into the conversation, floating out the door. Seto glanced back for a moment, nodded and stepped back giving a glare to Joey as he trudged in with all his little friends. As expected, all the group could do was stare. Not even Joey had seen his house. The room was extravagant. Dark blue carpet quilted the floor. The stairs, also dark blue with golden railing, weren't far away but they curled upwards towards the rooms above. The halls twisted off into various directions that anyone could get lost in. The walls were pure white, as if nothing dirty not even a speck of dust had ever touched it and no indentations to hold even a picture. (That made Joey a bit depressed. Back in his old house his walls were stained with dirt and writing that he and Serenity had doodled on. Just like any other normal kids. Of course… Seto wasn't a normal kid. Joey had to wonder how his blue-eyed kitten had survived without the carefree life of a child, having to grow up so quickly and unprepared.)

Naturally, it was Yugi that broke the silence. "This place is gorgeous Kaiba."

The duelist took the compliment in stride, nodding curtly. It was the closest he'd probably ever come to a thank you.

"Humph, show off," Mai mumbled and Duke grinned, loudly agreeing.

"Guys! Be nice!" Tea hissed a bit. Duke gave her a look of disdain and shrugged. Speaking of buying manners with wealth… Joey couldn't help but think of Kaiba whenever Duke was around. Both of them got some secret thrill out of calling him a dog.

_Well, Seto's been nice over the dog comments, unless he's angry. _It was the only warning he got when Seto was down right pissed. So far the two of them had been able to get out of this relationship were a few small arguments that were easily patched over, innocent kisses, loving words, a better knowing of each other and their virginity in tact. Joey wasn't completely sure if the last one was good sign or not. Were gay couples supposed to have sex earlier? Most straight ones never did just because it of the fear of pregnancy. Of course if they had it too early it would not only make Joey seem desperate but if their relationship did come crashing down on them in the long run, the blonde didn't want to feel like some street whore that got thrown away after his usefulness has ended. He wanted to give his virginity to the one he loved; that was why he guarded it so viciously. Sex was a curious thing. Joey shifted uneasily trying to lock his thoughts away.

"So Kaiba where's the grub? I hope it's none of that fancy crap." The said blonde mumbled his line as he and his friends started to take off their shoes and place them near the door.

"Joey!" Serenity said in a soft, scolding voice knowing full well how rude her big brother was being. Dislike for Seto Kaiba or not there was no excuse for his actions.

"Yes mutt, god forbid you to eat anything of refined taste. Maybe I'll just give you a bowl of dog food." Kaiba seethed, both of them ignoring Serenity's plea to be nice for the moment.

_Hmmm…_

Yugi blinked his amethyst eyes glazing as he spoke to his Yami. _Something wrong?_

_No, for once I think something's right._ Was Yami's abrupt answer but when Yugi tried to question the abstract response he only heard silence.

Mokuba was watching carefully, deciding he should take control of this before his brother's party went down the drain. He knew Seto was trying hard but making friends never came easy for him. "Thank you for coming. Dinner's ready! Why don't we show you the dining room?"

"Yes!" Joey said pumping his fist in the air as if he just won a duel. Inside though, no one could tell his mind was almost half-frozen in a panic attack. Except maybe Seto, who couldn't help but feel the same. Both there life's could be washed out in these next few minutes, whether it be by a mistaken step in their plans or actually pulling it off with flying colors. Joey could be left without friends and family and Seto's company could fall with the support and love from his younger brother gone and both of them could be left broken, without anything to hold onto but themselves.

Of course that was the worst and most pessimistic thing that could happen and on a probability scale from one to ten it was rated a negative three. Still Joey thought he would at least lose some friends today and the thing that worried his boyfriend most would be losing Mokuba's respect. Neither wanted it to happen, but they couldn't and wouldn't hide any longer. Joey couldn't help but wonder what was driving then into such a dangerous risk, but his terror-stricken mind would not let him ponder it for long. He was too worried about the here-and-now to meticulously stress over the why's of their plans. He had to make sure all his actions where flawless and unsusceptible to his friends until the very end, like he knew his boyfriend would because his boyfriend was perfect in every aspect and when he wanted something done, it didn't sit there for hours collecting dust on the top shelf of an old bookcase. No it got done. If Seto could do it, so could he!

Mokuba put on his best smile not really having to fake it like he usually did when Seto threw business parties. He liked Yugi and his friends. They were pleasant to have around and it livened things up a bit. Things get so dull around the over-sized mansion and a teenager can only sit so long in front of a T.V. playing video games without getting bored while an overworked, overstressed bigger brother killed himself just working to keep life running for his only relation and friend in life.

As they walked down the hall, Yugi's group following making appreciative comments and saying 'thank you' and conversing amiably, Seto snuck a glance at his obviously nervous love. It wasn't that he was making it broadcasted for the world to see he was tense and afraid. No, Seto could just view what others could not. His boyfriend's steps seemed careful and precise, unlike his usual uncaring bounce, as if concerned for the first time they may trip and shame themselves under the watchful eyes of the large house and the people currently occupying it. His eyes were shifty and edgy, the golden glow in them practically screaming fear. His fingers were jittery and skittish as if they were rebelling against their owner and trying to hide away. Joey had already run his hands through his hair twice, fingered his jacket three times and danced across heated skin of his neck back to front once- correction twice- during the drawn out walk down the hall.

Finally though they came to the end and all talk halted as they stood before two wide doors. Mokuba giggled as if he knew something the others didn't. Seto smirked knowingly as he turned to regard the flock of teenagers behind him. Joey's eyes flashed with awareness but pretended to be just as puzzled over the occurrences as well. "In front of you all are the doors to our eating quarters but just to make it interesting I (_You mean me. _Joey thought)have assigned you all where you shall be seated for tonight's dinner. After all it's not a party without a few surprises right?"

That was Joey's cue and the blonde puppy was right on the mark. "Whoa slow down! Cold, unfriendly, businessman Kaiba knows the word 'party'? Everyone call the paramedics my heart just stopped!"

"Mutt I'd suggest for you to stop barking unless you'd like me to take away your seat and have you eat out of a dog dish at your master's feet." Seto responded smirking. It was all rehearsed as if this were a play not reality where anything could occur. They had spent hours making sure they had covered every possibility of what could happen in such a short amount of time.

Joey, just as he would if they still were rivals, took a moment to process the information he had just heard then growled, "Why you-"

And just like they expected Bakura intervened. "Come on Joey calm down. This is supposed to be a nice event."

"He started it!" The puppy whined.

Tristan pulled Joey aside to whisper in his ear and Seto could hear the words as if they were on a microphone even though they were being said in an inaudible whisper: "Hey man, keep that big mouth of yours shut. We may be able to get some dirt on this guy if you behave."

From the angry flash the CEO saw spark in those brown eyes he surmised his guess at the silent conversation was somewhat, if not, exactly right. Even still, Joey nodded in obedience and merely settled to pout at Kaiba. The brunette smirked in triumph and he and Mokuba revealed the room inside, immediately going to their seats as the others filed in, prying around the room as they searched for their seats. The room wasn't exactly decorated, but it still had the same blue carpeting and white walls as the rest of the house. The overly long table was draped by a dark red tablecloth and on top of that was plates, glasses, napkins and utensils placed in an exact manner. The plates were shielded by a metal covering engraved with duel monsters acting as a screen from nosy eyes, trying to hide the extravagant dinner underneath. The names, written in ink, were leaning in front of the dishes so they could be easily scanned.

Joey went down the left side of the table, reading the names he knew would be placed there. Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Yugi, Joey. Him. He couldn't help but notice his was different. It was still in Seto's beautiful handwriting, but unlike the rest, his was in green, glittering ink instead of dull, normal black. It made his heart soar to know his boyfriend would change the ink for his name just to show him he was special and important to the normally uncaring CEO. He was going to keep that card forever. He chanced a look at sitting Seto, giving him an appreciative look, then snatched the card up and glared heatedly as he got ready for the next scene.

"Is this some sort of twisted joke Kaiba?" Eyes were drawn to him as he pointed at his card like it was the single most important thing in the word. In Joey's world it was. The blonde twisted around waving his nameplate, making sure no one could see his name, in all its uniquely colored glory that was placing him there. "Anyone want to trade?"

Of course the old Joey would fight like this. There was only one way to make him convinced to sit there as well. This was it. "No trading Wheeler. What's wrong? Scared?"

A scowl. "I fear nothing, less of all some prick like you!" The chair was moved back roughly, as if all blame was put on it, and the blonde sat, slouching instantly as if the case of him sitting next to his 'hated enemy' really unsettled him.

Seto chuckled and motioned with his hand for the others to continue. To them, it was strange Joey gave up without much of a fight but they knew the blonde's pride and ego to never back down was probably the only reason why. So they did as they were told and found their seat quickly, Bakura ending up being the last to sit down. Funny and scary how Joey had predicted even that slightly insignificant detail.

"It's not all that bad Joey. I'm sitting next to you right?" Yugi said, trying to cheer his friend up.

The blonde grinned in response and nodded. "You're right Yug." The two shared a smile. As everyone was seated they looked at the plates before them, waiting for permission to eat. Joey couldn't help but notice the duel monster on his dish cover was the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Another simple, unnoticeable quirk no one would be aware of without being notified of it or at least observing it closely. Joey's eyes softened as he stared at his favorite monster and Seto was thrilled that his puppy was touched by such a small yet considerate action.

"I didn't have my chefs make this food for you all just for it to be stared listlessly at." Seto spoke up tersely. Everyone snapped out of their daze and took off the coverings setting them at the middle of the table just so they wouldn't get in the way and quickly, appreciative words came at him like sharks hunting for blood. He knew these people had always wanted to befriend him, truly be friends, and that his cold heart always locked them out but Seto couldn't help but feel that the nice words were somewhat overemphasized. He wasn't making it easy for them; in fact he was making them downright uncomfortable. If he wanted his and Joey's relationship to ever be a hit he was going to have to start acting kinder; no matter how hard and foreign it was for him.

Seto waved his hand at them. "Please just eat. I didn't invite you all over here to just skitter in your seat and worry over doing something wrong or improper. I want you all to act normal. There are no formalities here, got it?" It was like he melted an iceberg. The heavy air walked out the door and grins met him, along with a beaming smile from his brother. The CEO eased up a bit and smiled just lightly. Even Joey seemed surprised. That was an unplanned action that neither could predict. It wouldn't cut into their plans at all, for everything after this was eating and then the telling, but it was still unforeseeable.

_Kaiba? Being civil? To my friends? God Seto, you just gave the millennium necklace a run for its money. _Joey thought of the thin, yet strong item popping into his head. Like the puzzle, ring and eye, it had strange powers. Its' was to foretell the future. Useful, but when seen it still left its viewer with riddles. Nothing in the world though could forecast a nice Seto Kaiba. It was such an alien thing even though Joey got to see it on a daily basis now. _Creepy…_

Though it definitely worked. Everyone dug into there food, some with, others without, manners. Joey was with the withouts, which consisted of him, Tristan and amazingly, Mokuba. The food in general was a nice, simple dish. Slices of smoked ham, some mashed potatoes with a small amount of butter (True mashed potatoes not that instant-made powder crap Joey hated so much yet was forced to eat at least once a week) and some steamed vegetables on the side.

Throughout supper, there was talk, most people settling with the person next to them. Mai and Tea were going off on girl stuff like makeup and clothes, while Mokuba and Serenity talked about things that were happening around their age group. (Joey remembered when he was that young but now he was nearly out of school and his sights toward college. He couldn't believe he was nearly a grownup!) As for Duke, Tristan and Bakura, the dice master was taking his time in explaining his game to his curious listeners. Taking his time as in having to repeat himself several times just to try and make Tristan understand even the simplest rules but Bakura was looking excited and highly interested at this new game, not having been there when Yugi and the green-eyed boy faced off to gain Joey's freedom from being a dog slave. As for him, he was speaking with Yugi about duel monsters, like any new cards or any rules the arising blonde duelist had forgotten and was being reminded about. Seto, every once and a while would make a comment, but for the most part remained quiet and watchful.

Dinner lasted rather long, but for Joey and Seto, it went too quickly. Soon people were leaning back in there seats saying their thanks to their host, this time with pure honesty. Joey looked down at his empty plate, as if staring would bring him more food, more time. He sighed with resignation and set down his fork. He couldn't hide forever. Hell this was _his_ plan after all.

Once it was certain that everyone had had their fill, Seto tapped the end of his unused spoon on his drinking glass of water, and it went into pure silence. Or at least to Joey it seemed to. For a moment he thought he went deaf. Then Seto stood. Every noise he made too loud for the blonde's hypersensitive ears.

"Everyone, I am deeply grateful you have all come here and now I have an announcement to make." The CEO looked at his blonde boyfriend pointedly. "Puppy," He said in an oddly affectionate voice that left the others perplexed, "I believe you can help me with this."

"I-I can?" Joey stuttered as he gave Seto an almost pleading look, his face and eyes now showing every emotion he had held back since the beginning. Fear, anxiety, panic, lost, confusion, caring, affection, adoration, trust, and, dare he say _love_?

Seto smiled, he truly did, knowing that there was nothing left to hide from. There was no more track to run on. After this, everything would change.

The brunette nodded wordlessly and Joey stood slowly coming to stand next to him, facing him. His hands came snaking around his puppy's waist in a comforting manner as Joey in turn wrapped his slim, bare arms around the older one's neck in a similar fashion.

Then he kissed him.

If all hell broke loose neither noticed because the world fazed out around them and all there could feel was lips on lips, bodies joined in warmth and eyes seeing only each other. Nothing mattered in this place but them, together.

But it had to end sometime, and it was Seto who pulled away first. Joey didn't dare even glance at his friends, concealing his face by burying it into the taller one's shoulder and started to tremble. A soothing hand came up to tangle in his hair as Seto turned his eyes towards the other temporally forgotten occupants of the room.

It was as if someone died.

The room seemed to be stilled in action. Violet eyes were wider then could go on Yugi's innocent face, a glass was only half raised in-between Bakura's fingers, Duke was leaning so far forward his hair was in danger of touching his dirtied plate, Tristan looked ready to fall from his seat, Mokuba's eyebrows had disappeared behind his black fringe of hair, Serenity had yet to put down her raised hands that she had been recently gesturing with in a go-on motion that must of went unseen by the gleeful couple, Tea needed to pick her jaw up from the floor and Mai had turned blue as if she forgot to breathe.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, violet pools narrowed as they were filled with blood and a victorious smirk was flashed at him ignoring the ferocious glare he was receiving from the usually stoic CEO. "I hate- well no actually- I absolutely love to say it. I told you so Seto Kaiba." In another second he was gone and Yugi blinked dazedly at the abrupt changes.

_That's_ when all hell broke loose.

"When did this happen?!" Bakura cried.

"What the fuck?" Duke exclaimed.

"Did they just kiss?!" Tea burst out.

"No way." Mai yelled, exhaling all the air she had been trying to gather.

"Big brother?" Timid Serenity said.

"S-Seto?" Stuttered Mokuba.

"Joey?" Yugi gasped out.

"Kaiba?! Why the hell?!" Tristan exploded.

The questions came so hard and fast that Seto would have missed it if the blonde wasn't right against him. A sob. The body against him had turned from light trembling to all out shaking. His quivering was making Seto sway and rock. But his rage flashed through him, knowing it was the blonde's friends that made his boyfriend be reduced to this. No the blonde was by no means a coward or a weakling but he had been scared of rejection since the start of his grand idea and their sudden, unstable reaction was not helping the matter.

"SILENCE!" Seto Kaiba shouted with all his anger pushed into his strong voice and a deep, dark glare on his icy face. His whole posture was hollering superiority as his order was followed swiftly. Once again they were frozen in time were nothing moved and no sound was made. Seto turned his attention back to his blonde puppy leaning down towards his ear to murmur some soothing words and to rub his back. He had no clue what to do once he did calm Joey though. This was unknown territory for him.

_Yugi… you've got to do something. _Yami suddenly mentally spoke up.

Yugi blinked in surprise. _B-but Yami they… they just…_

A snort was the spirit's response. _Yugi does that really matter? Look at Joey right now. He's your best friend and he's terrified. He thinks you're not going to accept who he is. He's in love little one… will you honestly deny him friendship over something as beautiful and magical as that?_

This time Yugi did gaze at his blonde haired friend as the tremors of panic ran through the normally strong, independent body. He thought back to the kiss, seeing unhidden bliss in those carefree brown orbs. Suddenly every piece fit into place. Joey's absence at lunch. The heightened grades despite missing a month and a half of school. The blonde's urgings for them to come to the party. The nervous air that vibrated around him all evening. The invitations and Kaiba's thoughtfulness. The strange looks in the halls. Secret notes in lockers that no one could read. Joey's bright and content nature as if nothing could go wrong. It suddenly just all made sense. Just like his puzzle fit together by its golden pieces, this one was put together to form a whole: Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba together.

_No Yami… never._

_Then **help him.**_

It seemed Kaiba had been able to settle the riled blonde and the shorter boy was merely leaning against the other. His face was still hidden from the others but he seemed more at peace, as if he wandered into his own tranquil world.

Yugi stood slowly, all eyes landing on him in an instant, except the ones that he really wanted to see. He slowly smiled. "Joey?" One amber, red-rimmed eye peeked out of a white clad shoulder tentatively. "I think it's great you're happy and I just wanted you to know I don't care if it's because of one of the girls in school or if it's Seto Kaiba, as long as you're happy."

A sniffle. "R-Really Yug? Y-You mean it?"

Yugi's eyes twinkled good-naturedly and he spoke softly, "Always. Just, next time, warn us."

In a split second, those arms had let go of Kaiba and were around him in a bone-crushing hug that nearly unbalanced him. Joey was shaking again, sniffling once more. "T-Thanks Yug. You're a real pal." Yugi smiled and he could see his rival giving him a grateful look for the first and probably last time.

"You're welcome Joey." The blonde duelist let him go; a few tears still on the verge of falling that got swiped away as white coated arms encircled him from behind in a comforting hug. Then suddenly everything seemed to start moving again.

"I knew you were hiding something from me!" Mokuba burst out next, glaring accusingly at his brother. "I knew you were dating someone! You could have told me!"

"Mokuba…" Seto started.

The boy pouted. "Well you better invite Joey over a lot! It would be nice to have someone play video games with me once in awhile. Besides I always thought it would be cool to have two older brothers." The youngest Kaiba ended sweetly and innocently which made the blonde in his arms smile.

"Yes, it would be nice to have a family dinner too!" Serenity said as she clapped her hands together with glee. "Big brother I can't believe you hid this from me for so long! This is great! So when's the wedding?"

"W-Wedding?" Joey spluttered out, "Slow down there sis. We've only been together two months!"

"Awe I knew something was strange about that whole, 'I'm Kaiba's guinea pig' excuse." Duke said smirking. "So that whole time you were off making out with Kaiba? Do tell. Is he a good kisser?"

Joey blushed bright red but was saved from answering by Bakura. "Duke that's not a very proper or appropriate thing to say. What happens between Joey and his boyfriend will stay safely behind doors I think."

"Yeah, Bakura's right. It's not our place to know such um… things." Tea said trying to search for better words.

"Awe but I was curious if he was good in bed." Mai complained teasingly, her eyes glittering over the pair at the head of the table.

"I don't know!" Joey squeaked out, his face, if possible, even redder.

"Awe the great Seto Kaiba has yet to seduce you?" Duke purred his mysterious green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Devilin I swear if you say one more word-" Seto's threat began but was cut off as the room was burst full of laughter. It wasn't the nervous, shaky laughter or the laughter of a joke. It was the laughter of released tension and anxiety, knowing everything that was stressed and worried over when in the end everything turned out alright. Of course Seto didn't laugh, so he opted for burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Although he must say he had a rather strange smile on his face. He suddenly just _had_ to see his love's eyes. He lifted his head, his smile not wavering as he called, "Joey?"

His puppy looked at him and it made his heart nearly stop as he took in the grinning face and glittering eyes. It was absolutely gorgeous. The CEO leaned closer bringing the blonde in a sweet kiss as the laughter died around them, no longer uncomfortable or shocked. Everything seemed like it was going to be alright except something still puzzled Joey as his boyfriend moved away.

The blonde regarded his friends slowly, looking at each one individually in turn then taking them in as a whole. "So… you all are ok with this?" He got nods and affirmative answers back. His eyes landed on the only occupant in the room that had said nothing since his initial outburst of shock. Nor had he laughed. "Even you Tristan?"

Tristan was looking at him then he slowly leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and looked at the orated ceiling. He signed as if defeated and said sulkily, "As long as you save me a big piece of that wedding cake, yeah." He looked at Joey again and smiled. "Of course you big buffoon. We've always looked out for each other; it would be such a shame to see it all go down the drain over something as trivial as you being gay. Dating Seto Kaiba, now that will be hard to get used to, but whatever you know."

Joey's eyes softened considerably as he grinned. He was surprised that he was meant with no resistance from his normally rash friend. It was Yugi's doing probably. The kid had made then so much more level-headed, to actually think before they did or said something. His eyes were watering again. If he cried one more time he swore he'd shoot himself. "Thanks man…" Then suddenly he looked at everyone again. "Thank you… all of you. This really means a lot to me and Seto." He had no idea what else to say…

"Oh no Joey! What about mom and dad?" Serenity suddenly spoke up.

Joey looked at her for a moment considering her question and shrugged. "Mom's opinion doesn't count," His voice was harsh but softened as he continued, "and as for dad… I'll have to speak with him on my own. Hey if worse comes to worse and he does decide to kick me out I can always come live here with Seto."

"And have many endless nights of hot, passionate sex."

"DUKE!" Many occupants of the room shouted and were once again reduced into a laughing fit.

* * *

"And this is my room."

_Click_

"Holy… crap…"

A light chuckle was all that escaped the CEO as he watched his boyfriend walk into his room as if in a trance. It was like he had never seen something so extravagant. And from what Joey told the brunette of his own home, he suspected it to be true. Unlike other rooms this one was more personalized. The carpet, like the rest was dark blue, but it was imprinted with scattered white Japanese writing all saying names of dragon duel monsters. The shorter one's footfall was soft as he stepped in and he muttered a few names he recognized. Seto could tell he was looking for one of his own favored cards impressed into the carpeting. The blonde pouted when he failed and quit his game to search the remainder of the room. The walls were colored with blue-gray paint that was done in such a way it seemed to be sponged on. The bed was pushed adjacent to an oversized window with royal blue curtains covered in baby duel monster dragons. The bed itself had a metal silver frame that only went on three sides and at each corner was a spike leaving the frame to put together by upside-down U shapes. The sheets? Red of course.

Joey had to do a double take on that. Deep dark red, almost considered crimson, and so very _soft_ looking.

To his far right he could see another window, which turned out to be a sliding door to a balcony. _I have to check that out later._

Next to the balcony, made out of rosewood, was a desk, a computer atop it and cluttered with pictures of Mokuba and Seto. In fact the desk was so over-run it had pictures atop the monitor and above the screen. Some were taped on the mother board, others in frames of various sizes, shapes, colors and design. The blonde sauntered over to stare at a view, one in particular catching his eye. It was of Seto and Mokuba, framing silver with a rose at every corner, in a play room, laughing, and the black-haired toddler was holding some blocks as the younger version of Seto held onto a toppling tower. Joey touched the frame lightly and smiled softly then straighten and went straight back across the room to open a mysterious white door.

It was a walk in closet that greeted him. He walked in and got hit in the face not by a fist -no those days were over- it was by a chain. A growl and with a mighty pull the room was lit. Trench coats of every color, shirts of various arts, pants of many designs and some suits were spread around him all in a particular order and not one thing out of place. There were even, amazingly enough, a few pairs of casual clothes. Beneath the shirts and trench coats section were drawers the size of bedside table dressers, as if someone cut off the legs to them and stuck them in here. They went wall to wall and Joey guessed they held socks, underwear and ties. It would explain why there was no dresser in sight. A second pull and the light went out. He walked out shutting the door, smiling sheepishly hearing a second door close. The blonde head whipped up and saw Seto merely leaning against the exit door with an amused smirk gracing his lips.

"Hmmm…" Joey suddenly smirked and made a mad dash for the bed, jumping atop it with glee and laughed. It was so bouncy. He snuggled the sheets as he curled atop them, staring across the bedroom to see another door, guessing it was to Kaiba's personal bathroom. He gave the walls another once over, noticing they held paintings by various artists, most of them dragons, but a few were landscapes with setting suns.

"Had fun pup?" The older duelist said, setting himself next to his partner and ruffling the blonde mop.

"Yeah!" He said a weary tone in his energetic voice. After having a nice conversation with his friends he was soon saying a sweet goodbye to his sister and a farewell to the rest of his friends. Seto had kept his promise and let him tour the house. In the first hour, they had gotten sidetracked by a playful Mokuba and ended up in the game room playing various video games for another hour (the blonde was amazed at how some of their owned games haven't even been released yet or some were so expensive or rare you'd have to be a millionaire to own it!) and it was about an hour ago that Mokuba had gone to bed, in the middle of the tour after wearing himself down with the games. So it took them about three hours to get the whole 'tour' over with and Joey was exhausted.

The blonde looked around for the clock and when he couldn't find it he frowned. Was the brunette on the computer so much he had no need for an outside clock? "Kitten what time is it?"

Kaiba seemed to stare at something then answered, "Twelve-thirty."

Luckily, Seto had been smart enough to inform the younger duelist he would be spending the night. They knew that if their plans went down the drain they would need comfort and if they didn't, well they could at least make-out like crazy right?

"…Erg… Hey how did you know?" Joey mumbled. Tired as he was, he was still curious.

His boyfriend merely pointed, making Joey's head turn. When he landed his eyes on the object in question, he was thunderstruck. In one of the spikes on the bed frame was a small face of a clock that looked more suited for a watch. He crawled over to it to get a better look. It was outlined in gold and the numbers were roman numerals. The hands of the clock were gold as well. "That is so… cool!" Joey said ecstatically. A bed and a clock all in one without the annoying ticking to be a bother. The blonde hated loud clocks. Sure he loved noise but not a cycled one. It just got on his nerves hearing Tick then Tock all the time. It never changed! It went in the archaic pile to burn to death real fast in Joey's book.

"Pup I didn't bring you up here to marvel at my bedroom clock."

"Oh then what did- mph!"

The blonde felt as he was pushed down on the bed and got thoroughly kissed by his boyfriend. It was also the last thing he remembered happening that night.

* * *

What _was_ he supposed to say? 'Yeah Joey, I hate you. Although I've been planning on being gay too.'

_No definitely not. _Tristan sighed. Under different circumstances he probably would have been angry at Joey. Furious even. Disgusted. Had it been three weeks ago.

Before he realized…

* * *

It was a normal day. Joey was no where to be found, Yugi, Tea and Bakura occupied there time talking about frivolous things, Mai was off doing who knew what and Duke…

Well Duke was talking to him.

No he wasn't saying anything important, they were just talking about last periods tests, and nothing strange occurred… at least nothing strange occurred except what happened inside of Tristan.

As Duke talked and spun her fingers around his strands of hair, Tristan found himself just… staring at the slightly older boy. Watching the fingers curl around the healthy ebony hair and the emerald eyes on him and him only. The voice was calm, sweet and low giving off the air of gentleness no matter how harshly he spoke. No matter what the movement was and the word voiced was, Tristan found himself captivated, unable to tear away for fear of missing even the slightest action or a single escaped word this beauty might make.

That's when realization- and terror- hit. He had a crush on Duke. He didn't what really instated this thought or why its sudden coming had never lingered in his mind, even subconsciously before. It shut of his mind and made him aware of only one thing: Panic.

"Tristan? Hey, have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Uh, uh, I gotta go man!" He nearly tripped over his own two feet in his rush to get away from his new found fascination.

* * *

Ok, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to… accept liking another man. Nor was it in fact Duke that he fell for. But unlike his previous way of doing things (ask out now, think about it later) liking a guy meant all the rules were changed. Tristan was by no means shy but liking a guy meant things had to be done more delicately.

First Step: figure out Duke's views on homosexuality.

Second Step: Figure out if he's _that_ way.

Third step: Ask him out.

It's as easy as 1-2-3 right? Wrong. Tristan had just incited the first step (thanks to Joey and Kaiba's… proclamation). But it would take twice as long to get the second step finished. If he did all three steps at once then he'd _really _seem desperate. He didn't want Duke to look at him and think he was only asking him out because he couldn't get a girlfriend. He wanted to show the game crater he _really_ meant it.

He really had to thank Joey though. Without them coming out Tristan might never have figured out that Duke was just fine with the idea of homosexuality… almost thrilled in fact. Or maybe that was just his over-inflated hope speaking. Now for step two.

The problem was: _How?!_

"Serenity I'll walk you home if you'd like." The question was spoken in a strong sultry voice.

Tristan's head whipped up to regard his best friend's sister and the object of his desire conversing and standing a little to close for Tristan's comfort. It appeared, after an hour of walking, they had come to the intersection where they would all split up for home. Serenity, Mai and Bakura lived one way, Duke another and Yugi, Tea and Tristan a third way. _Shit. I have to do something!_

"No Serenity! Let me!" Tristan said as eagerly as possible as he came up beside her and grasped both her hands in his own. Which wasn't hard considering he still had somewhat of a crush on her as well. Unfortunately, he knew he'd rather have Duke any day.

The young girl blushed looking from Duke to Tristan. "I um well…"

"Down boys. I'll take you home Serenity. God forbid I allow you to be led by these knuckleheads."

It was Mai, sweet, life-saving Mai who spoke up. Tristan could have kissed her!

Serenity nodded and gave a grateful smile to Mai. "Alright thanks Mai!"

"Anytime."

"I'll come too!" Bakura insisted.

It was agreed, and with quick words of good-bye they parted.

"Coming Tristan?" Yugi called, he and Tea already halfway down the sidewalk towards their way home.

Tristan took a few steps forward, and then glanced back. At Duke.

He was just standing there, the streetlight overhead illuminating him and leaving everything else in shadows. He looked so… desolate… alone.

"No, you guys go on ahead. I'm gonna go with Duke."

Tristan didn't even hear what Yugi said in response as the other boy's eyes lifted to meet his own in shock and surprise. It wouldn't matter what Yugi had said. Nothing would change his decision because he was already enchanted by that solemn green gaze.

* * *

It wasn't uncomfortable, just silent.

_Yeah, keep fooling yourself Duke._

The dice lover was, to say the least, thrilled. It had been three weeks since that fateful day when the uni-spiked boy had suddenly got up and bolted like hell was at his heels and since then it was hard to ignore the fact the boy had been… avoiding him.

Ok, only someone blind wouldn't be able to see the fact Tristan was purposefully staying away from him. The chocolate eyed boy went to great lengths to pretend like he hadn't heard Duke calling for him in hallways. He even once went into the girl's bathroom in hopes of avoiding an interrogation. Was it something he had said? He couldn't remember offending Tristan in any way, at least not recently. And yet, it seemed like it had been ages since the two had last spoken!

It had seemed like a sign when they two had been placed together. Maybe it was telling them it was time to make up. But the taller brunette refused to speak to him nor did he even look at him! Well, until Bakura got curious about Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Duke knew he was angry at Tristan for the constant lack of attention, but the mention of his genius project and favorite game made him speak with an unmatched passion not even Seto Kaiba could mimic. He knew Tristan had looked at him then. He could feel his eyes on him. Watching as his green eyes burned like fire and his voice careful, concise and meticulous.

And as Tristan listened he started to ask questions and everything seemed so _right _again.

But… as they left Kaiba's house he could feel that wall blocking him out again. Duke knew he's never felt more confused and hurt before in his life. Maybe it had to do with this damn crush he had on the taller yet younger teenager.

Like Seto Kaiba, Duke had never felt emotions for people nor had he ever had friends. Sure he could get anyone he wanted as a girlfriend or boyfriend or even a bedmate, including Serenity. But Serenity was too easy. Tristan was not. Tristan was a challenge. And that was what Duke wanted.

Be careful what you wish for.

However, now Tristan seems to have turned to tables and was, unknowingly, make Duke feel strange emotions he never even knew existed. Tristan used that to his ignorant advantage. And goddamn it, it _hurt!_

Duke stopped walked suddenly. He waited until Tristan had as well and faced him directly. This was a bad idea but he had to know what was wrong with his friend. "Listen Tristan-"

"Duke I-" The other started at the same time, obviously nervous. They both froze, staring once again as silence consumed them.

"Duke-"

"Tris-"

And once again they cut each other off. They gave each other a short glare and opened there mouths letting free there true feelings.

"I'm sorry!"

The yells were loud joining together to reverberate off the silent dark walls of shrouded houses. They both waited until the silence filled up the air like a cup would with water.

"Duke you shouldn't be-"

"Tristan listen I-"

Together, they started to laugh. It was so incredibly stupid. They were both willing to talk but both to eager to let one speak at a time. It made Duke smile though.

_I'm sorry!_

Maybe everything would be alright after all.

* * *

25 pages. Longest chapter. The last part with Duke and Tristan was just added in at the last minute too. I'm sorry to say guys, this is the second to last chapter (unless I get a speck of creativity). Next Sunday will be the Epilogue. Everything must come to an end right?

I can't think of anything else to say… so lets just move right on to

**Personal Thank Yous: **

**Flame Swordswoman:** Oh course that wasn't the end! I'll tell you when it's the end! I'd hate to leave you all off like that. Seto and Joey planning to tell, Seto finally admitting his feelings. Yeah… not good ending. Reviewers would revolt.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Yes well… thanks anyways. Reviewing is very nice and sometimes people give me ideas when they talk to me so… yeah!

**Rei6:** If I never ended it then… everyone would kill me for making sequel after sequel. (-5,000 years later- Joey's great great great…Etc) You get my drift? You know I always love the idea of Joey being in control, since you see it so rarely among fanfics. Joey doesn't just sit down and watch!

**Mechante fille:** Stop eating my fic! It'll give you cramps! Haha. You know what's funny… you're favorite sonnet 'Shall I compare thee…" Is one I had to study not to long ago in my English class. In fact that was also our example for our own personal sonnet. As for the stories I give into school, sure I'll post them. As for teacher comments? She doesn't make any. I wonder why…

**Chika of the high Mts:** -winces- wow… you guess well. Personally I hate those stories were the characters go "it's about time!" I mean, god, no one would expect your friend to suddenly be gay and dating his supposed enemy! As for them all being happy about this? Heh… maybe… -smirks- I didn't make Tristan go crazy (though I had been planning on it) before I was like oh I want Duke and Tristan together in this fic too! It would be downright cruel for Tristan to hate Joey when in fact he's fallen for Duke right? Right. besides it was too complicated for me to write so I like it this way better! You are right though, it's hard to get originality considering how many Jou/Seto fics are out there. I tried my best! But I am glad you like it even though its not the _most_ original fic ever.

**TheWingedWhispered:** Yep, Joey sleeping. Adorable huh?

**Elements:** -hides from wind- wow what a wacko. Haha. I stopped there because I wanted to be lazy and evil at the same time.

**Yami no kokoro:** You didn't have to review both chapters but… Heh I thank you for doing so! I like you're idea on how they met. Totally cute. I wouldn't put it past them to of met when they were younger. As for turning Seto OOC? I'm trying not to. I really am!

**Seto'swhiterose:** Yes Seto says something the minute Jou sleeps. Evil of me yes? ('Maybe that just wasn't Seto?!" –Jou blinks innocently- Jou: It could happen…) And Jou is so right it could! Stranger things have happened in this show . I knew it wouldn't be long before this question was asked. Yami um… Well who else but Yami?! Tea?! Yeah right. And Yami doesn't solve… e_verything_… I mean look at Seto! Especially in this chapter! He's on a roll! I think the question on Duke's been answered… in this chapter… ya? No? Of course Seto went back. He wanted to see his golden puppy (he is a selfish prick you know). –Bounces up and down- the kiss was my best scene! I swear to god! By the way, I'm not that talented! This is just beginner's luck. Lol, of course two people in love should be allowed to show it. I hate homophobes too! Evil people. Oh yeah… they never had sex. –Blushes- Why? Because… I don't know two months seems a little early in the game don't you think? (Are you SURE we don't go to the same school?!) You added Yaoi?! Tristan and Duke?! Yay! I'll read it right away!!!

**Luna, Princess of the Shadows:** Oh, you'll dedicate?! That'd be sweet!!! Anyways yeah, just tell me when they're up and I'll read 'em and review 'em.

**DarkRoseBlood:** Yes I loved the signing the release forms scene too. It was one of my better ones. Awe yes… the kiss. So adorable! I loved writing that! (You're locking up Jou and Kai? Fun! Let's record it without them knowing!) Oh yes, all Yu-Gi-oh girls must die! I hate them! Well not Serenity. Cause she's just so… cute! I mean she brings out the best in Jou and it's just so cute how dedicated he is to her and vice versa and yeah! Rope? Whip Cream? On Jou?! Can I come?!

Thank you all. I can't believe this fics almost done… unless I come up with something to make it longer. I don't think I will, and if I do I won't have time to write it. So, don't be TOO hopeful guys.

Until next… and maybe the last Sunday!


	7. Ending

**Author:** Fire Kitten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba is kidnapped and it's up to Yugi and his friends to find him. But what happened when one of their own is captured as well?

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male/male relationship), kidnapping, slight swearing, slight bloodshed

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey, Tristan/Duke

Thank you for visiting my fanfic. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but I'm rather proud of it. It's my first inspired fanfic. Now I used their English names since I hadn't know how to spell Jounouchi when I started until I got about 20 pages into the fic but now I wish I hadn't because I can't stop writing their Japanese ones!

For anyone who doesn't know:

Joey Wheeler is Jounouchi Katsuya

Tristan is Honda

Tea is Anzu

Ryou is Bakura

Duke is Otogi

Serenity is Shizuka

Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Yami and Yugi are all the same. As for Bakura's yami? He won't be appearing in this fic. Sorry Bakura lovers although he shall get mentioned! Neither will Marik, Isis, or Shadi. Hey we have Seto and that counts for something, right? Now read to your Yaoi-loving content!

* * *

It took that whole weekend for Joey to memorize the whole house. The places he knew best were the game room (He and Mokuba began to spent a lot of time together there), the kitchen and Seto's bedroom. It wasn't long before Joey Wheeler walked around like he owned the place.

Yes, he did eventually find his dragons' names in that never-ending carpet. The Baby Dragon was under the desk, the Thousand Dragon was in a bare corner, and the Red Eyes Black Dragon? Next to the Blue Eyes, this in turn was at the side of Seto's bed. The blonde snickered when he thought of how many times Seto must have glared and stomped on his favorite dragon's name in the morning just because he 'loathed' the blonde it belonged to. It was ironic that both their favorite cards were next to each other and seemingly closer together then any other name as if saying that they were always destined to be together. Or maybe that was just his imagination? Awe well, it was certainly a strange form of poetic justice.

He also discovered that yes, in fact, high and mighty Seto Kaiba loved pizza and it was a regular Sunday dinner for the Kaiba house. Sadly though, he didn't sing in the shower. (Can't win them all can you?) No, they didn't take a shower together; Joey merely was dozing in bed while Seto had taken a shower and all her heard was the spray of water.

The weekend wasn't extremely eventful. Friday night was merely spent making out and sleeping. _In the same bed._ Even though they didn't have sex. Sure, the wanting for it had been apparent but fear, mostly on Joey's part held them back; but even still, it was still nice to wake up next to someone feeling warm, happy, safe and _loved._ It was indescribable.

That's probably why Saturday morning Joey felt so energized and cheerful. And daring. He felt like he could jump off the Eiffel Tower and live, though he didn't dare try it. Besides plane tickets to Paris were expensive. Seto, sadly, went to work but it left Mokuba and him time to 'bond'. The best way to bond? Video games. Joey swore the kid was an expert. He knew every cheat code to any game out there and has literally beaten every game! It left Joey at a disadvantage and he lost more then once but it was fun and Seto was happy to see they got along great.

Sunday was spent much more differently. Especially that morning…

* * *

"Joey." The whisper was feather-light against his ear but it still sent shivers down his half-conscious body.

"Wake up." Another that soft breath made Joey shudder and he opened his eyes.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just come," Seto murmured, licking his ear. Joey mewled, letting himself be dragged from the bed… outside to the balcony?

"Seto wha- oh my…" Joey cut himself off with a gasp, his eyes widening.

In front of him was the most breath taking sunrise he'd ever laid eyes on. The balcony overlooked the forest, although the sun had yet to rise, the sky was painted various shades of orange and yellow; from tangerine to peach and sunshine to cornflower. Everything was covered in a sunny golden-orange glow. It was so magnificent something no one could ever explain on paper.

"Oh Seto…"

Seto merely smiled, hugging him from behind and started to kiss his puppy's neck. It was perfect.

* * *

His boyfriend is a romantic. Who knew? His love for sunsets and sunrises was because he thought they were romantic and was the perfect time to do anything cute or sappy for a lover and the balcony had a perfect view of it all, with the sun setting over the jungle behind the estate. For dinner, they ate on that balcony, enjoying the last lights of the day before it got dark. Seto also revealed that night that loved roses. Red ones. Valentine's Day was going to be fun. Christmas too. Anniversaries or dates and maybe they could make a new holiday. Lover's Day. (Seto's opted for Puppy's Day, naturally.) That would be nice.

So that was how they spent the weekend and Monday morning they went to school together.

Everything went back to normal. Or at least, everything changed but it seemed like it was more normal then before. Seto sat with him and his friends and even_ talked_ to them. Joey was thrilled to know this, even if it was all for him. That made him all the more glad. Who was to know? Maybe he finally melted that icy exterior and got Kaiba to actually have a normal human want for friends?

Joey had begun to go home with Kaiba more and more often, though they never got too far.

As for his father? He took the whole gay thing rather well. The blonde suspected either that was because his dad was bitter over his bad relationship and hated all women or that his son just meant more to him then homophobic urges. It didn't matter though, as long as he was accepted. In fact the way it came up, was rather funny occurrence.

* * *

"Dad I'll see you tomorrow I-"

"Joseph get back here!" His father ordered, stopping Joey in his tracks. Dad was using his first name? _I'm in trouble…_

"What I do!" Joey said running back over to his father, who was lounging on the couch, though his gaze was unpleasant.

"Joe, I trust you and all, I really do but you're at the age that I understand is where you get these… urges to do things with women." His father started, "I know you aren't always going to a 'friends' house to sleep over. Probably not at all, right?"

_What is he… oh god is he accusing me of… sleeping with a girl! _Joey's face began to flush. This was so embarrassing.

"Now there's nothing… wrong with this Joseph it's just I hope you can control you're… urges. Honestly, we don't need you knowing up some girl and getting her pregnant with a child neither of you will care for in about 2 months." Mr. Wheeler continued, oblivious to his blushing son's appearance. "God, you fucking a guy is better then that!"

Now there was nothing funny about what his dad just said, but Joey began to laugh uncontrollably. It wasn't a moment later that the younger blonde was doubled over, tears at the corners of his eyes, his jaw hurting from so much smiling and gasping just for air while trying to contain his giggles.

"Joey?"

Joey panted for a moment, straightening. "Dad… what if I told you I kinda was?"

"Screwing a girl!"

"No, the last thing you said. I'm dating a guy. Seto Kaiba in fact."

The look on his dad's face was priceless and sent the committed blonde into another round of laughs.

* * *

Sadly, once Joey had calmed himself after that whole fiasco, he had to explain to his date how the same guy who got him more detentions then ice cream flavors ended up being his boyfriend, when he became gay, if he was having sex with him, and if Seto been tested for AIDS. (Truthfully Joey didn't know, so he lied. It was just too personal a question to ask, even if it was to protect him.) He was late for his date with Seto, but Joey felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. His father had no problem with him being gay. None at all.

Maybe his dad had just nearly lost his only family one too many times to really give a damn anymore. After all Joey had gotten into not only a gang, he's nearly drowned, his soul's been taken before and he'd been kidnapped! A gay son is better then no son right? It was all Joey could ever ask for and more.

Graduation came and passed. Saddened to see him go but cheering for him as loud as possible, Joey witnessed his boyfriend leave from school's arms. It only served to cause more dates and more time for each other. The exact opposite of what both Seto and Joey had feared would happen. Amazingly, Seto had been able to make his work schedule in such a way that he had three non-work days and every night but Monday free. Even Mokuba was thrilled with this and soon the three had begun to act less like acquaintances and more like… family.

As for his friends, Yugi and Yami were deep into finding the pharaoh's haunted and possibly dark past, Tea was looking into dancing colleges in America, Tristan and Duke were spending a suspicious more amount of time together since the unveiling of the first relationship and Joey was just waiting for the day they'd tell they'd gotten together, Bakura was helping Yugi, Mai had gone off like she often had with Varon and Joey and Serenity were having an easier time in keeping in touch and even seeing each other more thanks to a certain blue-eyed rich brunette.

Though, nothing stayed perfect for long. Joey knew that, although his friend's said they accepted him one had been lying. Bakura. Sure he didn't seem disapproving… just disgusted. He was slowly drifting away from Joey trying to avoid as much as possible. But the blonde didn't know if that was because of the white haired teenagers own thoughts or that maybe he was under the influence of his darker half, Yami Bakura. It was still noticeable for Joey and although it hurt a bit, he didn't let it bother him. His life was still… unmatchable.

It wasn't long before Seto's poor computer got even more covered with pictures. Of his boyfriend. Joey was starting to suspect the desk was ready to give way under the weight of it all but he felt so very… appreciated. Likewise, Joey had his own pictures of Seto (even some that were taken secretly) in his own room cluttered with pictures of Shizuka.

It had been only a few days after Seto's graduation when the brunette gave Joey something he thought he had lost forever.

* * *

"Joey I have something to give you." Seto spoke up as they traveled into the brunette's room.

"Hey wait isn't it me who's supposed to be giving the gifts?" Joey joked.

Seto merely snorted as he walked up to his desk. Joey sat down on the bed, patiently waiting as Seto picked up a framed picture, the same one Joey had first laid eyes on when he was introduced to the room. The one of Mokuba and Seto in the playroom together, wrapped in the rose frame.

"Kitten, I hate to tell you this but I've seen that picture before." Joey said tilting his head a small, playful smirk on his face.

"Not the picture puppy." The brunette duelist turned over the frame, tinkering with it for a moment until the back was unlatched. He lifted it out, and for a moment Joey thought he was going to be given the picture to keep. That's when his sapphire-eyed kitten surprised him, by taking out a key and replacing the frame. Seto always had his little secret including hidden keys. It was one of his quirks Joey real loved. Not only a genius but creative as well!

Joey started bouncing with excitement. That key could go to any _number_ of things but the first selfish thought wandering in Joey's mind was: _He got me a car! _

"Whatever you're thinking, no I didn't." Seto teased making his puppy pout with disappointment.

The CEO set the picture back in its proper place then leaned down, unlocking the bottom drawer to his desk. Joey, meanwhile, was getting a good view of his love's ass and decided to stare.

"Joey?"

The blonde, thinking he had been caught, blushed and looked away quickly. "Yeah!"

He could hear footsteps approaching, getting closer and closer. If Joey wasn't mistaken, Seto almost seemed hesitant. As if afraid the blonde would blow up at him for what he was about to give.

"Puppy I… You should take this back."

The Red Eyes Black Dragon card holder looked up and gasped. He snatched the card from Seto's hand and stared at it for several moments in complete silence.

_My Card… the card my sister gave me… but how did?_

"Seto where did you get this?" Joey murmured staring at the card before bringing it close and smiling peacefully.

Seto shifted and shut his eyes, which Joey knew he did when he was thinking over his words, then spoke, "When we first met you dropped it so I took it to teach you a lesson."

The incredulous look spoke volumes. "Why!"

"You were a freshman I was a sophomore."

Joey bowed his head. "So let me get this straight, you stole my favorite card, one my _sister_ gave me, even though you probably have fifty of these because I was a freshman and was unlucky enough to run into you and make you late to class?"

"Yes."

Joey's shoulder began to shake. Seto frowned, afraid he had made the most important person in his world cry, and reached over his hand outstretched. "Joey don't-"

He wasn't. Joey threw his head back laughing. "Seto you are one vengeful bitch!" he collapsed onto the bed grinning and holding his card tightly.

* * *

Summer passed and Joey entered his senior year. It was more laid back then he expected, and he slept more in classes. Also he got a free first period and when he wasn't sleeping in he went to visit his boyfriend in the office or at home.

It wasn't long into the year before Duke and Tristan were discovered and revealed as the second happy couple of the group. It was Bakura, in fact, who had found them sharing a little kiss in the kitchen while they were over at Yugi's playing duel monsters. They had been embarrassed at first but it was Duke who warmed up to the idea of being noticed and was definitely more public then Joey or Kaiba. If anything it was to see all his fans be crushed that he was not only taken but gay as well. Tristan didn't seem to mind either. Even though he would miss girl hunting every five seconds he knew no one could compete with Duke Devilin. They were for the most part happy and anything that made his friends happy made Yugi in paradise.

* * *

Duke sighed, leaning back in his chair, deep in thought. His mind wasn't on the paperwork in front of him though. It was on Tristan.

_I wonder what he's doing right now. _Duke Devilin smiled, picking up his cup of coffee and sipped on it. Tristan could be doing any number of things. Playing games at the arcade with Jou, having lunch at some fast-food restaurant, or taking a shower.

The green eyes flashed with amusement and warmth. He really did like that last idea.

The dice lover leaned his elbows on the desk grinning as he thought back. To what brought them together.

* * *

It was back on that night that Tristan turned around from his way home to offer to walk Duke home. While they did apologize they kept stepping over there own words, wanting both to talk at once, see what they had missed and to regain what they had lost.

"Listen Duke this isn't working!" Tristan started, laughing. Duke was grateful to see that familiar smile gracing the others lips. He smiled back his perfect teeth showing only slightly.

"I know its not. Let me go first." Tristan readily agreed. "Alright… I'm sorry. I don't know what I did Tristan. If I said something to offend you or if I made you mad or anything… I'm sorry. Next time though if you have a problem with something I do you should just tell me. You've never had that problem before, why are you suddenly silent now?" Duke frowned puzzled. It was true; Tristan was a very outspoken person, not afraid to share what was in his heart even if he wasn't using his head to think about what he was doing. It's because of those outbursts though, that Duke learned how to get on the brunette's good side, if he stopped that now the ebony-haired boy's lifeline would be gone and he'd be on his own again, groping blindly to make Tristan impressed and possibly like him _that _way.

"It wasn't… Listen man, I, I wasn't thinking. I just realized something and I freaked out." When Devlin looked at the boy questionably, he continued, "A-about you I mean and me." Tristan started it sweat, looking nervous. He looked away, swiping his hands on his jacket. "I… Maybe I'm just being stupid cause my best pal just took everything out of the wind tonight and risked even us for Kaiba but… but Duke I um… think I like you."

The poor boy nearly fell to the ground. _I've already made him like me! And I missed it! That is so unfair._

But now that Duke had what he wanted he had to execute his part perfectly. Only problem was… he forgot what it was.

"I, I, um…" All his articulate speech was failing him. Just looking at Tristan sent him really, the shock of that fact the boy liked him back toppled him over the edge.

Tristan frowned. "Listen I… I'm not trying to pressurize you or anything. Just 'cause you accept Jou doesn't mean you're… well you know." They game to Duke's game shop and home. His house was built much like Yugi's; a house and a shop all in one. It was convenient and less expensive. "I um… I'll… bye."

Tristan turned away and started walking off, hands in his pockets and seeming to want to be anywhere but there.

Duke watched him. _Idiot! Stop him! This is your only chance! Turn around Tristan! Come back!_

"Tris wait!"

The brunette motorcyclist looked back frowning, looking as if his whole world had just crashed down over him and screwed him over.

_And that **my** fault. _Well he'd just have to fix that, right?

Duke smiled sexily, twisting some hair around one of his fingers, his green eyes hungry with lust. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

And he did.

Well ok, he stared in shock for a moment then he stalked over with more fervor then his walking away, grabbed the black-haired boy by his shoulders and crashed their lips together in a brutalizing, not shy way.

Duke was immediately moaning, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Tristan's hair as the boy's tongue slipped into his mouth exploring every crevice and inciting the other tongue into action.

It was the most amazing kiss he'd ever taken part in and the game creator could feel sparks running up his spine as pleasure filled his sense. _And this was just a kiss!_

Tristan eventually did pull away, both of them gasping harshly for air that wouldn't come quick enough.

"You're one hell of a kisser." Duke said breathlessly. "You going to come and kiss me good morning too?"

Tristan chuckled, a slow smile spreading on his face, as he dipped his head to prompt a sweeter, softer kiss.

* * *

The CEO's face was flushed red as he remembered that night. Who knew Tristan was such a magnificent kisser?

Duke licked his lips, yearning for more. God he wanted Tristan. _Badly!_

_I shouldn't be thinking of this in my office._

Emerald eyes opened and the first thing they saw was the clock.

"FUCK I'M LATE!"

* * *

It was Christmas. Friends and family were all around from Yugi to Varon and much more were all together spreading cheer. Gifts were given and food was eaten. Songs were sung or listened to while cake and ice cream got devoured.

Duke ran in sometime during the dancing and the opening off the first bottle of wine for that night, muttering breathless apologizes and greeting his lover with a peck on the cheek. He wouldn't say what kept him, but Joey and Seto both knew it probably wasn't just work that distracted the game shop owner.

Joey could still remember it as if it just happened. He had been sitting on the couch, watching the dice master and Tristan snuggling in front of the fire. A shiny gold die with a genuine gold chain hung from the CEO's ear was the only indication of a given gift and a whispered promise from Duke to the brunette that sounded suspiciously like "My gift to you is me" answered why Tristan seemed to want to leave with his lover so urgently. As he watched, something latched around his neck. "Merry Christmas pup." When he had finally looked in the mirror to see it was a red collar and on it was a golden tag, inscribed in it said: Love you always. His first Christmas gift was seemingly simple but it was still beautiful and utterly romantic.

His gift to his boyfriend meant a lot to them both though. It had been a necklace. On it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon and on the back was the name Joey. In return Joey had given himself the other necklace, with the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Seto's name on the back. It was sappy but Seto had the most beautiful smile on his face when he received it, which let Joey know he hit the jackpot. He had given the gift a lot of thought. What could you give someone who has everything? Does he truly have everything?

_By the end of this night he will.

* * *

_

Seto sighed as he trudged upstairs. Joey had gotten away a while before saying he was tired, leaving him to see everyone off. Duke and Tristan seemed the most ecstatic to leave and the brunette shuddered to think of what they were planning. He didn't mind though… his puppy was upstairs, probably curled up in bed sleeping away the night without him.

Seto fingered the gold chain with affection and smiled softly, looking down at the dragon. He would keep it with him always as he did with the picture of Mokuba. His two most precious people will always be close to his heart.

The door creaked a bit as he opened it, reaching for the light switch and noticed something amiss. The room was already lit dimly and a sweet smell hit his senses. The CEO walked in slowly shutting the door and got the sight of his life as it walked out the bathroom door. Joey… a beautiful god damn arousing Joey.

He was wearing black leather pants, his necklace and collar, and that was it. The rest was for Seto to explore with his eyes. It wasn't just that though, his blonde boyfriend seemed to sway, a sexy smirk on his face as he took in his boyfriend's flabbergasted face.

"Seto…" He whispered his voice husky and his eyes dark with lust.

"J-Joey?" Seto couldn't help but stutter. He had _never_ seen his boyfriend act like this.

"Seto," Joey growled this time but it only helped to send shivers down the brunette's back. The blonde approached, wrapped his arms around him and kissing him deeply. He responded automatically, regardless of his shocked state.

When Joey pulled away, he was smiling. "Seto… Seto I want you… Make me yours."

That's all it took. The fact that Joey was actually willingly letting him do this was enough to just throw every precaution, every fear out the window.

That night, the night of Christmas was spent not only of togetherness and family but it was also spent joining two lovers together to make a whole in more then one place.

Its funny how being forced to spend time together can make two enemies become closer to one another. How while one was on the verge of dieing the other had to push away everything just to save him. One learned to appreciate something by nearly losing it, not only because the other was constantly in fights, or losing his soul or falling into a coma but also because his own icy exterior nearly drove that one away. This other, this one who always fought so strongly for whom he loved, learned how hate could be mistaken for something else entirely. This other who had to live through fierce battles, divorce and separation from his sister, and who had to go through losing his soul twice, a broken heart, and nearly drowning twice. This one and this other learned a lot together and they could finally be at peace.

They were in love.

Funny how it changes so many things huh?

And it was all due to a little rain and a bit of kidnapping.

At some point in the night, while the lovers were asleep close together, dragon necklaces crisscrossing one another, neither one heard the pitter-patter of rain drops hit the world outside.

The End

* * *

It's over guys… -Hides- I'm so sorry. It had to at some point and I gave you guys' very long chapters to read.

Now to better understand this story I shall answer a few things.

**How did I come up with the title Rain Drops? **Simple, when I started to story I knew I was going to have Joey get sick by the rain. This in turn would cause Seto to want to help his little puppy while he's down. Also, the rain brought Joey and Seto together, if you think about it. Very appropriate title.

My chapter title had a theme guys! They all ending in –ing and had double meanings!

**Chapter names:**

**Kidnapping:** This chapter was titled because not only was Seto kidnapped but by the end of the chapter Joey was too. Now only that but it's also referring to how Seto is kidnapping Joey's heart. Get it?

**Fighting:** Seto and Joey fought verbally with each other and psychically with Jonas. They also are fighting their feelings within this chapter, trying to figure them out and deny them at them at the same time. Also Seto was fighting to stay in control. (A fight he lost).

**Waiting:** Seto's waiting for Joey to wake up. Duke is being patient hoping for a chance to impress Tristan and win his heart. Tristan is waiting for his 'crush' on Duke to pass. Yami, he wants everyone to admit there feelings.

**Running:** Seto's running from Joey, literally and mentally. He doesn't want to admit he loves the boy and yet he knows it true and of course, Joey wants to run after him!

**Seeking:** They are looking for each other. Seto also seems to have a lot of introspective where he seems to be trying to find himself. He's trying to be cold and evil to Joey just like he used to be, as if he were losing himself.

**Revealing:** They revealed that they were dating. And Tristan uncovered the fact he was gay and wanted Duke.

**Ending:** The end! There nothing more to it.

**Yami:** The knower of all. Seto couldn't be it! Yami. I've always thought, as a brilliant person who really would do anything he could for people, thanks to Yugi's influence. To be a pharaoh one must be cunning and clever. Even though he can't remember he may still retain those attributes. I had him be the matchmaker and the make-it-all-better person. Hid character was fun though, once I got into it.

**Jonas:** The antagonist of the story. How did he get in Seto's house? Why did he take Joey? I got these questions frequently. I can't answer the first one real well but for why he took Joey this is the reason. You know how Joey was walking in the alley practically yelling "You'll pay for this Kaiba!" Jonas heard him and took him so Seto would have to watch him suffer because he thought they were friends. Jonas wanted to drive Seto insane. He succeeded in a way. If love is insanity that is.

**Symbols and Foreshadows:**

**The Soul Twine- **Look at it's name. It was a foreshadow that Seto and Jou would get together and be forever together because their souls would intertwine! You see?

**Joey's Fear of Lightning- **Lightning is the power of the God, Zeus basically if we want to get technical right? In many eyes Seto would be a god because he's rich and smart and has it all right? Joey's 'fear' of lightning was like he was afraid of Seto because he was beginning to develop feelings for the CEO.

**Total Blackness During the Storm-** It foreshadowed that something bad was coming to happen.

**The falling snow while Joey was hurt- **That was foreshadowing another bad occurrence. For Seto. It meant he was going to freeze over his feelings before he let Joey to close.

**Inspiration:** I've been talking about how something inspired this story and now I shall share what it is. I was reading a fic a few months ago, the night before Veteran's day (where I have the next day off) and Jou got beaten by his dad, walked outside, fainted and a limo pulled up next to him. I read many other fics just like this or where Seto had to 'save' Joey from his abusive father. Now I know they saw it's hinted his father is an alcoholic but people say Jou had poor living conditions and doesn't eat and all that.

Funny, how in the first few episodes of the first season Jou has a freaking TV in his room and he seems quite comfortable sitting on his floor, watching a tape of his sister. Or while he's studying for Battle City he has thousands of books around him and his house is fairly clean! Honestly, I don't think Jou's father is abusive and if he was Jou would have run away cause he's NOT stupid. He lived in a gang for Christ's sake he knows what to do. Nor do I think Jou's poor. His jackets alone must cost a fortune! Not to mention his cards, his uniform, school books (possibly) and that TV in his room and the house. I don't think that incites a lazy, no-good father do you guys?

I have nothing against poor-Jou fics. I love 'em in fact. Jou torture it's the best, but I just got so tired of seeing this unoriginal plot being played over and over again. So I sat there… and thought. Now I wanted Seto and Jou to get together. At the time, Seto was not my favorite character. Still, I wanted him and Jou to be in love cause I love the enemy to love thing. I thought it would be funny if somehow they got locked up together somewhere. Then I thought Seto should get kidnapped because it's Mokuba who does so lets make a change? Then I thought 'How do I get them together?' Easy Jou gets caught too. And the story was born. A week later, when I was 50 pages into it my dad deleted Dell because he's not very smart. I was pissed but I restarted it and it came out even better and twice it's size.

This whole fic was already written when I started posting chapters. Just not edited. And many new parts were added. Chapter **Ending** for example moved from 4 pages to 11 in one night because so much needed to be added.

**Goals:** At first my only goal was to separate my fic from any other out there. But eventually it grew like this:

1. Make it Original

2. Make Seto lose control

3. Get 100 reviews

The third one was made after I posted the 5th chapter. I've never had so many reviews before and it thrills me to know so many people like it. Yes, yes, I've got 100 reviews now.

NO I DON'T. I have 99. One of my reviews I got after I posted the 6th chapter was a flamer. I responded to her if you'd like to read what I wrote to her. You'll be able to tell who she is write away. Her flame was posted in chapter one of my fic.

So technically… the first person to review chapter 7 will be my 100th reviewer! Though Hazel-Beka deserves credit for it as well since she is also a 100 reviewer with the flame in it so thank you!

My first reviewer: Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu.

My longest reviewer: Seto'swhiterose

My 2nd longest: Darkbloodrose

My favorite: **ALL OF YOU!** –Hugs all her reviewers-

**Pages:** 110

**How long did it take to finish:** 7 weeks

**Did I enjoy it:** Hell yes!

**Sequel:** If I come up with an idea but please don't push for this. It's a slim chance I'll come up with anything. You can have too much of a good thing you know!

**June honey winters:** Nah, you think? I wonder, why do you think I put WARNING: YAOI (BOYXBOY) on there? Maybe because it's gay. As for you're second question, am I gay? I know three gays: Happy, Stupid, and Homosexual. Sure, of course I'm happy, I just finished a wholly beautiful fic. Stupid, no I'm not. I got straight A's I'm going to be driving soon, and I'm not suicidal or pregnant or any of that junk other teenage girls got. Homosexual? Why yes, yes I am. Everyone is. Love knows no boundaries. If you ask me 'am I comfortable dating my gender?' of course I'd say yes because it's worth a try. You only live life once, and I want to live it happily with anyone I choose. Next time, look for these warnings: Yaoi, slash or Shonen-ai is Males loving each other and Yuri, femslash or Shoujo-ai is girls loving each other. Just so you know Incest is family members loving each other (EX. a brother and a sister, cousins). Maybe then you won't get such a shock out of something I (and many others) find quite miraculously beautiful.

**Personal Thank Yous: **

**Mooopower:** Yeah sure can take a punch. I'd expect him too though, cause you know he used to be in a gang and all. He's got that... fighting spirit!

**Mechante fille:** You will find a way to get balanced. Try meditation. Oh trust me, I have many other fics in mind, I don't have to worry about another inspiration, I've got like fifty. But, I will start posting my School Weekly Journals... eventually. Maybe when the school year is over though. I can busy myself with other fanfics though. Yeah, I could do something on Tristan and Duke, but I don't have any ideas. So sadly, the fic is ending. Thanks for the encouragement you've been giving me and I'm so glad you've liked this fic so much. This type of stuff always keeps me thrilled and incites me to make the chapters even better then before.

**Chika of the high Mts:** looks out her window Come back non-originalities! Hehe. Yeah, I was trying to get as 'original' as possible. As for Tristan and Duke? Awe that was fun! They are too cute together. Oh, as for 'Joey's dad's response' you tell me. Did I do it well? Thank you. By the way, for staying with me fic for these long treacherous 7 weeks!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** awe thanks. Hope you liked it! Thank you for staying around!

**Flame Swordswoman:** Yeah 25. All for you guys. Too bad it ended now eh? Anyways, thank you for (even though you came in a bit late) for staying with this fic once you found it. makes me think I'm actually a good writer!

**Seto'swhiterose:** (Sonnet review) My teacher probably doesn't even know what Yu-Gi-Oh is. As for why is the first line in a question well... it was a requirement for one and for two, I can't answer that, you must! Haha! (Story Review) Hey, randomness is good as long as you are coherent. Yes the humorous plot of poor Joey locking away both cards. I loved that personally. Joey would be that dumb. Yes, of course he lied. He loves Seto so much, he lies. -Huggles Joey- So loyal and faithful. The YGO characters don't SEEM homophobic... but it IS a Kid's show... From Japan... Where gayness is golden. Oh, by the way, YES I WOULD love to read that Fic, if you'd so very please give it to me I would forever be in your debt and I'll give you cookies? I'm sorry, I had to make Yami smart cause well... he kinda is. Besides Seto, I think Yami is probably the most brilliant character in the whole show. Oh yes, the kiss in front of everyone. Spark of genius on my part. I couldn't think of any other way for them to just get up and say"Hey we're going out" So you see? I loved their first response! I thought it was hilarious and I could just see it as I wrote it! It was just coming up with all those different positions that made it hard. -Sweatdrops- Well, Yami was the only one around to talk some sense in Yugi who would then instate everyone to calm down and yeah. It just worked! Yami is just too fun for me. Hehe, if you think they had sex that night, think again. Well I guess I let you read it huh? Anyways, yeah the bed/clock... Seto's rich, he can have whatever he wants including a bed with a clock in it. He's showing off! Well, Tristan would have been mad cause he didn't want to accept the fact the he, himself, was gay and he would have been mad if he had never accepted that fact. It's self-denial if you know what I mean? You're Sundays will live, dully, but they will live my friend. I live in California and (because most Americans live here) I also live in the High Desert. That's all I'm saying. Yes, please update your story soon! Sorry the story had to end. Oh by the way, I'm studying French. Italian and French aren't TOO different. . Thank you so much for these long lovely reviews with much passion thrown into them. I very much appreciate it!

**Yami no Kokoro:** Lol, I guarantee you that my inspiration for Seto and Joey fics hasn't withered. Many more shall be coming!

**Elements:** My... Wind is nutty. I hoped you guys liked the last chapter!

**Nannae:** -takes a bow- thank you!

**Luna, Princess of the Shadows: **Oh... so many songs I know... The only song I can think of that I'd like to see with Joey/Seto is "Sweet Dreams" By Euthemics or Marilyn Mansion (depending). If you don't know that one then you may pick you're own. Thank you so much, for not only possibly making me a songfic (after all you don't have too if you get too busy) but for staying with this fic all this time!

**Tokumine-chan:** Wow, you read my entire story in one sitting? Sounds like something I'd do. Anyways, Thanks. I did make a difference didn't I? Heh. Main reason I made this fic! I'm so glad you think my story is so worth it. Makes me feel proud!

**Hazel-Beka:** It's ok. Late but at least you caught up! Thanks for thinking my fics worth a place in your favorites by the way!

Well guys, this is it. The End. I'm so grateful you all stuck around and loved my fic to death. **THANK YOU!** I did my best and poured my heart into this fic. I am truly satisfied with it.

I will in the future be posting more fics! Just give me time guys. Seto/Jou and Honda/Otogi all the way!

Till next Fic!


End file.
